


Everything's Changed

by Purifiddblade



Series: Changed [1]
Category: the100
Genre: F/F, Fanfiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-09-02 00:06:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 52
Words: 45,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16775644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purifiddblade/pseuds/Purifiddblade
Summary: Clarke lives in TonDC, New Jersey and she's seventeen. She's been bullied almost all of her lie. She has no friends and she has a very dreaded past and she can't forget what happened. She has a ton of problems that she expresses very much.Lexa goes to Arkadia Girls Boarding School, AGBS, and she's the most popular girl in school and the richest. She is also the gayest girl in school. She has a bad past with relationships but puts it aside.When Clarke moves to Arkadia, Lexa is anxious to meet Clarke and get to know her. But will Clarke allow her to get through her complicated life?(Originally on Wattpad)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the bad chapter. This was written a while back and I swear it gets way better. Just bear with my horrible writting for now!

Clarke sat at a table in the back of the cafeteria. She was alone as usual. No one sat in the back of the cafeteria but her. She hadn't had a lunch. She never ate lunch. She barely ate at all. Then a boy walked over to her with a few people behind him. He had brown, greasy hair and he had pure black eyes.   
"What do you want?" Clarke demanded.   
The boy looked at his friends and grinned at Clarke. "We don't want anything." He said a bit dryly, chuckling under his breath. His friends smiled at her.   
The boy grabbed Clarke's wrist and pulled her up. Clarke refused and struggled out of his grip but he tightened his grip. "Stay still and it'll make it easier for both you and us." He gave a small evil grin.   
Clarke stopped struggling and stayed still for the boy and his gang to beat her up. She knew what they wanted. She couldn't get out of their sights. She couldn't escape. It was typically normal for them to do this.  
"Hold her still!" The boy commanded. Two of his friends held her by her wrists. The boy delivered a punch in the guts first. Then he kicked her right shin, making her lean on her left side. The boy kicked her left shin, making her fall to the ground. "Get up!" He demanded.   
Clarke couldn't stand. He kicked her hard. "Cage! A teacher is coming." One of his friends said, keeping watch for teachers. "Move out." Cage said. They walked off and left Clarke sitting on the ground, immobile.   
She checked lifted up her sweatpants, checking her shins. They were bruised as expected. The teacher walked towards Clarke, getting closer and closer. "Are you okay?" The teacher asked concerned. Clarke nodded her head. With that, the teacher walked away.   
Clarke struggled to get up. She has struggled to get up every lunch. Her shins were already purple but now they were black. Clarke rolled down her sweatpants and got up slowly. She walked to the bathroom to check her waist to see what Cage had done.   
Clarke stood in front of the mirror and lifted her shirt slightly to see an almost purple stomach. She then saw the scars on her upper stomach and put her shirt down quickly. She had a hard time getting back to class as the flashbacks kept coming to her from what she had seen from her scars.

  
**_Flashback:_ **   
_Clarke was sitting in the backseat of her father's F150 Ford Truck. They were driving home from bowling night. Clarke sat in her car seat, almost asleep. She was only four with a lack of memory. Her parents were rambling on about her strike she had hit. They changed the conversation quickly after they knew Clarke was asleep._   
_They stopped at a stop light and waited patiently for it to change. As the light changed, there was a drunk van driver coming from the left side. He hit only the left side, ramming straight through Clarke's father's body. His body was crushed. Clarke and Abby had been stroked by a few pieces of glass but not major, they would still leave scars. Jake had broken many bones and lost too much blood before the ambulance had arrived. Abby stopped the bleeding but yet she lost him._   
_Clarke and her mother, Abby, were safe but yet hurt by the sliding and the crash. After her father's death, her mother started working crazy hours at the hospital like she did before she met Clarke's father. Clarke was getting bullied more than she would usually get bullied. Her only safe haven was her home, her bedroom._   
_Soon after Clarke had gotten into eighth grade, she found some drugs in the cabinet above the fridge. It was illegal drugs. Clarke then kept herself away from her mother, away from her drug addict of a mother. Clarke didn't think her life would get better._

  
Clarke sat in her room that evening after school, thinking about what should could do to make life just a bit easier. "Clarke!" She heard someone say. She heard footsteps coming to the attic. "Clarke, I just enrolled you at Arkadia Girls Boarding School just five hours out of state."   
Clarke rolled her eyes. "You're getting rid of me so you could get high and bring some man home for a night and get another one the next. So you could get drunk." Clarke stiffened.   
Her mother looked at her differently. "It's so you wouldn't get bullied. It'd be a fresh start." She said trying to get Clarke to forget her remark but she was wrong.   
"I know about your illegal drugs." Clarke said. "You can't deny it."   
"Clarke, It was to get over your father." She protested.  
"A doctor taking drugs. Makes so much sense." Clarke scoffed. "I bet you're still taking them."  
"I'm not and I'm not getting drunk and bringing random men home." She said in an angry tone. "I just want the best for you."   
"You could have done better these past few years." Clarke said lifting up her sweatpants first and then her shirt. Her mother gasped. "I'm so sorry. I didn't know it was that bad." She cried. "Who was it?" Clarke avoided the question and let her mother hug her. She smelled like cigarettes but Clarke didn't care. She knew that her mother was getting high.  
Clarke was just happy she was going to a different school with a fresh start. It's what she thought at least.


	2. 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapters for now. This story will be a slow leading onto story. Sorry? :)

Clarke had two days to pack. She was staying in Ark Hall. The hall was close to all of her classes so she didn't have to walk far. The only far walk was the cafeteria. Her mother had given her a map with circled destinations where she'd be staying and where her classes were ect.   
Clarke had packed her clothes first then her other belongings like pictures. There weren't many pictures because she didn't really have friends. The pictures were just when she was little and when she still had a father.   
She had found a picture of her and her cousin ,Wells, in their backyard, playing in a sandbox. Wells had moved away right after her father had passed away. Clarke hadn't had many pictures after her father passed. They were just pictures of food or aesthetic photos.   
Clarke rummaged through her drawers and found her old notebook of drawings back when Wells had moved. They were all dark, depressing, but beautiful at the same time. She looked through the notebook and there were no empty pages or any space left to draw because of how much she drew. She gave up on art after that notebook.   
She put the notebook in a box with the pictures. Clarke had found a CD of Metallica from her drawer. She had many random things in her desk. She put the CD in the box and put her music player in the box along with it. The box was now full as she taped it up.   
Clarke had finished packing and started transporting the fifteen or so boxes to her mom's car since she didn't own a vehicle. The boxes weren't super heavy but they were heavy. The boxes were in the trunk and the backseat.   
Clarke sat down and grabbed her phone. She went through her photo album. There many pictures of aesthetics and family photos. There wasn't much of selfies or anything after she turned fourteen. She didn't have social media, just the default apps.   
\-----------------------  
Clarke woke up the next day and got ready for the five hour trip. Her room was practically empty of decorations. Her mom was taking her decoration shopping on the way there. They were going to get lights and posters.   
Clarke got into her mom's car, ready for the long ride ahead of her. She got in the front seat as her mother was pulling out of the driveway. Clarke turned up the radio and they listened to a CD of Pink Floyd. Clarke fell asleep quickly.  
Clarke awoke to a tap on her shoulder. They were in a parking lot of Michaels. Clarke jumped out of the car and into the store.   
She cruised for aisles for decorations. She had found poster frames for some posters she had found. They were posters of Metallica and Van Halen. She had also found some kind of Christmas light but not exactly. There wasn't much there. She just needed some stuff to make her room more like home.  
They were roughly two hours away after pulling out of the Michaels store. Clarke had drifted off to sleep once again.   
Clarke woke up in front of Ark Hall in her mother's car. Her mother wasn't there. Clarke got out slowly and looked around her, cautiously. She saw her mother walking out of a giant brick building. She was walking towards Clarke.   
"Hey, just got you registered." Her mom said smiling.  
"Okay, thanks again mom." Clarke said.   
"Let's unpack the car." Her mom said, picking up a box and putting it on a cart.   
Clarke did the same and put the boxes on a cart. Once they were finished, they said their goodbyes.  
"I'm going to miss you." Her mother said frowning. "But it's better for you here."   
"I'm going to miss you too." Clarke started to tear up a bit. "I love you mom."  
"I love you too." She said pulling Clarke into a hug. "Goodbye. See you for Christmas."   
Clarke watched her mom drive away as she teared up a little more. Okay, let's find the dorm. Clarke looked at the papers her mother had given her. Dorm 578 on floor three. Clarke walked inside and pushed the cart into the elevator.   
She got out of the elevator and walked slowly down the hallway to find room 578. She ended up at the very end of the hallway at room 578. She put the key in the lock and opened the door.   
There were two girls standing there at the door. They both had brown hair. "Hello, you're our new roommate, right?"


	3. Chapter 3

"Here, let us help you get your boxes into our room." The girl called Octavia said with a warm smile. She picked up a box and placed it in the empty room.   
There were three rooms in a dorm if weren't the richest. The richer kids has either one to a dorm or two to a dorm.   
Once Clarke had finished putting her boxes in the corner of her room, she decided to go out and explore. Before she did, she searched her boxes for her anti-depressant pills. She hasn't taken it today or in fact all week. Clarke had found it and chewed it so she wouldn't have to go out of her room to get water. Clarke placed the bottle back into the box and hiding it under the picture frames.   
Clarke exited her room and was greeted by Octavia and Raven in the main room. Clarke tried to avoid them and let them watch their shows. She glanced over and saw Raven's head leaning on Octavia shoulder. She walked passed them but they seemed to notice.  
"You going out already?" Raven asked as she sat up. "Where you goin?"   
"Yeah, I'm going to explore." Clarke said. "Are we allowed off campus?"   
"Yeah, but you can't leave the exit unless an adult allows you." Raven said. "Where you wanting to go?"   
"I'm just going to take a bus around town." Clarke lied.   
"Sounds cool." Raven said. "Have fun. But not too much. Not without us."   
Clarke had choked on her breath, trying not to laugh. She exited the dorm building and walked to a bus stop. The walk was pretty far. Clarke stood at the bus stop, alone, for at least fifteen minutes.   
The bus had finally arrived and Clarke got on. She put some cash into a box and the driver let her in the bus. "Where to?" He asked kindly.  
"Is there any bars around here?" Clarke asked.  
"Yes, there is. Do you want to go there miss?"   
Clarke nodded and the bus took off. The bus ride wasn't very long. The bar was just five miles down the road. Clarke had found out that not too many students went there but on the weekends, it was packed. It was only a Thursday.  
Clarke got off the bus and she walked into the bar. It was more of a club. It was very nice, very modern. Clarke glanced around in awe as she walked towards the counter.   
"Bourbon on the rocks." Clarke said.  
The bartender nodded and got a glass and made her drink. The bartender gave Clarke the drink. "You a student?"   
"Yeah, why?" Clarke asked.  
"We give students drinks on the house sometimes. No ID. The principal doesn't let them let loose and have parties so they come here." The bartender said. "I'm Finn. You?"   
"Clarke." Clarke smiled.   
"Nice to meet you. I haven't seen you in this club before. You new?" Finn asked as he leaned on the counter.   
"I'm new. Just moved here today." Clarke said as she sipped her bourbon.   
"You found the best spot around town then." Finn joked. "Got a good eye."   
"Whiskey." Someone said as they sat down next to Clarke.   
"Coming right up." Finn said, fetching the whiskey.   
Finn gave the boy a whiskey. "Haven't seen you in here in a while."   
"Yeah, girl problems." The boy said.   
"Well we got a newcomer." Finn said as he looked at Clarke.   
The boy sitting next to Clarke looked at her and smiled. "Bellamy Blake."   
"Clarke Griffin." Clarke said.   
"You go to AGBS?" Bellamy asked.   
Clarke nodded. "Are you a student?"   
"Yeah, on the other side of town at Arkadia Boys Boarding School." Bellamy said as he finished the whiskey. I'd better go, I got class."   
"See ya around Finn." Bellamy said as he stood up. He looked at Clarke. "You need a ride?"   
"Yeah, I guess."   
Clarke followed Bellamy to his car and it was beautiful. It was a Camaro and it was white with a black stripe. Clarke was in awe. "I love your car."   
"You might get more rides in it." Bellamy said.   
"I'll think about it" Clarke said as she got in the passenger seat. Bellamy laughed as he started the engine.   
"What song?" He asked as he opened his phone. "Do you like Zayn Malik?"   
"I guess." Clarke said.   
"Okay, Dusk Till Dawn then." Bellamy said as he put his phone down. Then the music started.   
They pulled out of the small parking lot and went to Arkadia Girls Boarding School.   
"Which hall?" Bellamy asked as they turned into the campus. "Make it quick. Boys aren't allowed on the campus."   
"Ark Hall." Clarke said.  
"My sister lives there." Bellamy smiled.  
"What's her name?" Clarke asked. "I might meet her."   
"Octavia Blake." Bellamy said.  
"She's my roommate." Clarke said as she laughed.   
"Small world." Bellamy chuckled as he pulled up to Ark Hall.  
Clarke got out as Octavia and Raven were walking out of the Hall. Octavia's face expression was hilarious. "What the fuck Griffin!" Octavia shouted.   
"Nice to see you too." Clarke joked.   
"Where'd you go?" Octavia asked.   
"The bar." Clarke mumbled.  
"The hell." Octavia said angrily.   
"I just needed a ride." Clarke said. "He offered."   
"Gotta get going before I get caught!" Bellamy shouted from the car and left.   
"We will talk about this later." Octavia scolded her and walked off with Raven.   
Clarke sighed and headed back home to the dorm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A lot of dialog. Sorry? :)


	4. 4

Lexa sat in a booth right next to the door with Lincoln, her cousin, and Anya, her best friend. They were at the bar on a Thursday and rarely anyone shows up during school days. They had been taking a few shots here and there. They mostly were talking.   
"Lexa, got any plans this weekend?" Lincoln asked.  
"I have detention Saturday around noon. That's about it. Why?" Lexa said in a bored tone.  
"Blake snagged a house for the weekend down past our campus. There's a party." Lincoln smiled.  
"Sounds fun." Lexa said.   
"Maybe someone would catch your eye." Lincoln joked but Anya gave him a deathly glare.   
"I'll be there." Lexa said as she pulled out her phone. Her phone was blown up by the Girls Boarding School group text. She scanned through the messages.

  
_Onarti- Did you guys hear about the new girl?_   
_Harper- Yah, I hear she's hot_   
_Echo- What does she look like?_   
_Ontari- She's blond with ocean blue eyes. I think_   
_Octavia- Guys, she's not gay. She doesn't seem to act like a gay._   
_Harper- What a shame_   
_Echo- agreed_   
_Raven- you guys are a joke for hitting on her already_   
_Ontari- Bet you are too :p_   
_Raven- Nope, got my bby ;)_   
_Ontari- you secretly hit on her._   
_Raven- You know it ;) jk_   
_Octavia- you'd better not_   
_Harper- has anyone like seen her?_   
_Raven- She's Octavia and I's roommate_   
_Echo- is she hot?!_   
_Raven- you wish_   
_Echo- she is then!_   
_Raven- Whatever._

  
Lexa chuckled at the text messages. Anya and Lincoln looked at her like she was crazy. "What's so funny?" Anya asked.   
"Check group chat." Lexa kept laughing.  
Anya got out her phone and checked the messages. "So a new girl that everyone's hitting on." Anya said. "Too bad she's straight."   
"We don't know that." Lincoln said.   
"True fact." Anya smirked at me.   
"Whatever." Lexa said. "Not looking for a relationship."   
Anya and Lincoln rolled their eyes. "You're lame." Lincoln joked.  
"Not as lame as you." Lexa said as the door opened.   
Lexa turned around to see who had entered. It was a girl. A blonde girl. She didn't look familiar. Lexa tried to get a better look without Anya and Lincoln noticing but they did.  
"You sure?" Lincoln joked.   
"She is kinda hot." Anya said.  
"Like you said, she could be straight." Lexa said turning her attention back to them.   
"Or bi." Lincoln added.   
"Whatever." Lexa snapped.   
A few minutes later, the girl and a boy had walked out of the bar together. Lexa watched and caught the girl's ocean blue eyes. It was definitely the new girl.   
"So, trying to be miss not obvious." Lincoln said.  
"No!" Lexa voiced cracked.  
Lincoln started laughing along with Anya. "You're pathetic about this stuff." Lincoln said.   
Lexa rolled her eyes. "Don't you have a class?"   
"Oh shit, forgot." Lincoln said as he got up quickly. "See you this weekend then."   
Lincoln was out of the door and it was just Lexa and Anya. Lexa got out of the booth and onto the other side, facing Anya.   
"Another round of shots!" Lexa ordered.   
"Coming up." Finn responded.   
"Thought you weren't in the mood." Anya chuckled.  
"What's funny?" Lexa frowned.  
"You don't do these many shots on a school day unless something is up." Anya said.   
Finn put four shot glasses on the table and left.   
"Your tab is over the charts expensive." Anya muttered.  
"I know." Lexa shot back.   
"So what's up with this I'm going to drink a lot on a school day." Anya said as took a shot.  
"I'm having trouble understanding what you're talking about." Lexa lied.  
"Whatever." Anya said as she took another shot and slid the rest to Lexa. "Drink up girly. I got to get back and shower."   
Lexa nodded and took the shots quickly. "Let's get going before the headaches start." Lexa suggested as she stood up.  
Anya nodded and followed Lexa out of the door and into her Mustang.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, you met Lexa now. :)


	5. 5

Clarke sat in her room, unpacking her boxes. She had put her clothes in her dresser across the room, by the door. She had gotten to her notebooks and put them in the nightstand drawer. There were six notebooks. Only one was empty and the rest filled with drawings. There were one-hundred and eighty pages in each notebook.  
Clarke ran across her pictures and she had an artistic idea. She moved to the box with her lights and found some clothes pins. She put the clothes pins on the lights wire and put the laminated pictures on the clothes pin. She then taped the wire to the wall and on one side, there was the wire running down the corner to plug into the outlet.   
She then got back to the last of the boxes which was pottery from when she was around seven. There was a snow globe and she had painted her family in it with winter jackets on and in front of a giant Christmas tree. There was a black cat on all four, like it was about to pounce, and a sunflower that was rainbow.  
She put the pottery on top of her dresser and then put her CD player on the desk next to the drawer. She stacked all the Metallica, Pink Floyd, Eagles, AC/DC, Def Leppard, and Van Halen CDs on the floor between the dresser and the desk.   
She was finally done but there was the pills that were still sitting out. Clarke put them away in the bedside table drawer.   
"We're back!" Octavia shouted as the main door creaked open and shut loudly.   
Octavia and Raven walked into Clarke's room and they were awed by the decoration. "Oh my gosh!" Raven gasped for air. "This is beautiful." They glanced around.   
"Thanks for knocking on my door." Clarke stiffened.   
"No problem." Octavia chuckled. Octavia tugged Raven out of the room and they had turned on the TV.   
Clarke laid down on her bed, knowing that it was going to be hard to open up to friends. How am I going to do this? She was clueless. Her mind was all over the place, thinking about everything that had happened. She was still in long pants and mid-long shirts.   
Clarke finally decided to join the others in watching movies. She walked slowly to the living room. There was a fight scene going on. It looked pretty intense. Clarke took a seat on the other side of the couch.   
"What are we watching?" Clarke asked.  
Raven looked over at Clarke who was sitting closest to Clarke. "Thor: Ragnarok." She said happily. "Glad you joined us." She smiled and looked back at the TV.   
During the movie, the other two fell asleep as Clarke watched in interest. She was really interested in this movie.   
The movie finally ended and Clarke decided to leave the two to sleep on the couch. Clarke plopped down on her bed and checked her phone for messages from her mother or Wells, who she hadn't talked to in year but still checked to see if he texted.

  
_Mom- How's your first day going?_   
_Me- Good. I'm a bit nervous for classes tomorrow but it's going to be fine._   
_Mom- Good. I love you. Get some rest._   
_Me- love you too._

  
Clarke put her phone on the bedside table and plugged it in into the charger. She then laid her head down onto the almost fluffy pillow and fell asleep.   
Clarke woke up around five am. It was early for classes so she decided to head to the bathrooms just down the hall to shower. She hadn't gotten toiletries yet but she was just going to rinse off. She grabbed a towel in the kitchen and a bag with her extra clothes for the day.   
She walked down the long hallway and into the bathroom by the elevators. The bathroom was almost empty but with a few other girls in there washing up. Clarke figured it was early for others to be up but she was wrong.   
She got into a stall and put her bag on a hook.  
Clarke finished her shower and put on sweatpants and a t-shirt from Hot Topic. It was twenty one pilots. Clarke really liked their songs but she didn't have any CDs from them.   
Clarke exited the stall and to the sinks and mirrors to fix her hair. As she was walking, she ran into a brunette, not much taller than her. She had emerald green eyes and she was beautiful.   
"Sorry, I wasn't paying attention. It's early and I just you know." The said quickly.  
"It's okay." Clarke said, walking past the girl and to the sinks.   
Clarke brushed her hair and put it into a braid and left it.   
She walked back to her dorm room and entered. Octavia and Raven weren't where she left them but they were in Clarke's room.  
"What are you doing in here?" Clarke asked as she walked in her room.  
"We just wanted to get to know you by exploring your room." Octavia said as she was looking through Clarke's notebooks of art. "Love your art."   
Clarke sighed as she sat on her bed, ignoring them. She put the bag down on the other side of the bed where Octavia wasn't sitting. She watched Raven go through her CDs and Octavia slowly turning the pages to her notebook.   
"You're a big hit." Raven said breaking the silence. "Everyone is hitting on you."   
"Raven!" Octavia said raising her voice a bit. "You're making her uncomfortable."   
"Everyone in the group chat is talking about you." Raven ignored Octavia.   
"T-That's nice. I guess." Clarke stuttered.   
"Not these many people have hit on a girl since Lexa had come here." Raven explained.  
Clarke nodded and the room went back to silence.   
"I'd better get to class." Clarke said as she got up. "See you guys later. Don't look too far in here." Clarke walked out of the door and towards the main building.


	6. 6

Clarke had walked into the classroom for her first class of her time at Arkadia. She was in language arts first. Clarke had been doing okay in language arts at her old school. She wasn't almost failing but passing barely. It was like that in every class.   
Her teacher, Mr. Pike, was a very laid back guy. He wasn't too strict but he took class seriously. He liked to joke occasionally. He had a darker skin tone and he wasn't tall for a male. He was at least five, seven or five, eight.   
"Good morning." He had said as Clarke walked into the classroom.   
"Morning." Clarke mumbled as she stopped at his desk.  
"You are Clarke Griffin?" Mr. Pike asked.  
Clarke nodded as Mr. Pike was going through some papers. He kept going through the papers until he stopped.   
"You will be sitting next to Lexa Woods over in the back corner." Mr. Pike said as he looked up at Clarke. Clarke nodded as if she understood. "Here are you books." Mr. Pike said as he gave her a Literature book and a notebook for notes.   
"Thank you." Clarke mumbled as she walked towards her desk in the back.   
The girl who was sitting next to her wasn't there in class yet. Clarke sat down and put her books in the book holder under the seat. Clarke had only brought a pencil but nothing else. The class started to fill up quickly after Clarke had sat down.   
The girl sitting next to her had sat down in the desk and she leaned over to someone on the other side of her. Clarke had noticed her brunette hair but she didn't know if she had run into her. Nothing came up in her brain though.   
The girl leaned over to Clarke and gave her a piece of paper. It was a small ripped off piece of paper from a notebook. It had read: I'm Lexa, you? Why had someone ask her for her name if they didn't know her. The brunette girl had to be popular. Clarke fit in the with anti-socials and the loners.   
Clarke wrote on the paper. Clarke. She handed the paper over to the girl and she instantly started to write. Clarke glanced over to see her smiling. Why was she smiling? Clarke thought. Clarke cleared her mind, trying to pay attention to the lesson.   
"Open your books to Les Miserable on page forty-five." Clarke barely heard what he had said but she did.   
Clarke opened her literature book as the girl sitting next to her passed a paper over to her. Clarke ignored it as she glanced through the chapters. There was a lot of Shakespeare and Edgar Allan Poe. Clarke finally turned to forty-five and looked at the paper. 745-788-9883 the paper read. It was a number.   
Why would someone give her their number? Clarke thought. She tried paying her attention back to the lesson but it was a fail. She watched as Mr. Pike was writing the assignment on the white board. It was to write a review and report on Les Miserable.   
Mr. Pike had dismissed the class as Clarke was gathering her books. She had only one class left for the day. It was astrology. That wasn't usual.   
Clarke had walked back to her dorm which wasn't that long of a walk. When she got to the dorm, no one was there which was a relief. Clarke entered her room as she saw a note on her bedside table. 

  
**Hey Clarke! I hope you had a good day. Want to get lunch when we get back? 745-872-9901 ~Octavia**

  
Clarke wasn't interested in having lunch with them but she put Octavia's number in her phone just in case. 

  
_Me- Gonna skip out on lunch. Sorry -Clarke_   
_Octavia- Okay, are you going to eat?_   
_Me- Yeah, just gonna go do a few things first._   
_Octavia- Okay. See you later tonight? Party at Bellamy's rented house tonight if you are interested._   
_Me- I'll think about it_   
_Octavia- text me if you want to go_   
_Me- Okay, see you._

  
Clarke fell asleep on her bed quickly after she put her phone on the bedside table.  
It was around six and Octavia and Raven were standing in Clarke's room. Clarke woke up and saw Octavia and Raven standing in her room. "What the.." Clarke's raspy voice managed to say.   
"Come on! Get up!" Octavia said happily. "We're going to Bellamy's party!"   
"I never said I was going." Clarke said as she rubbed her temples.   
"Well, you're new and people want to meet you!" Octavia said trying to convince her to change her mind.   
"I'm not a social person."   
Octavia and Raven grabbed Clarke and pulled her out of bed and got out her a decent pair of jeans and a long sleeved crop top. Clarke sighed as they exited the room.   
She put on the black crop top with two stripes going to the sleeves. They had laid out boyfriend jeans that were barely ripped but enough to look good. She slipped the jeans on and walking into the living room.  
"Let's go!" Raven shouted as she grabbed her keys and exiting the dorm, Octavia following her.   
Clarke followed right behind Octavia. They exited the building and Raven's car was parked right next to the dorm. It was a 2014 Acura NSX. It was a shiny metallic black. Clarke got into the back seat behind the passenger seat and watched them pull out of the driveway.   
Raven turned the radio on as they began to sing along loudly and carelessly. 

  
"I wanna f-woop, woop woop, but I'm broken hearted  
Cr-cr-cry but I like to party  
T-t-touch but I got nobody  
Here on my own" 

  
Clarke couldn't help but to laugh at their horrible singing. It was absolutely horrible to the human ears and probably worse to an animal's ears. They kept on singing and singing. For once, Clarke was having a good time.


	7. 7

Raven had parked the car far away from the house. As of what Clarke knew, they were in the middle of nowhere. The house was like a cabin. It was huge too. It was in a good location. The sun was setting and it was one hell of a good view.  
Clarke followed Raven and Octavia into the cabin. There were people all over the cabin when they entered. The music was blaring across the entire house. The bass made the house vibrate badly but not to severe.   
There were drinks everywhere and out back there was a pool and a bunch of tables for drinking games. Where did they even get the drinks? Clarke had thought. Clarke didn't want to drink because she had bad experiences with her mother and drinking.

  
_Clarke had gotten home later than usual. She had been out looking at art shops for projects. She had entered her house, locking the door behind her. She had a bag of art supplies. The house had reeked of alcohol. It was very strong._  
_Clarke had walked into the kitchen to put the bag on the counter. She had found a bunch of wine bottles and whiskey bottles on the counter. There were Cooler Light bottles on the counter as well._  
_Clarke had gotten home to her mother drunk and passed out ever since her father had passed but not this bad. It wasn't very usual for these many bottles to be laying around._  
_Clarke cautiously walked into the living room as she saw more wine bottles along with some Maker's Mark on the coffee table and her mother passed out on the couch. Of course the bottles were empty._  
_Clarke had gotten used to this because she had gotten home with a drunken and passed out mother everyday for years. Clarke went and grabbed a trash bag and started cleaning up the bottles as usual._  
_She finished cleaning up and the bag was completely full which wasn't normal. Clarke sat the trash bag down at the end of the counter and took her art supplies up to her room to start on a small project for her wall. She never started it. Instead she broke down in the corner of her room, curled up into a ball, crying._  
_Could life get any better? She asked herself over and over again._

  
Clarke felt someone tug on her shirt lightly. She turned around to see that it was Finn. Thank the lords. She thought.  
"Hey there Princess." Finn smiled. "So you going to have a drink?"   
"I'm good." Clarke put a fake smile on her face quickly. "I don't want to get drunk."   
"You drank last night." Finn said.   
"That's a different story." Clarke said.   
"Could I know then?" Finn said as he got a bit closer to Clarke.  
Clarke could smell his alcoholic smell. It made her gag smelling it. She pushed him away quickly.   
"What's wrong princess?" Finn asked quietly.  
"Nothing." Clarke said as she walked away but Finn had grabbed her wrist and squeezed her wrist tighter. "You aren't going anywhere princess." He smiled widely.  
Clarke's wrists were already bruised from Cage and his gang but this was tighter than what she was used to. She couldn't move because he had made his grip tighter. It was like she was paralyzed when someone had grabbed her by the wrist.  
Clarke couldn't even speak. She tried but she couldn't. They were outside, a bit far from the backyard and it was dark so no one could see them.   
Clarke opened her mouth to scream but nothing came out. Her voice was suddenly gone and she was suddenly paralyzed. Could Finn know Cage? She thought to herself. She hopped not.   
She heard footsteps behind Finn but she knew he couldn't hear it, knowing that because he was drunk and he wasn't very aware. She heard the footsteps get closer and closer. As the person got closer, Finn hit Clarke exactly where Cage used to hit her. In the ribs first. Then the shins. It was exactly like Cage except more painful. Clarke let out a quiet groan, feeling the pain shoot through her entire body.   
Clarke was barely conscious. She had only her someone other than her fall to the ground. She felt someone pick her up, carrying her somewhere. Who was it? Clarke had thought  
Clarke's eyes fluttered open a few moments after she was placed onto the couch. She saw someone's head hovering over her as they stood they. She couldn't make out whose face it was. Her vision became clearer after a few moments as she saw a girl and a boy.   
It was Bellamy and a brunette girl with the emerald green eyes. She hadn't noticed Lexa standing there but she noticed Bellamy. How could she not know there were two people hovering their heads over her.   
"Are you okay?" Bellamy asked.   
Clarke nodded as she got up but they both pushed her back down.   
"You need to rest." Bellamy said.   
"Are all of those bruises from Finn?" Lexa asked quietly.   
"Yeah." Clarke lied. She knew that Lexa knew it was a lie. Lexa went with the lie.  
Clarke finally got up, ignoring them trying to tell her to lay back down. She limped her way to find Raven and Octavia. She easily spotted them on the back porch playing beer pong.   
Clarke limped over to them, as they noticed her easily. "What's wrong Clarke?" Octavia asked, still sober unlike Raven.  
"I was uh, beat by Finn." Clarke mumbled.   
"What game?" Octavia asked like nothing was wrong.  
"No really." Clarke said seriously. "Could we go back to the dorm soon?"   
"Yeah, let us finish this game and I'll drive all of us back." Octavia said in a worried tone.   
The game didn't go on for very long. Octavia and Raven had won easily against a guy named Lincoln and some other guy. Octavia helped both girls to the car. The walk seemed like forever for Octavia since she was helping them both to the car.   
When they got to the car, someone was standing in front of the car. Clarke squinted to make out who it was. As they got closer, she could tell who it was. It was Cage. Why was he here? Clarke thought to herself.   
"Who are you?" Octavia demanded. "What do you want?"   
"I'm here for Clarke." He looked over at Clarke. "I see that Finn had carried out my orders."   
Octavia let go of Raven who was now conscious of what was going on and like she was never sober. "Let me in my damn car." She growled.  
"I'm sorry little girl, that's not gonna happen until we get what we want." He hissed.  
Clarke walked towards Cage in surrender as Cage smiled widely. "Now you can have your car."   
Raven and Octavia stood there as more people appeared. There were at least ten of them. Clarke was held once again by the wrists as Cage lifted up her shirt, revealing her scars and bruises. "Why don't you explain to your NEW friends what these are." Cage said as he lifted up the bottom of Clarke's jeans.   
Octavia and Raven were speechless. They had thought that Clarke was happy but they were wrong all along. That's why she had avoided them and everyone else. But what could have caused it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, you met them. Sorry?


	8. 8

__Clarke was being restrained by Cage and his gang. Cage lifted his sleeve, revealing a tattoo of a huge gang all over New Jersey. Cage just happens to be one of the head leaders of the gang.

  
  
_Cage was sitting with Clarke as she leaned her head on his shoulder. They were only freshmen and Cage was sort of new to the school. Cage was helped by Clarke and he "liked" her._   
_After school, Clarke and Cage were hanging out in his room and he was changing his shirt. Clarke glanced over at his right shoulder, revealing a tattoo._   
_"What is that?" Clarke asked surprised and angry._   
_"It's a tattoo of my dad's family business." Cage lied._   
_"Cool." Clarke said snapping a quick photo._   
_Clarke walked into her house, quietly and being cautious. She had hoped to not see her mother drunk again. Luckily she wasn't. Clarke approached her mother._   
_"Hey mom, do you know what this is?" Clarke asked lifting her phone up with the picture._   
_"Oh my lord." Her mother gasped._   
_"What?" Clarke asked._   
_"That's a gang logo." Her mother frowned._   
_Clarke gasped and ran off to her room, angry at herself for trusting a most likely criminal. She decided to call him._   
_"Hey, what's up?" Cage's raspy voice came onto the screen._   
_"You're in a gang?!" Clarke shouted._   
_"Chill out." Cage muttered._   
_"No!" Clarke shouted. "You didn't tell me the truth?!"_   
_"I'm trying to make a new image." Cage growled._   
_"Not working." Clarke said and hung up._   
_The next day during lunch, Clarke sat by herself once again right before Cage had come to the school. Cage walked up to her with Emerson and another girl. "Tsing, Emerson, hold her!" Cage demanded._   
_Cage started punching her in guts and when she refused, he would have his guys have a tighter grip on her wrists. Then he'd kick her shins._

  
"Let her go!" Octavia shouted at Cage.  
"It's okay." Clarke reassured Octavia. "Just let me go."   
"No!" Octavia shouted. "This is illegal."   
Cage started to punch Clarke in the guts. Clarke coughed up some blood. Then Cage punched her again. Clarke was barely conscious but she heard footsteps once again.   
"Tell them the truth!" Cage demanded.   
Clarke struggled and let him punch her again, knowing there was someone coming. Then Clarke felt the guys let go of her wrists and someone catch her.   
Lexa made her way, following Clarke slowly behind. She was making sure everything was alright. When she approached Clarke, she saw her coughing up blood. Lexa looked up and saw Cage.   
"What the hell Cage?" Lexa shouted.  
"None of your business." Cage whispered.  
Lexa threw a punch at his face. Cage was already down. Tsing and Emerson came for Lexa, trying to fight her. Lexa just punched them in the face too. She had scared the rest of them off and rushed over to Clarke.   
"Is she breathing?" Lexa asked.  
Octavia nodded her head and Raven called 911. Lexa nodded her head back to Octavia, watching to make sure Clarke was still alive.   
The ambulance arrived and they got Clarke into the ambulance and they drove away. Once the ambulance got a distance, Finn came up to Lexa.  
"Fuck off." Lexa said to Finn who was behind her.  
"Let's not get hasty." Finn whispered.  
Lexa turned around and threw a punch at him. Finn's hand had caught her wrist and he threw a punch at her, but she had caught his wrist. Octavia jumped onto his back, choking him to an extent where Lexa could break free and knock him out. Lexa took the opportunity and escaped his grip. She then punched his guts and they let him go.   
Octavia got into her car and drove them all to the hospital. The ride was silent, everyone's mind on if this was Clarke's life every day. They tried to imagine it but their minds kept going blank.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Lexa knows Cage????? Sorry?


	9. 9

Raven parked quickly and they all rushed into the hospital. Octavia had beaten the others to the front desk.   
"Who are you here to see?" The woman said in a calm voice.  
"Clarke Griffin." Octavia breathed heavily.   
"Room forty." The woman said smiling.   
They walked down the hallway in silence, waiting to see Clarke. "So, what makes the all mighty popular girl come with us to see her?" Raven said breaking the silence.  
"I'm just making sure she is fine." Lexa responded.  
"Really? I'm pretty sure that Lexa Woods wouldn't give a damn." Raven spat.   
Lexa had no excuse to be there nor did the other two. They were there to support the new girl and hopefully be friends with her even though she wouldn't let them get to know her. They would have to spend more time around her.  
Raven was the first to enter her hospital room, Octavia and Lexa following. They saw Clarke laying there, all clean and fresh. She still had the bruises and scars.  
"What are you guys doing here?" Clarke croaked.   
"We came to check on you." Raven exchanged looks with Octavia and then Lexa.   
"Well thanks for wasting your own time." Clarke stiffened. "I'm not worth your time." Clarke started to frown.  
"How can we be sure you're a waste of time?" Lexa mumbled as she fidgeted with her fingers.   
"I am. I always have been. If you guys could leave, that would be great." Clarke said.   
They nodded and left the room. They all walked back to Raven's car in silence. They all had their minds on what Clarke had said to them. Why had she said that to them?  
Raven dropped Lexa off at her dorm and her and Octavia headed to Ark Hall. The parking spaces were almost empty because of Bellamy's unsuccessful party for the girls. Raven snatched a close up parking space.   
Raven jumped onto the couch as Octavia did after. They sat in the dark, in the silence. "Why does she think she's a waste of time?" Octavia asked.   
"I don't know but I think we should go through her room." Raven smirked.   
The girls got up and got into her room. One thing Raven noticed was all of her pants were sweats or jeans. She had barely any skin revealing clothes except for a few. It didn't give much away though.   
Octavia was looking through her drawers for personal journals. She had been successful and they opened to the first entry.

  
**April 10 2018**   
**Today was just like any other day. Cage had done what has been doing ever since our "breakup." I wish it wasn't so hard on me. Sometimes I want to curl up in a ball and forget about everything.**

  
Octavia and Raven exchanged looks, knowing they shouldn't turn to the next page but they did. They turned to the next entry.

  
**April 17 2018**   
**I had nightmares last night of my future. I was being stabbed by Cage himself and him and his friends laughing at me. "Your dad can't save you now." They kept saying. I couldn't help but cry.**

  
"I'm still trying to piece this together." Raven gasped.   
Octavia put her hand on Raven's back, trying to comfort her. "We'll piece it together."

  
**April 28 2018**   
**I had my fifth trip to the hospital today after lunch. It's the same thing every time. This time I was hit harder than usual. I can't stop him.**

  
**May 15 2018**   
**I expected the last day of my junior year to be better but it wasn't. It was ruined. I just wanted to have a good day. I really need to think about transferring schools. I still don't know why he does these things. What did I do wrong?**

  
**June 7 2018**   
**I was visited by Emerson today while my mom was out working and I made my first trip of the month to the hospital. I've been to the hospital more than a hundred times in my life because of this. This is my life.**

  
**June 26 2018**   
**I was given a new scar by Tsing's knife while I was out shopping. I had made another trip to the hospital to get stiches but it's a permanent scar. Another to add to the collection.**

  
**July 4 2018**   
**I was encountered at a fair by an unfamiliar boy who decided to stab me in public. I lost a lot of blood and I'm guessing he's with Cage.**

  
**July 26 2018**   
**I finally have a good day. I sat at home, watching a lot of movies on my CD player. I took a good nap and I finally got my mind off of things for a few hours.**

  
**August 3 2018**   
**I'm finally transferring schools! I'm hoping this goes well. I need a fresh start. I need something other than this.**

  
"WOW!" Raven said in surprise. "I never thought."   
"I still can't piece it all together." Octavia sighed.   
The girls exited her room to head to bed. It might help them with some sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More of Clarke's past. :)


	10. 10

Clarke had been released from the hospital and she caught a bus back to Arkadia. The ride was an hour or so long. Clarke sat in the back, leaning against the window. She had been too rude to the girls. They were nice to enough to help her out but why was she so rude to them?   
Clarke got off the bus and went into Ark Hall. She entered her dorm room, hoping the others were asleep. It was only seven in the morning. Luckily they were asleep. Clarke slipped into some sweatpants and a long sleeved shirt that was blank and black. She jumped onto her bed, closing her eyes.   
"Welcome back." Raven said as she poked her head through the doorway. "How you feeling?"   
"I'm fine." Clarke said.   
"Well that's good." Raven smiled and walked away.  
Clarke had looked over at her desk and there was her journal out, laying on the bare table. Clarke got up and grabbed the notebook. They had been in her room last night.   
She stormed into the living room and they were sitting on the couch, watching the news. Clarke stood there, waiting for them to notice. Clarke cleared her throat as they turned around.   
"Did you go through this?" Clarke said as she lifted up the notebook.  
They nodded their heads slowly as Clarke stormed out of the living room and back into her room. She chucked the notebook at the drawer and pulled out her phone. She was going to make a phone call.   
"Hello, mom?" Clarke said.   
"Who is this?" A man said through the phone.  
"Who are you?" Clarke said in disgust.   
"Oh right, I'm Marcus Kane." He said. "Abby!"   
She heard him hand over the phone to her mom. "Hey Clarke."   
"Who's that?" Clarke asked.  
"I wasn't going to tell you till Christmas but we're seeing each other." Her mother said in a worried tone. She was worried for her daughter's reaction.  
"That's okay." Clarke sighed.   
"How is school?" Abby asked.   
"It's good. I was sent to the hospital last night." Clarke said like it wasn't a big deal.  
"What happened?" Abby gasped.  
"Cage." Clarke said blankly.  
"Have you made new friends?" Abby asked happily.  
"No." Clarke mumbled.   
"You need to make friends." Abby said. "You can't be alone for forever."   
"I know." Clarke sighed.  
"I have to go. I'll talk to you later." Abby said and hung up.   
"You can't be alone for forever. You can't be locked up in a cage." Clarke whispered to her self. Her mother told her that after Jake had passed away. Clarke repeated it in her head. "Friends. You need friends."   
Lexa sat at the bar, waiting for Lincoln. Anya had blown her off for a date. The door opened and Lincoln slid into their normal seats. There was a different bartender today. They wouldn't be ordering anything today though.   
"So, why'd you call me here?" Lincoln asked.  
Lexa gulped and took a deep breath. "What if I liked someone but they said that they were a waste of time."   
"Who?" Lincoln grinned.   
"Forget who." Lexa sighed. "I just want to know what you would do."   
"Well, if I were in your shoes, I would...wait." Lincoln said. "Is this a crush?!"  
"maybe." Lexa said. "Continue."   
"I would spend a lot of time with them and show them that they are worthy of your time." Lincoln smiled. "I'm just surprised that you like someone."   
"Maybe. I'm not sure." Lexa said. "we'll see what happens."   
"Is this why you didn't take anyone home last night?" Lincoln asked.   
"I wasn't in the mood." She lied.   
He nodded and he got up to leave. "thank you." Lincoln nodded and exited the building.   
Spend time with her. Show her she isn't a waste of time. Lexa repeated in her head.   
Clarke hadn't really thought of making friends. She couldn't have any idea. Then her phone started going off.

  
_Echo- Who wants to go sky diving or do go karts today?_   
_Harper- I'm in_   
_Raven- Octavia and I will go_   
_Luna- I shall be there_   
_Ontari- count me in_   
_Lexa- Sure._   
_Gaia- I'm not busy_   
_Nyilah- sure, why not_   
_Anya- I've got a date ;) sorry girls_

  
What was this? Clarke walked into the living room and sat down next to Octavia. "What is this?" Clarke asked as she showed Octavia the messages.   
"Oh, that's the group chat." Octavia smiled. "I added you to it because everyone is in there."   
"Okay." Clarke said. "Do you guys do a lot of activities like this?"   
Octavia nodded her head and smiled. "You should come. You'd meet everyone."   
Then the front door opened. "Did I miss something?" Raven huffed.  
"No, nothing." Octavia blew a kiss at her as she walked to her room.   
Clarke walked back to her room and opened the group chat.

  
_Clarke- I'll be there._


	11. 11

Lexa smiled at her phone.

  
_Clarke- I'll be there_

  
She was going. What made her change her mind? Lexa wanted to know but didn't care at the same time. She was just happy. She wanted make Clarke feel like a normal human. Lexa pulled a DM with Octavia.

  
_Lexa- Hey, do you anything about Clarke's past?_   
_Octavia- Yeah, why?_   
_Lexa- Just wondering_   
_Octavia- Yeah. One second._   
_Lexa- okay_   
_Octavia- had to find it in notes._   
_Lexa- that's fine._   
_Octavia-_   
_April 10 2018_   
_Today was just like any other day. Cage had done what has been doing ever since our "breakup." I wish it wasn't so hard on me. Sometimes I want to curl up in a ball and forget about everything._   
_April 17 2018_   
_I had nightmares last night of my future. I was being stabbed by Cage himself and him and his friends laughing at me. "Your dad can't save you now." They kept saying. I couldn't help but cry._   
_April 28 2018_   
_I had my fifth trip to the hospital today after lunch. It's the same thing every time. This time I was hit harder than usual. I can't stop him._   
_May 15 2018_   
_I expected the last day of my junior year to be better but it wasn't. It was ruined. I just wanted to have a good day. I really need to think about transferring schools. I still don't know why he does these things. What did I do wrong?_   
_June 7 2018_   
_I was visited by Emerson today while my mom was out working and I made my first trip of the month to the hospital. I've been to the hospital more than a hundred times in my life because of this. This is my life._   
_June 26 2018_   
_I was given a new scar by Tsing's knife while I was out shopping. I had made another trip to the hospital to get stiches but it's a permanent scar. Another to add to the collection._   
_July 4 2018_   
_I was encountered at a fair by an unfamiliar boy who decided to stab me in public. I lost a lot of blood and I'm guessing he's with Cage._   
_July 26 2018_   
_I finally have a good day. I sat at home, watching a lot of movies on my CD player. I took a good nap and I finally got my mind off of things for a few hours._   
_August 3 2018_   
_I'm finally transferring schools! I'm hoping this goes well. I need a fresh start. I need something other than this._   
_Lexa- Thanks_

Lexa read the message carefully and slowly. That's a rough past. I was guessing that it was worse since that shouldn't be that big of a deal to say "I'm not worth your time." There had to more but this could help it.

  
_Echo- We're going to Go Kart at the activity center around noon._

  
Everyone responded with an okay or sounds good. Lexa didn't respond since they know she was going. She hated reassuring people like that.  
Lexa put a pair of blue jean shorts and a white t-shirt. It was thirty minutes till noon. She got into her Mustang. She headed towards the activity center which was fifteen minutes away plus traffic which should get her there in twenty five minutes or so.  
Lexa parked at the activity center and saw some of the girls standing in front of the building. They were waving at her. Lexa waved back to them, smiling.  
"Hey Lexa!" Ontari and Echo smiled.  
"Hey guys." Lexa said.  
Echo, Ontari, Harper, Luna, Gaia, and Nyilah were there. They were just waiting on Raven, Octavia, and Clarke. It wasn't long until Raven's NSX pulled into the parking lot. They all got out as they waved to them. Raven was the only one who waved back.  
"So, let's go get ourselves some tickets." Ontari shouted and walked into the building. Everyone followed her into the building.  
Lexa stood there, waiting for Clarke to catch up.  
"Hey." Lexa said smiling at Clarke.  
"Hello." Clarke mumbled.  
"Do you like to Go Kart?" Lexa asked.  
"I've never been." Clarke said. "Is it fun?"  
"Oh yeah." Lexa smiled. "I win every time."  
"Challenge accepted." Clarke smiled.

  
**God, her smile is beautiful. Lexa thought.**

  
'You should smile more often." Lexa said. 'It's a beautiful smile."  
"Thanks." Clarke said. "Who said I didn't smile."  
"I dunno." Lexa held her hands out in defeat.  
They got up to the desk finally, which they were last.  
"two tickets." Lexa said.  
The desk clerk gave them their wristbands and they walked off.  
"You didn't have to pay for my ticket." Clarke said.  
"My treat." Lexa said. "It's your first time racing."  
They walked up to the track which was past the arcade and lazertag. The girls got in line together, waiting for their turn.  
"How many?" A man asked.  
"Ten." Echo said.  
The gate opened and the girls had claimed their karts.  
"You will do three laps!" The man shouted. "First one to finish gets credits on their account! Good Luck!"  
The girls waited for the light to turn green so they could start their race. The light turned yellow and the girls had their foot hovered slightly over the gas peddle. Then the light turned green. They were off.


	12. 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spelled Niylah wrong. Whoops.

Lexa had pushed on the gas peddle immediately after the light turned green. Her Kart was in the very back of line. The course was half a mile long each lap.   
In first was Gaia which Raven was right behind her. Raven claimed first place as Lexa gained speed on her. She was exactly on her tail. Raven accelerated and went faster but Lexa kept up. Right behind Lexa was Octavia and Clarke, tied at the moment. Lexa got in first after they had passed the first lap. Raven had slowed down a bit as Clarke and Echo got in front of Raven and Octavia.   
Lexa was still far ahead and Echo not too far behind. Echo claimed first as they finished the second lap. Echo was suddenly passed by Lexa and Clarke right behind her. Clarke pushed the gas peddle all the way down, making her go faster and pass Lexa, winning the race.   
The girls all got out of their Karts as they went to look at their rankings.

  
**Clarke-1st**   
**Echo-2nd**   
**Lexa-3rd**   
**Nyilah-4th**   
**Raven-5th**   
**Octavia-6th**   
**Gaia-7th**   
**Harper-8th**   
**Ontari-9th**   
**Luna-10th**

  
"Okay, so let's go do some arcade games!" Raven shouted and everyone followed her.   
Clarke walked up to Lexa, who was obviously waiting for her. "Thought you won every time." Clarke grinned.   
"I had to let you win." Lexa smiled.  
"Then you'd let someone else in front of you too." Clarke fired back. Lexa gave a confused look. "Not so cocky now, aye?"   
"Very much." She said, running to the arcade.  
Lexa stopped at a skiball game and smiled. "What's that smile for?" Clarke asked.  
"See that score?" Lexa said. "That's the highest score. If I beat that score, will you hang out with me again?"   
"Sure, doubt you win though." Clarke said accepting the challenge.  
Lexa had got the ball in five-hundred every time she rolled the ball. It was unbelievable. Clarke had never seen that before. Lexa had beat the high score.   
"So, you were saying?" Lexa giggled.  
"Whatever." Clarke laughed.   
They caught up with Raven and Octavia who were playing in the basketball court. Raven was dribbling the ball and juking Octavia out. She went in for the layup and made it.  
"What is the score now? Like seventy-five to six?" Raven joked.  
"You wish Rae." Octavia said. "You're definitely taking the L."   
Clarke and Lexa watched them argue and laugh. The girls looked over to see them. "Wanna join us?" Raven asked.  
"Yeah, sure." Lexa said.   
"I call dibs on Lexa!" Octavia said.   
"I get Clarke." Raven smiled.   
The girls checked the ball up and Octavia had ball first. She had Lexa who was pretty good at everything. She passed the ball to Lexa who was guarded by both of them. That was a mistake because Octavia was at the basket, waiting for a layup. Lexa passed the ball to Octavia who made the layup.   
After half and hour of playing, they were all exhausted. They walked out of the gym to meet up with the others. They were playing volleyball. They were actually keeping score.  
"Wow, they're good!" Clarke said, staring at them.  
"They all play competitively." Lexa said.  
"Interesting." Clarke laughed. "I barely survived our game."   
"You did fine." Raven reassured her with a smile.   
They watched the girls finish up their game which was pretty long since they volley back and fourth or a long time.   
"Good game but terrible plays." Nyilah said sticking her tongue out at Echo.  
"You're Just jealous." Echo said smiling. "Where were you guys?"   
"We were playing some basketball." Raven said. "Wish I were to play with you guys. I would slay."   
Echo laughed at her remark and so did Octavia. Raven just flipped her hair like she would do when she thought she was awesome.   
"So, when do we get to hang out?" Lexa whispered in Clarke's ear.  
"How about never." Clarke joked.  
Lexa faked a hurt look. "You promised."   
"Yeah, yeah, whatever." Clarke said. "Whenever you'd like."  
"Sounds good to me." Lexa said with a wide smile. "I'd better get going."   
Clarke watched Lexa get into her car and drive off. She would be staying longer with Raven and Octavia. They would be getting some pizza at the small cafe in the building.   
"Did you have fun?" Raven said, taking a bite of pizza.   
"Yeah, a lot more than I thought." Clarke smiled, barely touching her slice.  
"That's good, now eat up." Raven said.   
Clarke took a bite of pizza, happily. She had eaten three slices of pizza which was a lot more food than she would usually eat. She had a good time for the first time in forever.


	13. 13

Lexa was sitting on the edge of her bed, reading a book. She had a whole bookshelf full of books. Most of them were either romance or mystery. Lexa's mind was on Clarke's smile though. She couldn't get it out of her head. It was like a permanent sight she couldn't ever erase.   
"Hey Lexa!" Anya shouted, entering Lexa's dorm.  
Anya's footsteps got louder as she walked to Lexa's room. Lexa put down her book to greet Anya. Anya however just greeted her with a smile and sat down on Lexa's bed.   
"How was Go Karting?" Anya asked.  
"It was fun." Lexa said. "How was your date?"  
"Oh, it was great." Anya smirked.   
"I can tell. You spent two days with whoever it is." Lexa laughed.   
"You ready for classes today?" Anya said, trying to change the subject.   
"I guess." Lexa sighed. "I just wish that I could stay here all day."   
"And why's that?" Anya asked with a goofy tone.  
"I want to read my books." Lexa gave her a straight look.   
"Oh bull." Anya chuckled.   
"Whatever." Lexa punched her in the arm slightly.   
"Why don't you want to go to classes though?" Anya let a small smile creep onto her face.   
"I'm very tired." Lexa sighed. "I'm serious."  
"How are you tired?"   
"I stayed up late last night. Couldn't sleep."   
"Mhm." Anya grinned.   
"Don't get any ideas." Lexa glared.   
Anya nodded, holding her smile back. Lexa got up from her bed to get a bag of potato chips out the kitchen. It wasn't really a kitchen. It was more of a counter, microwave, mini fridge and a few cabinets kind of kitchen. Lexa jumped back onto her bed, opening the bag.   
"I've got to get to class." Anya said.   
"See you later then." Lexa waved.  
Anya exited the dorm and Lexa went back to reading. She still couldn't focus on the book. It was like seeing something you shouldn't as a child and it's in your head for weeks. This wasn't something Lexa wasn't supposed to see though. This was different.   
Lexa sat the book down and laid back on her bed. She couldn't focus no matter what. It was like impossible. Lexa's phone started to ring. That was not normal. The only people with her number were the girls at the school and her brother.   
Lexa answered the phone, cautious about it.   
"Hello?" Lexa said. "Who is this?"   
"Hello." The familiar voice said calmly. "Do you remember me?"   
"I'm not sure who this is." Lexa gulped.   
"That's a shame." She pouted. "We used to date, didn't we?"   
"C-C-Costia?!" Lexa almost shouted.   
"You remember!" She cheered.   
"What do you want?" Lexa sighed.   
"To talk to you."   
"Well, you literally cheated on me, moved away like it was nothing and never even called." Lexa started shouting.   
"That was like THREE years AGO." The girl said angrily.   
"What do you want or I'm hanging up." Lexa shouted.   
"I was coming to Arkadia with my class." The girl said. "I wanted to stop bye and say hi."   
"Say hi?!" Lexa shouted. "Well for one, I don't want to see you. Two, visitors aren't allowed on campus unless family and three, you are probably just lonely."   
"Lexa.." She said. "I miss you."   
"Well I don't." Lexa calmed down. "I wish I'd never met you."   
"I don't think that." The girl said.   
"Bye Costia." Lexa murmured as she hung up the phone.   
Clarke stumbled into her first class which was embarrassing. She was obviously several minutes late which would not help her reputation. Everyone stared at her as she stumbled. No one laughed, they just watched her.   
"You're late Ms. Griffin." The teacher clarified.   
"Sorry sir, I couldn't find the class." Clarke muttered.   
"That's fine, considering you're still new." He sighed. "You can sit next to Echo."   
Clarke saw the empty desk next to Echo, almost in the very back of the class. Everyone watched her walk to the empty desk and sit down.   
"Literature sucks." The girl next to her whispered.   
"I guess." Clarke mumbled.   
"You went with us to the fun center, right?" The girl whispered.  
"Yeah."   
"Right, you kicked all of our asses." She smiled.   
"I guess so."   
"Echo, would you like to make a trip to the discipline office?" The teacher said.  
"No, sir." Echo said.   
"That's what I thought, now pay attention to the lesson." He said. "Or you can fail miserably with Ms. Woods."   
There were a few snickers that went around the class. Everyone looked at Echo, waiting for a response.   
"I'm good, sir." Echo smiled innocently.   
Class finally was dismissed after an hour and a half of article reading and lectures. Clarke grabbed all of her books and headed out and back to her dorm.   
She entered her dorm to Octavia and Raven shouting at each other, muffled by the wall but still hearable.   
Clarke made her way, passed their room, to her room. She sat her books down on the desk and plopped down onto her bed. She slipped her headphones on and tuned out the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay, we met Lexa's ex! Sorry? :)


	14. 14

Lexa sat in her room with Anya, pacing back and forth the room. She was panicking about her call from her ex, Costia. Anya was there to help her calm down.   
"I just don't know what to do." Lexa hyperventilated.   
"Lex, chill out a bit." Anya said with a calming tone.   
"I can't." Lexa snapped. "She's coming to Arkadia and I'll most likely run into her."   
"What about hanging out with Clarke?" Anya asked.   
"I haven't spoken to her since." Lexa said.   
"How about some music?" Anya asked.   
"Please." Lexa said.   
Anya found a playlist of acoustic covers on Spotify and turned it on. "Just listen and try to sleep a bit." Anya said. "I'll find us something to do."   
"Fine." Lexa pouted.   
Lexa awoke quickly, sweating and breathing heavily. She had a nightmare which has not occurred since Costia. Anya was sitting in the living room, waiting for her to wake up but she heard Lexa awake and rushed to her room.   
"It's okay." Anya comforted her. "Let it all out."   
"It was a nightmare." Lexa stuttered. "It was when Costia cheated and left me. Alone and broken."   
"It's okay." Anya said. "Let's go out with Lincoln."   
"Yeah." She sighed.   
"Clarke!" Raven shouted. "You want to go to the club with us?"   
Clarke had her headphones on still and asleep. Raven walked into her room and woke her up by poking her.   
"You wanna go to the club?" Raven asked.  
"God, Raven. I was sleeping." Clarke groaned.   
"And we are inviting you to come with us." Raven smiled.  
"Sure." Clarke's raspy voice sighed.   
Raven got out an outfit for Clarke and ran out of her room. Clarke slowly got up and looked to see what Raven had put out. It was a plain, pink sweater and sly blue skinny jeans. Raven knew what Clarke liked to wear.   
Clarke quickly changed and met Raven and Octavia in the living room. "Alright! Lets go!" Raven shouted in excitement and ran out of the door.   
"She's very excited." Octavia said as her and Clarke walked behind Raven.   
"I can tell." Clarke mumbled.   
They got into Raven's car and she took off before they could even buckle their seatbelts. "Why are you so excited?" Clarke questioned.  
"It is Tuesday and on Tuesdays they have parties." Raven chirped.   
"Oh wonderful." Clarke said under her breath where no one could hear her.   
Lexa pulled up into the parking lot of the club and parked in one of the empty lots. Most of the parking spaces were filled because it was Tuesday and the club was usually packed. Anya and Lexa got out of the car, and they spotted Lincoln, waiting at the door for her.  
"Hey." Lincoln smiled.   
"Hello." Lexa sighed.   
"Lets go get some drinks." Lincoln said, opening the door for the two girls.   
They pushed through the crowd to get to the bar. "Three peach wines."   
"You in a wine mood today?" Anya laughed.   
"Yeah." Lincoln said. "Why?"   
"You're never in a wine mood." Anya joked.   
"Whatever." He nudged her.   
The bartender gave him the drinks and they found their empty booth and sat down. Lincoln handed the girls their drinks.  
"So, you think that Clarke will be here?" Lincoln sipped his wine.   
"Doubt it." Lexa mumbled.   
"I bet she will." Anya said. "Raven probably dragged her along with them."   
"That's Raven for you." Lincoln laughed.   
"Cheer up, Lex." Anya said. "Drink up."   
Lexa took a large sip, her mind clearing a bit. "That's better."   
The door behind Lexa and Anya opened and a group of twenty-five teens walked in. Behind them was Clarke, Raven and Octavia. In that group of twenty-five, there was Costia. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so I realized that there are some extra notes at the end of the chapter and don't worry about those. They are on my Wattpad and I keep forgetting to delete them.


	15. 15

Lexa watched as Costia walked into the club with the huge group. She glared as the girl walked by but not noticing her.   
"Lex, maybe we should get a few more drinks." Lincoln suggested.   
"Maybe." Lexa shrugged. "I'll go get them."   
"Maybe that's not in the best interest." Anya said. "If you want to avoid her."   
"It's not her I want to run into." Lexa said and got up quickly so that they couldn't convince her otherwise.   
She walked over to the bartender, next to Clarke. "A bottle of grape wine please." Lexa said and the bartender nodded.   
Clarke hadn't noticed Lexa next to her as she talked with Raven and Octavia. Lexa waited for the bartender to return with her bottled wine as Clarke turned around, not noticing Lexa at first.   
"Hey." Clarke said. "Guessing everyone comes here on a Tuesdays?"   
"Yeah, it's our way of partying during the week other than Friday through Sunday." Lexa answered.   
"Cool, see you around." Clarke walked away to a booth with Octavia and Raven.   
Lexa was still waiting on her bottled wine when someone bumped into her slightly and turned around. "Oh, hey Lex." The girl smiled.   
"Costia." Lexa said under her breath, crossing her arms. "It's Lexa to you."   
"I'm sorry." Costia held her hands up in surrender. "I didn't know."   
"Didn't know." Lexa chuckled. "Lets see here, you cheated on me and left. You didn't know. Please, tell me if I'm wrong."   
Costia froze in her place and stared into the emerald green eyes that weren't as soft and caring as they used to be. "Tell me, I want to know." Lexa snapped.   
"I-I-I" Lexa cut her off.   
"Nothing." Lexa rolled her eyes. "That's what I thought."   
The bartender gave Lexa the bottled wine and she walked off to the table where Anya and Lincoln were sitting at. Lexa placed the bottle in the middle of the table and took her seat next to Anya. Lincoln and Anya shot worried looks at each other.   
"What's with you two?" Lexa asked.   
"We just saw your little argument with Costia." Lincoln sighed.   
"Now. Let us drink." Lexa groaned.   
Lincoln opened the bottle and poured the wine into their cups. "How much is your tab by now?" Lincoln joked.   
"It's been paid off probably." Lexa said and stared at the table where Clarke, Raven, and Octavia were sitting at.   
"Come on Clarke, drink it." Raven begged.   
"I don't want to." Clarke said.   
"Come on." Raven picked up the bottle and tried to force the liquid down her throat.   
"No, please." Clarke laughed as Raven laughed.   
"We got a staring girl over there." Octavia whispered into Raven's ear. "Keep her laughing."   
Raven kept trying to force the liquid down Clarke's throat as they laughed. "Okay, fine. I give up. I'll drink." Clarke laughed.   
"Finally." Raven said with excitement.   
With that, Clarke took a sip from her cup and made a cute gagging face. Raven and Octavia laughed as Clarke gagged on the aftertaste. "Did you like it?" Raven joked.   
"I bet she didn't." Octavia nudged Raven.   
"I agree with Octavia." Clarke laughed.   
"Well, lets get a round of shots." Raven said and Clarke groaned. "You're drinking them too."   
Raven walked off and Costia slid into the booth. "Mind if I sit here?"   
"I don't mind." Clarke mumbled.   
"I'm Costia, you?" The girl smiled.   
"Octavia and that's Clarke. Our friend, Raven, just went to get some drinks." Octavia smiled. "Nice to meet you."

"Same goes for you." Costia smiled. "Do you guys go to that academy or boarding school down the road?"   
"Yeah." Clarke mumbled.   
"My friend goes there." Costia said.   
"Who?" Octavia asked.   
"Lexa Woods." Costia said. "You know her?"   
"Yeah, she's like the queen bee and she's really scary sometimes." Octavia laughed.   
"Sounds like her." Costia laughed with Octavia.   
Raven came back with a few drinks and slid into the booth next to Octavia. "Who's our new friend?" Raven said excitedly.   
"Costia, and you're Raven?" Costia said.   
"Nice to meet you. And yes, Raven." Raven said. "Reyes, Raven Reyes."   
"Stop with the James Bond." Octavia nudged her as Raven picked up one of the drinks she got.   
"Maybe I will keep it going." Raven joked.   
"Don't." Octavia joked back. "Oh, Lexa's coming over here."   
"I'm going to the restroom." Clarke said and Costia slid out of the booth, letting Clarke out.   
"Mind if I sit?" Lexa asked.   
"Go ahead." Octavia smiled.   
Lexa sat next to Costia, awkwardly.   
"So, you guys friends?" Raven asked.   
"More or less." Lexa answered. "Old friends."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, Costia came in contact with Octavia and Raven. Sorry? :)


	16. 16

Clarke had slipped out of the booth to go to the bathroom, her excuse to stop an think about what she was doing. She wasn't okay with talking to strangers at a bar. It was a bar for teenagers, mostly, and it wasn't worse than a bar with adults. She just needed some air.   
She found the bathrooms in the back of the bar which was totally opposite of where they sat. She shoved through drunken teens, dancing and drinking. She finally got to the back of the bar and went into the women's bathroom. Clarke locked the door and stood in front of the sink.   
She turned the water on and put her hands under the warm water. She brought her warm hands up to her face. She turned the water off and took a second to think. She just wanted to go back home for a weekend. She also needed a car.   
It wasn't long until Clarke walked out of the bathroom and someone grabbed her and put their hand on her mouth, covering her mouth so the screams would be muffled. He came from behind and held his other arm around her waist. From the corner of her eyes, she saw a man, greasy and slick, long hair.   
"If you want to get away this time, be quiet." His deep voice said in her ear. "Do you understand?"   
Clarke nodded her head. She felt his arm around her waist move. He had pulled out a walkie talkie. "I've got her." Is all he said.   
"Bring her out back." The familiar voice said.   
The boy removed his hands from her mouth and quickly gasped onto her wrist and pulled her out of the back entrance. When he opened the door, the moonlight hit the awaiting face. Cage Wallace and his gang.   
"Thank you Finn." Cage said. "You can let her go now."   
"What if she runs?" Finn asked.   
"She won't." Cage reassured him.   
Finn let go of Clarke and stepped to the side as Cage walked closer to Clarke. As he got closer, Clarke flinched.   
"Love, don't be scared." Cage grinned.   
"I won't ever love you." Clarke spat. "You and your gang killed my father. You had a Semi-I hit our vehicle and hit my father only."   
"There is no evidence that it was us though." Cage said with a calm voice.   
"If they stripped that guy down, there would be the tattoo." Clarke growled. "Revealing the fact that it was you."   
"We haven't been caught once yet." Cage smirked. "Plus, your father broke our deal."   
"He did what was right." Clarke spaced out her words furiously.   
Clarke kicked Cage's ribcage and Finn came for her. He ran towards her and she punched him in the face, furiously and causing her fist to bleed. Both Cage and Finn were knocked out. Emerson came next who punched Clarke in the stomach and she flinched. Clarke fell to the ground and got up. She did an uppercut to his chin, making him fall back.   
The girl standing had made a run for it. Clarke didn't even try to chase after her. It had reoccurred to her that she had never fought anyone and her fist was bleeding.   
Clarke went back inside the bar and back to the bathroom. She was extremely proud of herself for fighting back. She put her fist under warm water and washed off all of the blood. Once she finished, she went back to the booth.   
"What took you so long?" Raven asked as Clarke slid into the booth next to Octavia.   
"Just some complications." Clarke lied.   
Raven looked at Clarke's bruised fist and frowned. "You're lying. What happened to your fist?"   
"It's complicated." Clarke snapped. "Can we just forget about it?"   
"Whatever." Raven mumbled.   
Clarke laid in her bed, thinking about what was going to happen to her next. Cage was probably planning his revenge. She hadn't thought of it when she fought back but when she looked at her scars, she didn't want anymore of them. She never attempted calling the police. Maybe that was her next step when she ran into them. She would take Raven or Octavia and they would call the police. Maybe Bellamy or Lexa? Sure they were nice but she didn't know them very well.   
"Clarke?" Octavia asked from the doorway. "Can we talk? I won't tell Rae."   
"Sure." Clarke's raspy voice answered.   
Octavia made her way over to Clarke's bed and sat at the end of it.   
"What happened?" Octavia asked softly.   
"Remember those guys who ambushed us back at the party?" Clarke asked and Octavia nodded. "They had gotten me and I fought back."   
"Is there some history with them?" Octavia asked.   
"It's a very complicated history." Clarke sighed. "A story for another time."   
"I'm always here to talk to." Octavia smiled. "Rae can just be a bit harsh about it but she means well. Get a good nights sleep."   
Clarke nodded as Octavia got up and exited the room. Someone to talk to. That would be nice. Clarke had thought. Maybe she just needed to get the weight off of her chest. Clarke laid down on her bed and closed her eyes. Sleep came quickly. 


	17. 17

"Lex, please." The girl begged. "Let me explain."   
"I don't need an explanation." Lexa shook her head. "I know what I saw that night."   
"I was drunk." The girl shouted.   
"Costia, you need." Lexa said calmly. "I don't need you or your stupid excuses anymore."   
"I'm not making excuses." Her voice calmed. "I never wanted this to happen."   
"Well it did." Lexa said. "Now get out of my room."   
The girl got up from Lexa's bed and walked over to Lexa's desk and kissed her goodbye. Lexa pulled away, shocked, and glared at the girl. "Don't ever touch my lips again."   
"That was goodbye for good." The girl said, exiting her dorm.   
Lexa got up from her desk chair and jumped onto her bed. She got her phone from her bedside table and played some Guns N Roses. Paradise City was her song. It helped her escape all the madness of her life. She needed it after Costia cheated on her and left. After her family sent her to this stupid boarding school.   
"Take me down to the paradise city where the grass is green and the girls are pretty." Lexa sang along.   
After laying there, on her bed, listening to Bon Jovi and Guns N Roses, she got up to go to her classes. She couldn't ditch all of her classes. She needed to go to college and get a good job. She needed the scholarship. She didn't want her parent's money for college.   
She made her way to the calculus class which was somewhat close to Ark Hall. Just a three minute walk. She entered the mathematics building where every math class was held. She entered the first room on the left and took her seat in the back, next to the window.   
Then the teacher came into the classroom and began the lesson. Lexa nearly fell asleep during his lesson. He made classes boring and hard. He taught the most complicated way to solve the problems. When the bell rang, Lexa shot up from her chair and scurried out of the building.   
She dropped off her book at her dorm and went to the coffee shop. The coffee shop was very empty for a Wednesday. There were at least five people sitting around, doing work on their laptops. Lexa had gone there to see if Anya was there. Anya would get out of class in a few minutes.   
"Large Vanilla Mocha." Lexa told the lady behind the counter.   
"Three fifty." The girl said and Lexa handed her the cash.   
The lady went and made the mocha quickly and then gave Lexa the drink. Lexa walked away from the counter and sat down at a two person table.   
Not long after, Anya walked into the shop and took her seat across from Lexa. "Hey Lex, you look depressed."   
"I'm splendid." Lexa sarcastically remarked.   
"Don't get pissed at me." Anya snorted.   
"Just having a great day."   
"What happened?" Anya asked.   
"Costia came to visit and she kissed me." Lexa deadpanned.   
"Well damn." Anya chuckled and Lexa glared at her. "Okay, Okay. What did you tell her?"   
"To get out and leave." Lexa said, leaving out the part about not touching her lips ever again.   
"Okay, that's an easy let down." Anya said.   
"It wasn't a let down." Lexa said. "I told her to get out of my life."   
"Someone is triggered." Anya joked and Lexa glared at her. "Can't I try to cheer you up?"   
"Nope." Lexa shook her head.   
"Maybe a certain blonde could help you." Anya smirked.   
"Piss off." Lexa laughed.   
"You totally like her." Anya gasped.   
"Do not." Lexa shot back.   
"You do too."   
"Whatever you say." Lexa got up and threw her mocha away. "I'll see you later." Lexa waved and exited the building.   
Lexa returned to her dorm and sat down at her desk, looking through the group chat.

  
_Raven- Good morning._   
_Harper- Morning. Who's up for kayaking this weekend?_   
_Echo- Sounds fun. Where?_   
_Harper- Polis Lake. Just a few hours away._   
_Octavia- We should rent a van and all ride together!_   
_Anya- sounds like a horrid idea._   
_Lexa- I'll go. I hear there is an island for kayaking visitors._   
_Raven- I want to go to that island._   
_Octavia- Sign me up! Clarkie, you should go!_   
_Clarke- maybe. might return home for the weekend._   
_Raven- Don't be a party pooper. You and your depressing life._   
_Clarke- I said maybe. geez_

  
Lexa put her phone down and got out her calculus homework. She had another class in forty minutes so she'd try to finish her calculus homework before that next class.


	18. 18

"Clarkie!" Raven shouted as she entered Clarke's room. "You should go on the trip."  
"I was going to go visit home for the weekend." Clarke sighed. "Do you guys always do stuff on the weekend?"   
"Well duh." Raven rolled her eyes. "What kind of group would it be if we weren't going to do fun activities together?"   
"You're just so bored." Clarke joked.  
"No, I have friends." Raven shot back. "You need to socialize with us."   
"Meh." Clarke deadpanned.   
"We're going swimming!" Raven shouted. "How could you pass that up?"   
"I can." Clarke laughed. "It's called a family."   
"Whatever." Raven rolled her eyes and walked out of her room.   
Clarke went back to sketching a dragon which she was going to color with her alcohol markers. It was a crystalized and ice dragon. There sharp crystals sticking out of it's spine and an icy aura around it. There were razor sharp teeth and a long icy tail. The body was a simple sketch with some scales.   
Clarke finished the outlining of the dragon and traced it with her black alcohol marker, tracing every line with perfect precision.   
"Clarke!" Octavia shouted from the living room.   
Clarke groaned and closed her sketchbook furiously. Couldn't a girl just sketch in silence?! She placed the sketchbook on her bedside table and walked into their small living room.   
"What now?" Clarke groaned.   
"Are you going on the trip?" Octavia asked.   
"Yes, only because everyone keeps bothering me about it." Clarke hissed.   
"Someone is feisty." Octavia muttered where Clarke could barely hear but enough to hear.   
"I just want to sketch in silence." Clarke said, walking back to her room.

  
_Octavia- Yay! Clarkie is going with us!_   
_Raven- Hooray! Celebration!_   
_Harper- So it will only be Lexa, Octavia, Raven, Echo, Clarke, and I going._   
_Raven- aye_

  
Clarke dialed her mom's number and sighed. She couldn't escape the girls and their trips and conversations. It was a pit of hell where nothing or no one escapes.   
"Hey Clarke." Her mother said. "How are you?"   
"I'm good." Clarke said nervously. "I had a few encounters with Cage again."   
"Are you okay?" Her mother asked in concern. She had always known Clarke had a hard time with some people at school and the fact of her scars that kept showing up.   
"Yes, mom, I'm fine." Clarke sighed.   
"Are you sure you don't want to press charges?" Her mother asked.  
"I'm sure."   
"Okay, I'm going on a date soon. I'll talk later." Her mother chuckled through the phone, knowing her daughter would grill her.   
"What? How? Who?" Clarke's eyes lit up in surprise.   
"Calm your shit." Her mother laughed. "I'll tell you later if it goes well."   
"What is this fucked up shit?!" Clarke shouted.   
"Watch your language."   
"You just cursed too." Clarke rolled her eyes.   
"Whatever, I love you." Her mother chuckled.   
"Love you." Clarke said and hung up.   
When Clarke sat her phone down, both Octavia and Raven were at her door. "Everything alright?" Octavia asked.   
"What do you mean?" Clarke tilted her head in confusion.   
"You just shouted 'What is this fucked up shit' and we didn't know if something was wrong." Octavia said.   
"Everything is fine." Clarke laughed. "I was on the phone."   
"You scared the shit out me." Raven deadpanned and Octavia laughed, clutching her stomach. "You're dumb."   
"Please argue and flirt somewhere else." Clarke glared and watched the two girls walk away.


	19. 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is one of my favorite chapters to read and was to write. :)

Lexa  
"Let's play a game!" Raven shouted throughout the van. "Let's play our version of Never have I ever."  
"Nope, never, and not happening." Harper and Echo groaned.  
"Come oonnn." Raven faked a hurt look. "Have some fun."  
"If it helps, we all will play." Octavia smiled from the drivers seat.  
"Hell no!" Harper shouted.  
"Just play the damn game." I huffed.  
"Thank you." Raven said. "Now, I'll keep score and say the question."  
"Fuck you." Echo laughed.  
"Never have I ever kissed a male."  
"I have," Clarke, Harper, and Echo said.  
"Never have I ever caught my parents having sex."  
"I have." Echo, Octavia, and Harper said and frowned in disgust.  
"Never have I ever hunted."  
"I have." Echo and I said.  
"Never have I ever been to the lake."  
"I have." Everyone but Clarke said. We all looked at her.  
"Oh my gosh." Harper squealed. "How have you never been to the lake."  
"I don't go places." She gave a short answer. "I'm not a thrill seeker nor am I fun."  
"You seem fun to me." I stated. "You were competitive when we went go karting."  
There was no response but there was silence. Then Raven threw a cd at Octavia, who was driving."Ow, What the fuck."  
"Play the music." Raven ordered.  
"Don't throw the cd at the driver." Octavia groaned. "Throw it at the shotgun rider."  
"Fuck you." Harper flipped the middle finger.  
"Keep that for Monty." Echo muttered.  
"I can hear you, dumbass." Harper shouted. "You think you're so slick."  
"Just play the music so you guys stop arguing." I shouted above their bickering.  
Harper put the cd in the cd slot and there was a bunch of party songs in there. I'm not surprised though. She seems like the one to party a lot. I mean a lot. I don't go to all of the parties other than the bar parties. I'm assuming that Raven goes to all of them. It suits her to get drunk a lot. Her and Anya would get along well. Anya and Raven never formally met since Anya always blows us off with her dates.  
"Are you kidding me?!" Octavia shouted. "You're playing fucking perv songs."  
"Yes, and?" Raven deadpanned.  
"You made this cd?"  
"Yup." Raven popped the "p" in a proud manner.  
"What am I going to do with you." Octavia shook her head.  
"Fuck me." Raven smirked.  
"There are other people in this van." Harper groaned.  
"You have your fair share." Raven shot back.  
"Everyone but Clarke and Lexa." Echo retorted. "Lucky you."  
"I have my fair share." Clarke said. "I'd rather not say though."  
"Lexa?" Raven looked at me.  
"I'd rather not talk about it." I looked down.  
"Anyways, who's ready to drink and party?" Raven shouted.  
"No one said drinking and no parties. Just a good time." Harper said.  
"Parties are a good time." Raven smirked. "I get laid."  
"Once again, keep it in your pants." Harper groaned.  
"Not like anything you haven't done." Raven shot back.  
"Are they always like this?" Someone asked in my ear and I immediately knew it was Clarke. She hasn't experienced their horrid conversations. I feel bag for my virgin eyes and ears.  
"Unfortunately, Yes." I laughed.  
"My poor ears." She joked.  
"I feel you."  
We sat in silence the a while, thankfully, listening to Raven's shitty cd. We were just lucky Raven was silent for at least forty five minutes.  
"Fifteen minutes away!" Octavia shouted.  
"Thank the lords!" Raven groaned. "My legs are stiff and they need to walk or some sort of psychical exercise."  
"I'm just glad we're not going to have to listen to this shit cd anymore." Harper snorted.  
"You could've ejected the cd anytime." Raven shot back.  
"Just eject the damn cd, please." Echo groaned. "I just wanted to take nap and I was falling asleep when you started talking!"  
"Your loss." Raven shrugged.  
Harper took the cd out of the CD player and Octavia turned on the radio, thankfully, and we listened to the radio. Clarke and I had suggested old rock music but everyone else rejected us. Everyone couldn't agree so Harper just played the rock station. Clarke and I sang to all of the songs and everyone else sat in silence.  
Octavia pulled into a parking lot in front of a giant marina. It was a giant lodge and it looked really nice. The docks were filled with houseboats, pontoons, jet skis, and jet boats. I saw a few yachts but they were all on one dock.  
"We're here bitches!" Octavia shouted.


	20. 20

Lexa was told to go rent out the kayaks while the other girls got changed into their bathing suits. She did as they told her to. She was wishing that Anya would have joined them, but that would never happen. Anya never spent time with the girls. Even to save her own life.   
Lexa rented out four kayaks, knowing someone would want to share. Well, two people would have to share. That was fine with Lexa as long as people didn't pair up with others they hate which would be hard because they all bickered the entire way.   
"Did you rent them out?" Raven shouted as she approached Lexa at the docks. She was ahead of the other girls who walked and laughed, other than Clarke. They all wore bikinis other than Clarke. She was wearing a white t-shirt and running shorts. You still see the sports bra under her shirt though.   
"Yeah, I rented four." Lexa said.   
"Sounds good," Raven said. "Octavia and I will share and Harper and Echo can share."   
The other girls finally caught up to Raven and they had calmed down from all of their laughing. "Octavia and I are sharing and Harper and Echo can share."   
"What?!" Harper squealed. "I'm not sharing with her. She's a bitch."   
"I could say the same about you too." Echo stuck her tongue out at the girl.   
"Clarke and Lexa could share," Harper said. "Anything to not share with Echo."   
"I don't know how to kayak so that's fine." Clarke casually said.   
"Thank you!" Harper and Echo smiled.   
"We need to grab the kayaks, paddles, and our life jackets over there." Lexa said, pointing to the side of the rental building.   
"Pshh, who need a life jacket." Raven laughed.   
"You won't be saying that when you drown." Echo retorted.   
"I'm too awesome to drown." Raven stuck her tongue out.   
They walked to the side of the building and grabbed four kayaks and paddles. They each grabbed a life jacket and put them on.   
"Just so you know, I'm not wearing mine when we get to the island." Raven said.   
"Can't wait till you drown." Echo mumbled.   
"I can hear you, jackass." Raven shouted.   
Echo shoved Raven, playfully and Raven did the same. Then Raven tackled Echo to the ground, making everyone groan. They knew this wasn't going to end well. If they tried to interfere, they'd get tackled too.   
Clarke stepped in and pulled the girls apart but they both punched Clarke in each sides of her ribcage. It was so normal for that to happen that Clarke barely flinched but she felt the pain from the bruises. "Well someone grew balls and stopped them." Harper murmured to herself.   
Both Raven and Echo realized what they had did and they had stopped in their places. Clarke didn't clutch her stomach, she just stood there. She was waiting to see if they were going to attack.   
"Sorry." Raven said, looking at the ground in shame.   
"It's fine." Clarke said, gritting between her teeth. She was definitely feeling the pain now.   
"Here, let me see if we bruised you." Echo said, walking towards Clarke.   
"No, no," Clarke protested but Echo grabbed the rim of Clarke's shirt, pulling the shirt up and revealing the dark purple, almost black bruises.   
"Oh my god." Echo gasped in horror, letting Clarke's shirt go. "We didn't do this."   
"It's fine." Clarke lied. She wasn't fine, she was hurting in the inside and screaming out in pain, internally.   
The girls let the conversation go as they got into the kayaks on the lake water. They paddled out to the island in the middle of main body of the lake. The island was fairly big. It was a tourist attraction with blow up obstacle courses and ropes to swing into the water on. They also had blow up water balls you could run inside of. There was a cabin in the middle of the island with a bathroom too.   
The girls paddled up to the docks and tied themselves to it with the rope the kayaks had inside of them.   
"Lets get this party started!" Raven shouted, getting out of the kayak. She started to run to the cabin as the other girls were still struggled to get out of the kayak and onto the docks. Raven looked back and realized she was ahead. "Hurry your slow asses!"


	21. 21

"Cannonball!" Raven shouted as she swung off of the rope and into the lake.   
Clarke laid on the grass, on a towel, near the rope and the water. There were the blow up balls near the rope and the obstacle course on the other side of the balls. Clarke was laying there alone while everyone else was swimming and joking around.   
Then Lexa got out of the water and walked towards Clarke. She sat down on the grass so she wouldn't make Clarke's towel wet. "You know you can join us."   
"I'm just sunbathing right now." Clarke said, opening her eyes to see who it was.   
"It's hard to sunbathe in a t-shirt and shorts." Lexa said.   
"Do you think I'd want to show the bruises?" Clarke asked. "Someone's gonna think I'm being abused."   
Lexa pressed her lips together, trying to not say, 'You are being abused.' She couldn't say it out loud. It was rude and pointing out something Clarke didn't want to be mentioned, most likely.   
"Come on, it's just swimming." Lexa smiled. "Have some fun."  
"What's your definition of fun?" Clarke almost snapped but in a polite manner.   
"I say joking around and being playful." Lexa said. "Also competition."   
"My idea of fun is reading, drawing, and sleeping."   
"You obviously have not been living." Lexa said.   
Lexa stood up and grabbed Clarke's wrist to help her up but Clarke made it difficult and did not try to get up herself. Lexa just had to use her muscles and pull Clarke up herself and she did. "Just come swim with us."   
"Fine." Clarke said. "If I drown, it's your fault."   
"Yeah, yeah." Lexa rolled her eyes. "Oh yeah, we aren't staying the night here and we're driving home tonight so if you want clothes, you might want to keep your shirt dry." With that Lexa ran back into the lake.   
Clarke took the white t-shirt off and placed it on her towel. She walked down to the somewhat sandy beach near the water. She walked straight into the water and stopped where the water was up to her ankles. The water was somewhat cold but warm. Her feet sunk into the sand and it felt soothing.   
"Stop stalling and come in!" Raven shouted.   
Clarke rolled her eyes and walked farther down into the lake water. She stopped again where the water was at her waist. The girls were farther out where the water was up to their shoulders. Of course. Clarke took a few moments to adjust to the cool water temperature and kept moving to where the girls were.   
"Yay, party pooper decided to join!" Octavia nudged Clarke playfully. "Cheers."   
"You aren't British." Echo rolled her eyes. "Here's some advice, don't use British terms ever again."   
"Why'd we bring her again?" Octavia snorted.   
"Because I was invited like everyone else."   
Octavia splashed Echo with water and everyone moved to the side so that they wouldn't get caught in the middle of their crossfire. Echo glared at the black-haired girl and sent a giant wave of water at her.   
"Want to go to the water balls?" Lexa asked everyone else.   
Raven nodded her head as they got out of the water and headed to the large netted area and the dock where the water balls were lying. There was a man sitting at the end of the dock under a giant umbrella and in a pullout chair.   
"Hello." He said to the girls with a smile. "How many?"   
"Six." Octavia shouted as she and Echo ran down to the end of the dock.   
"Thought you two were still fighting." Harper retorted.   
"Shut the fuck up." Echo nudged her.   
"Okay, go ahead." The man said. "Take any ball, have fun."   
They got inside of the hollow sphere and they started rolling around the netted area. Then Echo ran into Harper on purpose.   
"You bitch!" Harper shouted which was muffled but they could still hear.   
"Not your bitch though." Echo smirked and rolled into Lexa but Lexa's water ball made Echo fall back.   
"Love you too." Lexa grinned.   
Octavia and Raven were too busy fighting each other and Clarke just kept going in circles until Lexa rolled over to her and made her fall back.   
"Thanks." Clarke sarcastically said.   
"No problem." Lexa said and rolled the other direction.   
All the girls were getting ready to race on the obstacle course. The lifeguard blew the whistle and the girls were off with a start. They were all in lifejackets and they were all colored differently. They jumped off of the edge of the dock and swam over the first platform. The obstacle course was a lot like wipeout and that was what challenged them.   
Lexa climbed the up the ladder onto the first platform and she jumped onto the first moving up and down platform and onto the next and next. The next obstacle was a laddered rope that extended up fifteen feet to a higher platform.   
The girls climbed up the rope with much struggle and the first to fall was Clarke. She fell into the deeper water. At the top was the plat that led to a large jump onto a trampoline that you had to jump onto another platform a few feet higher.   
They successfully passed that and they got to the tightrope and Octavia fell next. Then there was the rock climbing wall where Harper fell. Then there was the ladder diagonally where you had to go quick and jump. No one fell but then there was a swinging rope where you had to get to the giant slide on the other side. Echo let go of the rope because of lack of grip.   
At the other side of the rope, there was another laddered rope and then rock climbing to the giant slide ahead of them. Raven and Lexa were both equal on this obstacle because of their strength but Lexa gained the upper hand and started to climb up faster. She slid down the slide and into the ringed hoop that was checkered white and black, meaning she won. Raven came close.   
The girls sat in the van while the van was still cooling off. They were all sweating while their hair was wet and they were all sitting in the heat.   
"You still didn't win." Raven told Lexa.   
"I just rock climb a lot." Lexa shrugged.   
"I do too but somehow you won?" Raven said. "I go rock climbing more than you."   
"How do you know?" Lexa asked.  
"I just do." The girl winked.   
"Let's get back to the dorms." Octavia shouted.   
She pulled the van out of the parking lot and they were off, back to the school campus.


	22. 22

Lexa sat on her bed with her book open Wednesday morning, hoping something would come up on her phone. She was bored out of her mind, barely focused on her book she had to read for class. Halloween was this weekend and she had no plans so far. She was hoping someone from the group chat would post something about a party.   
Lexa knew that Bellamy threw Halloween parties on the Friday before or after Halloween. They were always fun and talked about. Lexa never attended one though because she was too busy hanging around her dorm, alone. Anya and Lincoln would always try to drag her along but they failed miserably.

  
_Harper- group trick or treating?_   
_Echo- not with u._   
_Luna- stfu. U two are annoying asf. I'll go._   
_Gaia- I'm in. Got nothing better to do_   
_Ontari- Sure thing, meet where?_   
_Harper- How about at my dorm?_   
_Ontari- K, be there at five._   
_Me- Maybe._   
_Lexa opened her private messages with Clarke._   
_Me- Whatcha doin for Halloween?_   
_Clarke- going home to trick or treat with Raven and Octavia. Why?_   
_Me- Could I tag along?_   
_Clarke- sure_   
_Me- cool_

  
Lexa smiled at her phone and turned it off. She needed to find a costume. She opened Amazon and hesitated. She had no idea what to type. She decided on an inflatable dinosaur and ordered it.

  
_Me- costume ordered. I'm going as an inflatable dino, you guys?_   
_Clarke- I'm going as a prisoner with Rae and O is the police. ;p_   
_Me- such a shame I couldn't dress with you guys_   
_Clarke- u can break us out._   
_Me- hmmm.... maybe if you don't get on my nerves. I might be O's pet_   
_Clarke- ur loss_   
_Me- eh_

  
"Clarke!" Raven shouted. "Costumes came."   
Clarke got out of her bed, leaving her phone behind, and entered the somewhat living room and kitchen. Raven held three boxes and Octavia was asleep, not noticing the packages. Raven put the boxes on the small, round table and got a cup of water and filled it.   
She carried the cup over to the couch and quickly poured it on Octavia's head. "What the actual fuck!" Octavia squealed.   
"Costumes came." Raven grinned.   
Octavia flipped the middle finger up and got up to open the boxes. She grabbed the pocket knife off of the counter and opened the boxes. Clarke had ordered the orange jumpsuit prisoner costume and Raven ordered a black and white striped dress which was super short. Octavia ordered a slutty cop costume with knee-high boots.   
"Well, now that O is the slutty cop and I'm the slutty prisoner." Raven sighed. "I don't think your mom is going to like us."   
"I've seen her wear worse." Clarke shrugged. "She 'accidently' sent me a sext which was meant for some rando man."   
Raven and Octavia clutched their stomach as they laughed. "Haha, laugh at my trauma." Clarke snorted. "Oh, Lexa is tagging along."   
"Oh." Raven raised a brow and Octavia nudged her slightly. "I was just going to ask what she was dressing up as."   
"She's going as an inflatable dinosaur." Clarke said. "She said she was going to be O's pet."   
"Yes, dinosaur partner in crime." Octavia joked.   
"No, she's going to break us out form O's horrid slut jail." Raven said.   
"Well, depends on who's on her good side." Clarke shrugged.   
"Well we need to be nice, Clarke." Raven said.   
"Whatever you say." Clarke said, grabbing her box and heading back to her room.   
She sat the box down next to her bed and got back onto her bed and checked her messages.

  
_Lexa- I think I'll be O's pet._   
_Me- haha very funny. I just realized what she ordered and it's going to make my eyes BLEED!_   
_Lexa- Oh, do tell._   
_Me- she ordered one of those jumpsuit cop outfits but it's like really short shorts. Raven ordered a short black and white stripped dress too._   
_Lexa- Lmfao_   
_Me- ughh, I need new friends._   
_Lexa- hm... nope. We're all stuck together in this hell hole._   
_Me- thanks for the unneeded intel_   
_Lexa- np. Got a class_   
_Me- bye._

  
Clarke quickly called her mother, since she forgot to tell her about bringing friends home for Halloween.   
"Hello."   
"Hey mom."   
"How are you?"   
"I went to the lake last weekend."  
"Did you have fun? Did you wear a life jacket?"   
"I'm not ten anymore." Clarke groaned.   
"You've never been to the lake though."   
"I can swim." Clarke said. "I'm also bringing three friends home for Halloween weekend."   
"That's fine. What are you guys dressing up as?"   
"Well, Octavia, Raven, and I are dressing up as cops and prisoners and Lexa is dressing up as an inflatable dinosaur."   
"Okay, I have to get back to work. Love you."   
"Love you too, bye,"   
Clarke hung up and fell asleep, awaiting for Friday.


	23. 23

"Clarke!" Her mother shouted as the girls exited Octavia's new Ford Focus.   
The girls grabbed their duffle bags and their costumes, which were in boxes, out of the trunk and carried them to the porch. "Thank you for letting us stay Ms. Griffin." Raven smiled widely.   
"It's no problem for a friend of Clarke's." Her mother nudged Clarke. "She hasn't had friends in years. Oh, I have a surprise for you."   
"And what could it be?" Clarke sarcastically said.   
A dark skinned boy walked onto the porch with black hair and brown eyes. Clarke barely recognized him but he looked familiar. Then it hit her. "Wells!" She screamed and jumped into his arms.   
"Good to see you too." He smiled.   
Clarke broke off the hug and introduced Wells to her friends. "Wells, Lexa, Octavia, and Raven."   
"Nice to meet you." Wells said.   
"Same to you too." Octavia said.   
"So since Thelonious and Wells are staying in the spare bedroom, you girls will stay in Clarke's room." Abby said.   
Clarke picked up her bag and walked into the house. It was clean for once and there weren't bottle scattered everyone. She dragged her bag up the stairs and opened her bedroom door at the top. She had the entire attic. The other girls followed Clarke into her room and sat their things down along with Clarke.   
"So since we missed Bellamy's 'so awesome' party, my friend Jasper and Monty are throwing a party a few blocks down." Clarke said. "Don't drink any of their moonshine."   
"And why's that?" Raven tilted her head.   
"Because it's so strong to make you pass out for weeks."   
"Damn, I wanna try it out." Raven grinned like a child.   
"Did you not listen to her?!" Octavia nudged Raven.   
"We got like thirty minutes till the party." Clarke said.   
The girls got their costumes out and took turns changing. Lexa had cancelled her order and got a cop costume to go with Octavia and it was just the jacket and pants, the regular type of cop costume.   
The girls ran down the stairs to say goodbye to Abby for the night and they found Thelonious, Wells, and a strange man in the living room. "Uhm, mom, who's this?"   
"This is Marcus." She said. "Marcus, this is Clarke."   
"Nice to meet you, finally." He said and Clarke gave him a suspicious look. Then Clarke looked over to Wells. He was dressed as a skeleton.   
"You tagging along?" Clarke asked and Wells responded by getting up from the couch. "Good, it's settled."   
"Wait, lemme get a picture first." Abby said, grabbing her phone and getting off of the couch.   
The all lined up and wrapped their arms around each other and Abby took the picture. "Have fun. No drinking and most important-"   
"We know." Clarke rolled her eyes. "Bye!"   
Clarke ran out of the house as the others laughed at her embarrassment which they all found cute. "I'm driving!" Clarke shouted.   
Octavia tossed Clarke the keys and they all got into the car. Clarke put the keys into the keyhole and turned the key. The loud engine roared since Raven replaced the engine with an engine from her old sports cars.   
"Don't get us killed." Octavia said. "Do you even have a license?"   
"Of course I do." Clarke rolled her eyes and backed out. "Okay, no, but I still have my permit."   
"That's what I thought." Octavia smirked.   
"I used to drive tanks." Clarke said. "This is a piece of cake."   
They sped down the road and they had to be going at least ninety miles per hour. The road wasn't really crowded with other cars and the cops were never patrolling. "Holy shit!" Octavia shouted. "You're double over the limit!"   
"Well nah." Clarke chuckled. "I know what I'm doing."   
"I'm going to die in here." Lexa muttered to herself but everyone could still hear her over the roaring engine and they laughed.   
"If Clarke doesn't slow the hell down, we will." Raven said.   
"It's just Clarke driving." Wells shrugged. "You get used to it. She's quite the party girl too."   
"Used to." Clarke added. "Key words, used to."   
"This video begs to differ." Wells said, pulling out his phone and opening up Instagram and going to his private posts which there were a few videos. "It's terrible quality because I had to hide my phone but it's almost clear."   
Wells showed the girls in the backseat. It was a video of Clarke, pole dancing in lingerie. When Clarke noticed the audio, she face palmed.   
"Eyes on the road jackass." Lexa shouted at her and Clarke did as she told her.   
When Raven and Octavia finished the video, Wells handed the phone to Lexa and Clarke cringed at the video. "I'm taking Wells on that one." Raven chuckled.   
"Why does this have to happen now?" Clarke groaned.   
"Because I need to embarrass you to be the cool friend of yours." Wells smirked.   
Lexa handed Wells his phone back and her face was obviously flushed. "You good Woods?" Raven asked.   
"Oh yeah." Lexa chuckled. "Sorry Clarke but that video begs to differ."   
"Pole dancing my ass." Clarke muttered as she slowed down and stopped in front of a two story house which was brick and it was pretty large.   
"Lets party bitches!" Octavia shouted and got out of the car.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Octavia and that "Bitch" line. :D


	24. 24

Clarke sat out on Jasper's back porch with a bottle of Monty's moonshine. She was remembering things she didn't want to remember. Yes, she gave advice not to drink the moonshine but yet she broke her advice. She wanted to clear her mind with the moonshine, but it didn't help at all.   
Clarke finished the bottle of moonshine and threw it into the creek and heard the glass bottle shatter on the rocky outline of the lake. She grabbed the next bottle and took a sip. It wasn't moonshine but it was peach wine that Jasper's girlfriend, Maya, brought.   
She got up and walked to the small wooden bridge that crossed the creek. The Jordan's owned the woods behind the house, plus the creek, and there sat a bench and a single lamppost. Clarke leaned onto the railing and pulled out Jasper's pack of cigarettes. She had stolen it along with some moonshine. It was laying in the open and he didn't care who took it.   
She lit a cigarette and put it to her mouth and heard footsteps approaching her. She put the pack into her pant pockets and blew the smoke out. She then threw the cigarette into the creek as the smoke arose.   
Clarke ignored the incoming footsteps knowing it was someone here to rat her out for smoking and drinking. She just kept leaning onto the railing and stared into the distance.   
The figure stopped right next to Clarke and leaned against the railing. "You know you should eat something before we leave."   
Clarke turned her head just to see Lexa and she sighed in relief. "Yeah, you're right but I'm still gonna have a headache tomorrow morning."   
"Do you want to return sober or drunk?" Lexa asked. "You also know that you shouldn't have wasted that cigarette."   
"Well you could be ratting me out like a snitch."   
"What teen snitches these days?"   
"Everyone snitches." Clarke said. "I also don't want to go back into that house."   
"Well, I could grab Raven and Octavia and drag them into the car." Lexa offered.   
"Haha but no thanks."   
"I'm sober." Lexa frowned.   
"You don't know which house I live in though." Clarke said.   
"You seem conscious enough to know."   
Clarke rolled her eyes and took a seat on the bench and crossed her legs. "You're a pain." Lexa muttered to her self but Clarke could hear her.   
Lexa took a seat on the bench, next to Clarke and stared into the distance. She was trying to figure out this girl's different faces. She acted so different at home than at the school. She seemed more relaxed but tense at the same time, how?   
"I'm going to go get Raven and Octavia." Lexa said, breaking the silence and went to get up from the bench.   
"Wait." Clarke said. She didn't expect for that to come out of her mouth. She wanted to say "okay" but her drunken mind said "wait."   
Lexa sat back down, looking at Clarke to see what she wanted. Instead of saying anything, Clarke leaned into kiss Lexa who wasn't reluctant. The kiss was gentle and short. Lexa pulled away, knowing Clarke wouldn't remember tomorrow.   
"I'll be back." Is all she could say.   
With that, Lexa walked off into the darkness, away from the lighted bridge. She walked into the large house and found Raven and Octavia near the kitchen counter. They were laughing with an Asian boy and a tall and skinny boy.   
Lexa grabbed them and pulled them out to the bridge along with some crackers for Clarke to eat. She got to the bridge and dragged Clarke to the car. She put them all in the car and handed Clarke the crackers and went into the house to find Wells.   
Lexa found Wells in the living room, playing truth or dare. He knew that they were leaving when Lexa entered the room. He got up and walked outside into the cool breeze. He climbed into the car and Lexa drove them back to Clarke's house.   
//  
"So who drank and who stayed sober?" Abby asked as they entered the house. Abby could tell how three of the girls were waddling and barely standing steadily. She wasn't mad about it either, she was just upset that they didn't listen.  
"These three drank a lot." Wells said.   
"As expected." Abby chuckled. "Clarke is a party girl when she's here."   
Lexa helped the three girls up the stairs to the sleeping bags and the bed. Lexa crawled into her sleeping bag and fell asleep. She knew the next day, Halloween, would be a terrible day since they drank a lot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First kiss, not the last. :)   
> Not sorry for anything.


	25. 25

"Wake up bitches!" Jasper shouted as he entered Clarke's bedroom.   
Lexa was the only one to wake and she was startled. It seemed as if she was awake the entire time. She glared at Jasper and grinned like a five year old.  
"Get the fuck out." Lexa said coldly.   
"Geez, just getting you guys up for breakfast." Jasper stuck his tongue out and ran down the stairs.   
Lexa groaned as the door shut behind him and she decided to go downstairs and let the three girls sleep so they wouldn't have to put up with the hangover sooner. She got out of her somewhat sleeping bag and ran down the stairs and into the kitchen.   
"You're looking hot this morning." Jasper whistled and Abby hit his head slightly.   
Lexa looked at herself and forgot she was in a sports bra and booty shorts. Now she felt embarrassed. Then she heard loud footsteps coming from the stairs and Clarke, Octavia, and Raven emerged from the corner that separated the kitchen and the stairs.   
"My head." The three groaned and rubbed their eyelids.   
"What you get for drinking," Abby scolded them as she got some Advil from a high up cabinet. She placed the bottle on the counter as the girls grabbed got a bottled water and fumbling to get the pills.   
"Why is jasper and Monty here so early?" Lexa asked Clarke, who was barely conscious.   
"They always come over on holidays or days off." Clarke said. "They're like family."   
"Cool." Lexa said awkwardly and Clarke knew why. She actually remembered everything that happened, everything.   
Abby put the bacon, biscuits, and the apple butter down on the counter as the teens grabbed their plates. "What smells good?" Wells rasped as he entered the kitchen.  
"Food." Jasper said and Wells realized that Jasper and Monty were there.   
Wells went over to hug his old friends. They had obviously grown up a lot. Monty had less hair then he did back in the day. His hair used to look like a girl's hair. Jasper has shorter hair which was now an almost Mohawk.   
"Nice to the reunion and sappy shit, but we want to eat." Clarke snorted. "Can we get our plates and sit down so that the rest of us, with a hangover, can eat?"   
"Someone is PMSing." Jasper murmured to Wells and they both laughed. Clarke could hear Jasper and she glared at him. "I'm not PMSing. I'm just have a huge fucking headache."   
"Month's moonshine for you, bitch." Raven nudged Clarke. "I drank some last night too."  
"Can we not use that language in my house?" Abby asked and all of the teens looked at her, forgetting she was there and Abby chuckled.   
"Sorry Ms. Griffin." Raven gave a soft smile.   
Wells, Monty, and Jasper finished grabbing their food off of the counter and took a seat so that everyone else could eat. It had been a rule since forever so that when everyone sits, you could eat. You could never eat unless everyone that was eating the meal had sat down at the table or counter.   
"Who's ready for trick or treating?" Jasper asked with a mouth full of food. "Mm, this is good Ms. Griffin, as always."   
"Thank you Jasper." Abby smiled. "You're a lot nicer than Clarke."   
"I'm ready to go trick or treating after this headache and mom, at least I don't eat with my mouth open and talking." Clarke glared.   
"Well you lost your innocence freshman year." Jasper retorted and Wells snickered. Clarke knew where this was going to lead and her mom did not know.   
"What do you mean Jasper?" Abby tilted her head a bit in confusion.  
Clarke glared at the boy but he didn't care and he went on, "Little miss party queen did some pole dancing in freshman year."   
"Clarke Marie Griffin." Said Abby and the others laughed. "You all knew of this and didn't tell me?!"   
"No ma'am." Monty shook his head with a small chuckle.   
"I'm disappointed in you boys." Abby said, rolling up the nearest magazine and hitting the boys in the back of the head, slightly. "Wells, how could you not tell me?"   
"And now I leave." Clarke said, dropping her fork and ran up the stairs.  
"I thought she was the innocent one here." Raven, Octavia, and Lexa chorused.   
"What do you mean?"   
"Well she was like really distant, didn't talk. She seemed like the shy and nervous type." Raven shrugged.   
"Oh no." Abby chuckled. "She may seem like that but when she's around these guys, she gets rather inappropriate."   
Once they finished their meal, they all went into the basement to watch FRIENDS, the show that they always watched. They left off on season three. Abby made Lexa stay though.  
"What actually happened last night?" Abby asked Lexa.  
"Well, Raven and Octavia went off to play a game of beer pong with Jasper and Monty, Clarke drank an entire bottle of moonshine and a few sips of Maya's peach wine. She almost smoked a cigarette but threw it into the creek. She was drunk and I was gonna drive them back here but she kissed me and then I got her some crackers to eat and grabbed the others and drove here." Lexa summarized the night.   
"What did you do?" Abby asked.   
"I watched over them." Lexa said. "Made sure they were all okay."   
"You seem to have the mother instinct."   
"Not really." Lexa shrugged. "Raven and Octavia get into some trouble, not in a bad way, sometimes and I don't really drink so I'm used to it."   
"Well thank you." Abby smiled.  
"No problem."   
After hours of watching FRIENDS, it was almost six and they needed to get into their costumes. They all took turns in the bathroom to dress. Once everyone finished, Abby handed them each a nice, sturdy bag for candy.   
"Let's go get some candy bitches!" Jasper shouted as he exited the front door, leaving everyone to chuckle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I gave Jasper the "Bitch" line this chapter. Not sorry. :D


	26. 26

It's been a week since the girls returned from New Jersey. Lexa had not mentioned what Clarke did that night, nor will she ever mention it. That's what she thought. She knew Clarke was too drunk to remember anything.   
"Lex, you're spacing out again." Anya said.   
Lexa shook her head. "Sorry, what were you saying?"   
"I'm joining you guys on whatever you're doing this weekend."   
"Nice." Lexa said. "You and Raven will be best friends."   
"You sound like someone who isn't Lexa." Anya frowned. "Where's the real Lexa?" Where'd you put her?"   
"No, no." Lexa chuckled. "You and Raven are alike by a lot."   
"Sure." Anya sarcastically remarked. "She's taken, I'm single."   
"So you already like her?" Lexa raised a brow.   
"Shut up." Anya nudged Lexa.

  
_Raven removed Clarke from Arkadia Girls_   
_Raven- Paintball this weekend? Also, we gotta celebrate Clarke's birthday!_   
_Echo- paintball sounds extreme. No thanks_   
_Raven- lets go on a trip. Camping or rent a cabin? Just skip school for like a week?_   
_Harper- hell yes!_   
_Echo- Not with her_   
_Octavia- sounds like a plan. I'm inviting Bellamy and Lincoln btw_   
_Lexa- ANYA and I are going_   
_Echo- Cheers! We get to meet her finally._   
_Raven- I'm paying and this is for Clarke's b-day. I removed her for a reason._   
_Octavia- nice._   
_Raven- this is a surprise since she's never celebrated her b-day with friends like us ;)_   
_Lexa- cool._

  
"I never agreed to this!" Anya said. "I thought it'd be a weekend thing."   
"Well, this is a weekend and week thing so shut up." Lexa scolded her. "Plus, you need to meet them for once."   
"Screw you." Anya said.

  
_Raven cleared all messages_   
_Raven added Clarke to Arkadia Girls_

  
Raven sat in her room, on her computer, looking at cabins to rent. She had found some cabins hidden in the woods and one in Gatlinburg. She couldn't choose. "Octavia!" Raven shouted.   
Octavia came into Raven's room. "What?"   
"Help me pick a cabin." She said as Octavia sat next to her on her bed.   
"Do you like the one in Gatlinburg or by Myrtle Beach?" Raven asked as she went through the pictures.   
"Gatlinburg." Octavia said. "Book it."   
Raven was already booking the cabin. "Now we got to drive there on Thursday night."   
"Sounds good."   
Raven- we are driving to Gatlinburg Thursday night. I'll send cabin address Wednesday!   
//


	27. 27

**Hour One:**  
"I have to pee!" Raven shouted throughout the Navigator.   
"We just left an hour ago!" Echo rolled her eyes. "Hold it."   
"I really have to though." Raven whined.   
"I said hold it!" Echo yelled at the girl.   
"Why'd you make me sit next to her?" Raven complained.   
Octavia was driving and Harper got shotgun, Clarke and Lexa got second row, and Raven, Echo, and Emori sat in the very back.   
"Because everyone called dibs on every other seat." Echo stuck her tongue out at her.   
"You're back here with me." Raven said.   
"I'm teasing you because you have to pee." Echo chuckled. "That's why I'm not complaining."   
"I have the perfect song for you." Raven grinned. "Harper, throw me your phone."   
Harper rolled her eyes and passed her phone back. When the finally got to Raven, she opened YouTube and searched up a song. Raven passed the phone up. "Bluetooth it and play the song. DON'T turn the phone off."   
"Okay." Harper said.   
"Echo, why can't you be agreeing like Harper?" Raven asked.   
"Shut up." Echo said. "I wanna hear this song."   
//  
 **Hour Two:**   
"Now can I pee?" Raven asked.   
"Another hour, then you can." Octavia said.   
"Can Harper and I switch seats?" Raven asked. "When we make the stop."   
"Sure." Harper said. "I want to sit back there and tease Echo."   
"Okay, not take backs." Raven said.   
"Yeah, Yeah."   
"Play some music, Clarke." Harper said, handing Clarke her phone.   
Clarke picked out a playlist of AC/DC and Metallica. There was a few songs by Guns N Roses and Pink Floyd. She turned the phone off and handed the phone back to Harper as the music started. "Good ear." Lexa said.   
"Thanks."   
"Ew, play something good." Echo and Raven chorused from the back seat.   
"This is good music." Clarke said and Lexa nodded.   
//  
 **Hour Three:**  
The girls finally stopped at a Marathon Gas station along with the boys in the other vehicle. There were only three of them, that's what Clarke thought though. Little did she know that Monty, Jasper, and Wells would join them.   
"Hell yes!" Raven shouted as she entered the passenger side. "Shotgun at last!"   
"Don't forget that Clarke is still the DJ." Octavia and Harper said.   
"Whatever, whatever." Raven rolled her eyes. "On the road!"   
//  
 **Hour Four:**   
"Are we there yet?" Raven asked.  
"No, now shut up." Echo shouted from the back. "Some people want to nap."   
"Ew, you old hag." Raven turned around, facing Echo and stuck her tongue out.   
"No, I'm talking about sleeping beauty over there." Echo said, point to Emori.   
"Only because it's her and not you." Raven said, facing the front now.   
//  
 **Hour Five:**  
"Can we stop and get some fast food?" Raven asked. "I'm starving."   
"In two hours." Octavia said. "We still have like eight more hours."   
"Boo!" Raven said. "At least play some party music."   
"Hey!" Clarke said. "Seven Nation Army is a good song."   
"Pshh, you say that now." Raven said. "Wake up and listen to the newest music, old fart."   
"Raven!" Octavia shouted.   
"Sorry."   
"Be quiet." Lexa glared. "Three of them are sleeping."   
"Didn't know you cared." Raven retorted.   
//  
 **Hour Six:**   
"Lets play a game!" Raven said.   
"Can we wait until after we eat?" Octavia asked. "I mean, everyone is asleep."   
"Really?" Raven asked. "Even Clarke?"   
Raven look back to see them all asleep. "Yes!" The girl open up her phone and played her liked songs on Spotify, disconnecting Harper's phone and chucking in the back, making sure it doesn't hit one of them.   
//  
 **Hour Eight:**   
"So, now everyone is awake and eaten, lets play a game!" Raven grinned.   
"What game?" Echo asked.   
"Let's play confession!" Harper said. "Although we can't get too loud, Em is still asleep."   
"Fine." Raven said. "Octavia starts."   
"I never actually put cow manure in your bed." Octavia said. "I just put homemade slime in there and put fish spray bait in there with some weird scents from body lotion."   
"Sonofabitch." Raven said.   
"You turn." Octavia smiled.   
"Your dog didn't die." Raven said. "I accidently ran over it."   
"Wow." Harper chuckled. "That got sad real quick."   
"I never kissed Lincoln." Octavia said.   
"I slept with Bell." Raven shot back.   
"I burned your pet bird and ate it for dinner."   
"I threw your phone into the pool and then I crushed it with a hammer."   
"I sexted Finn on your phone."   
"I hate you."   
"You love me." Octavia smiled.  
//  
 **Hour Twelve:**  
"We got like one and a half hours left." Octavia shouted throughout the car, waking everyone up.  
"Lemme sleep!" Clarke groaned.   
"Wake me up when we actually get food." Echo said. "K, thanks."   
Hour Thirteen:   
"We're here!" Octavia shouted. "Let's get some food."


	28. 28

The boys beat the girls to the cabin they rented. Clarke still didn't know that Jasper, Wells, and Monty were going ono the trip too. Clarke was still clueless that this was a birthday trip. The cabin had six bedrooms within three floors and a pull out couch on each floor.   
When Octavia pulled into the driveway, all of the boys walked out onto the porch to greet them. Everyone but Raven and Octavia were asleep into the car after their lunch.   
"Wake up!" Octavia shouted and honked the horn.   
All of the girls awoke, startled. "Is that Monty, Jasper, and Wells?" Clarke croaked.   
"Yeah." Raven grinned. "Happy Birthday week!"   
Clarke exited the car and ran up to the porch and hugged Monty, Jasper, and Wells. Then she turned to Bellamy. "Good to see you again."   
"You too." Bellamy smiled. "This is Lincoln, my best friend. Anya, Lexa's cousin, and Murphy."   
"Nice to meet you." Clarke grinned.   
Echo, Emori, and Harper exited the car next, all arguing over who was sleeping where. "Shut up!" Lexa shouted from the car and everyone laughed. Once Raven, Octavia, and Lexa got out of the car, they all stood on the porch.   
"So, we need to sort out sleeping arrangements." Bellamy said. "Since this trip is for Clarke's birthday, she shall pick which room and who she's sharing with."   
"I'll take a basement room." Clarke said. "I don't care who I bunk with."   
"Okay, Rae and O get a room." Bellamy said. "Clarke by herself, Lexa and Anya will share a bedroom, Emori and Harper share a bedroom, Murphy gets a pullout, Jasper and Monty will share a room, Wells and Lincoln get the last pullouts, and Echo and I will share a room."   
"Sounds like a plan." Octavia said, entering the cabin and taking a top floor bedroom and Raven with their bags.   
The sleeping arrangement was, Octavia, Raven, Emori, and Harper on the first floor. Bellamy, Echo, Jasper, and Monty on the second floor. Clarke, Anya, and Lexa on the third floor. Murphy got the first floor pullout, Wells got the second floor pullout, and Lincoln got the third floor pullout.   
The cabin was first floor(main floor) then the second floor under and then the third floor below the second floor. There was a pool table on the third floor along with a foosball table and a Pac Man machine. There was a television in every room and then in the third floor living room and the main floor living room.   
Clarke walked up the two flights of stairs, after unpacking, and sat on the couch, along with everyone else. "Hey, we're just deciding on what we're gonna do this week." Raven said. "I think we're gonna do go karts and a bit of shopping today."   
"Sounds fun." Clarke said.   
"Then ziplining tomorrow with some more shopping and the aquarium." Octavia said. "We also wanna do a dinner show."   
"We got to do mini golf." Murphy added.   
"The wax museum." Echo and Harper said.   
"I just wanna hang around some too." Bellamy said. "We should relax a bit too."   
"We should just plan as we go." Lexa suggested. "It'll be hard to fit in a bunch of activities in one day. Lets just go on how much time we will have."   
"Smart idea." Clarke said. "I like that."  
"Okay." Raven said. "So since it's like four right now, we should do some go karts and then we can eat dinner and maybe some nighttime mini golf?"   
"Sounds chill." Lincoln said.   
"Let's go then." Raven got up.   
"We need to get some presentable clothes on." Octavia said. "We're all dressed in pajamas basically."   
"Right." Raven said and headed into her room. 


	29. 29

"Remember last time we did go karts?" Lexa asked Clarke as they got out of the vehicle.   
"Yes, and I kicked your ass." Clarke grinned smugly.   
"Ouch." Lexa faked a hurt look. "I was hoping you'd say 'Oh, we had good fun.' but nope."   
"Aw, someone sad now?" Clarke nudged her.   
"Very." Lexa said. "But not sad enough to kick your ass this time. I just let you win."   
"Nice excuse." Clarke chuckled. "But you gotta do better."   
Clarke ran to catch up with the rest of the group who were already at the ticket booth. "How many?"   
"Thirteen." Bellamy said. "Wristbands."   
The man gave them thirteen wristbands and they put the wristbands on. "Which track first?" Murphy asked.   
"Let's do that one." Raven said, pointing at the wooden track that was basically a loop up and a loop down.   
"Hell yes." Octavia grinned. "Ima beat you Rae."   
"You think?" Raven said and pecked Octavia's lips and ran to the line.   
"Ouch." Jasper said.   
"I got you." Lincoln said and put his arm around Octavia's neck.   
"At least someone cares." Octavia muttered to herself.   
When the gate opened, they all ran and got into the single carts. When the green light flashed, they all were off. Lexa put her middle finger up at the ones behind her as she accelerated. She was far ahead but Raven and Clarke were close behind. Clarke pushed down on the gas peddle, accelerating as she passed Lexa with ease. Lexa was not okay with this. She grinned and sped up.   
"Catch up with me bitch!" Clarke shouted from ahead.   
"I intend on it." Lexa shouted back and accelerated.   
When Clarke made it to lap two, Lexa was right on her tail and then eventually passed her up. "SHIT!" Clarke shouted. Lexa was now far ahead, too far to catch up with. When she got to lap three, Lexa was already almost done with lap three. Murphy was not far behind Clarke, along with Raven. Their competition was just as tense as Clarke and Lexa's.   
"Winner!" The intercom shouted. Clarke shouted internally in frustration. Once she finished lap four, she turned into the pit. Lexa stood on the side lines, grinning. "I win."   
"Fuck you." Clarke laughed.   
"Ouch."   
"I beat you!" Raven shouted at the cart behind her, who was Murphy.   
"You cheated!" Murphy frowned. "You pushed my cart into the tires."   
Once everyone finished the last lap, they all stood in front of the course. "If I win next race, we play spin the bottle later." Raven grinned.   
"And if I win, we play truth or dare." Octavia said.   
"If Lexa wins, we play seven minutes in heaven." Anya said and Lexa smacked her arm. "What?!"   
"Whatever." Lexa said and headed off to the next course.   
//  
"Lexa wins, again!" Raven groaned. "Seven minutes in heaven it is."   
"I'm just gonna ignore what I won." Lexa said.   
"But you still won twice." Raven cried. "You lucky son of a bitch."   
"I'm just that skilled." Lexa said. "You should try motorcycle racing me."   
"Oh you're on." Raven grinned.   
"I'm hungry." Jasper said. "Stop with your arguing and get in the damn car."  
"You sound as hangry as Clarke does." Raven shouted.   
"Thanks a lot Raven." Clarke rolled her eyes.   
//  
They all took a seat at the giant booth at Local Goat and opened their menus instantly. "Why does everything sound so tasty?" Jasper whined.   
"Because your stomach is empty." Monty said. "That's what you get for not eating lunch."   
"Sounds like Jasper." Wells and Clarke chuckled.   
"So I hear Clarke is a party girl." Bellamy said.   
"Oh yeah." Wells chuckled. "Those were the good days."   
"You're gonna have to show me." Bellamy said and Octavia smacked his head.   
"Don't get any ideas." Octavia glared as everyone laughed.   
"That was when I wasn't insecure of myself." Clarke said.   
"We've seen the videos." Raven grinned.   
"Oh, do tell." Murphy said.   
"Shut up, your perv." Echo and Harper said.   
"Now we know Murphy's a perv." Lincoln said.   
"Wow, just figured that out?" Bellamy said sarcastically. "He's also been like that."   
"I pick up all of the ladies." Murphy said.   
"Not any ladies here." Emori retorted.   
"Ooohhh, burn." Echo smiled.   
"Burn, my ass." Murphy muttered to himself.   
"So.." Octavia said. "Lexa and Clarke are even."   
"How so?" Clarke raised a brow.   
"Go Karts." Octavia said. "She won and you won."   
"She won twice." Clarke said. "I won once."   
"I don't count her second win." Octavia said.   
"I do." Lexa grinned. "Because that means I win."   
"You sound like a ten year old again." Anya chuckled.   
"She was a pain." Lincoln chimed in.   
"Oh, do tell." Raven said, leaning on her hand.   
"That's a story for later." Anya winked. "I'll tell you later."   
"You'd better." Raven said.   
"Don't worry, I will remind her." Lincoln said.  
"Thank you." Octavia and Raven chorused.   
//

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I can't decide who to pair Raven with. I ship her with Anya, Murphy, and Octavia. I just cannot decide and it's driving me insane. I also ship Octavia with Lincoln and if I made Linctavia happen, who would I pair Raven with? Anya or Murphy? I don't know if I'd pair Murphy with Emori though. God damnit.


	30. 30

They all sat on the couch on the main floor, talking and drinking. The laughing and story-telling felt as if it'd never end. Clarke was laughing a lot and Jasper and Monty noticed. They were happy that Clarke was getting back to her old self. Things went downhill, slowly, after her father passed. Then there was Cage.   
"Ok, now that we're all like half drunk, seven minutes in heaven time." Anya slurred.   
"Sure." Octavia said. "But you're like completely drunk."   
"Pshh, nahhhh." Anya giggled.   
"She's drunk." Lincoln and Lexa deadpanned.   
They all gathered around in a circle, on the floor, knee to knee. Bellamy grabbed an empty beer bottle and sat it in the middle of their lopsided circle. "Birthday girl spins first."  
"One, birthday isn't until Wednesday. Two, curse the birthday excuse." Clarke groaned and spun the bottle.   
The bottle span around and around. Clarke was hoping it would be Raven or Octavia, knowing they'd just laugh the entire time. She also knew they were dating and no one would try to make a move. The bottle slowed it's spinning motion and landed on Lexa. The bottle was almost pointing at Lincoln but it was pointed, just barely, at Lexa.  
Clarke internally groaned and chugged down the last half of her Bud Light. She got up and so did Lexa, walking into one of the main floor bedrooms. Once they entered, Lexa shut the door and turned the lights on.   
Clarke turned her phone on and started the timer. "Okay, how does this game work?"   
"I'm a first time player too." Lexa sighed. "Don't ask me."   
"Well, we could play twenty questions." Clarke said and jumped onto the bed, crossing her legs.   
"Sure." Lexa said and crawled onto the bed, facing Clarke and crossed her legs.   
"What's you're favorite color?" Lexa asked.   
"Forest green." Clarke said. "Always loved that color. It was my dad's favorite too. What's yours?"   
"Blue." Lexa said. "The color of the ocean."   
"Uhm, favorite band?" Clarke shrugged.   
"Guns N Roses." Lexa said. "You?"   
"I'm more of a Pink Floyd or AC/DC person but Twenty One Pilots and Panic at the Disco is fine."   
"I could stand the last two for a while and then my mind would be internally screaming." Lexa said as Clarke chuckled. "Favorite meal?"   
"I love my mom's homemade lasagna."   
"Squid salad with grilled shrimp, California rolls, and rice is the best."   
"An Asian food person, aye?" Clarke raised a brow and Lexa nodded.   
They sat there in silence and Clarke looked at her phone. 5:07 left. They've only been in there for two minutes and she was already freaking out. She had no idea what else to say. Then her mind went back to Halloween, Jasper's party.

  
  
_Clarke sat out on Jasper's back porch with a bottle of Monty's moonshine. She was remembering things she didn't want to remember. Yes, she gave advice not to drink the moonshine but yet she broke her advice. She wanted to clear her mind with the moonshine, but it didn't help at all._   
_Clarke finished the bottle of moonshine and threw it into the creek and heard the glass bottle shatter on the rocky outline of the lake. She grabbed the next bottle and took a sip. It wasn't moonshine but it was peach wine that Jasper's girlfriend, Maya, brought._   
_She got up and walked to the small wooden bridge that crossed the creek. The Jordan's owned the woods behind the house, plus the creek, and there sat a bench and a single lamppost. Clarke leaned onto the railing and pulled out Jasper's pack of cigarettes. She had stolen it along with some moonshine. It was laying in the open and he didn't care who took it._   
_She lit a cigarette and put it to her mouth and heard footsteps approaching her. She put the pack into her pant pockets and blew the smoke out. She then threw the cigarette into the creek as the smoke arose._   
_Clarke ignored the incoming footsteps knowing it was someone here to rat her out for smoking and drinking. She just kept leaning onto the railing and stared into the distance._   
_The figure stopped right next to Clarke and leaned against the railing. "You know you should eat something before we leave."_   
_Clarke turned her head just to see Lexa and she sighed in relief. "Yeah, you're right but I'm still gonna have a headache tomorrow morning."_   
_"Do you want to return sober or drunk?" Lexa asked. "You also know that you shouldn't have wasted that cigarette."_   
_"Well you could be ratting me out like a snitch."_   
_"What teen snitches these days?"_   
_"Everyone snitches." Clarke said. "I also don't want to go back into that house."_   
_"Well, I could grab Raven and Octavia and drag them into the car." Lexa offered._   
_"Haha but no thanks."_   
_"I'm sober." Lexa frowned._   
_"You don't know which house I live in though." Clarke said._   
_"You seem conscious enough to know."_   
_Clarke rolled her eyes and took a seat on the bench and crossed her legs. "You're a pain." Lexa muttered to her self but Clarke could hear her._   
_Lexa took a seat on the bench, next to Clarke and stared into the distance. She was trying to figure out this girl's different faces. She acted so different at home than at the school. She seemed more relaxed but tense at the same time, how?_   
_"I'm going to go get Raven and Octavia." Lexa said, breaking the silence and went to get up from the bench._   
_"Wait." Clarke said. She didn't expect for that to come out of her mouth. She wanted to say "okay" but her drunken mind said "wait."_   
_Lexa sat back down, looking at Clarke to see what she wanted. Instead of saying anything, Clarke leaned into kiss Lexa who wasn't reluctant. The kiss was gentle and short. Lexa pulled away, knowing Clarke wouldn't remember tomorrow._   
_"I'll be back." Is all she could say._   
_With that, Lexa walked off into the darkness, away from the lighted bridge._

  
"I kissed you at the Halloween party?" Clarke accidently blurted.   
Lexa stared into space, not knowing what to say. She could feel the heat rising to her cheeks. Clarke could notice the small blush. Lexa started fidgeting with her fingers, out of habit when she got nervous. Clarke noticed her nervousness and then regretted blurting it out. Although she didn't mean to.   
"Yeah." Lexa struggled.   
"I was drunk?" Clarke asked and Lexa nodded.   
"How do you remember?" Lexa asked, nervously.   
"I never forget my first kiss." Clarke said, awkwardly.   
Without thinking, Lexa leaned into kiss Clarke. The kiss was soft and sweet. There was no hunger or tongue. Clarke was taken by surprise and responded in the only way she could think of, kissing Lexa back. Clarke had clouded her thoughts about Lexa and she needed to let them out.   
Lexa and Clarke pulled back for air and then they realized what had just happened. "Sorry." Lexa mumbled.   
"No, it's fine." Clarke quickly responded.   
They sat in an awkward silence and then the phone buzzed. The time was up and they both got up and exited the room and returning to the group.   
"Raven's turn." Bellamy slurred.   
There were more bottles scattered everywhere since Lexa and Clarke had left. Raven took the bottle and spun it, harshly. The bottle landed on Octavia, what a coincidence. Raven got up, pulled Octavia up and dragged her into their room. Raven closed the door and they all knew what was going to happen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> told you. Not the LAST kiss. Nor is this either


	31. 31

"Clarkie!" Raven shouted as she entered Clarke's room.   
Clarke groaned and rolled over, pulling the bed sheets above her head. Raven laughed and jumped onto her bed. "Come on, wake up." Raven grinned.   
"Let her sleep." Lexa said, standing at the doorway. She was wearing a sports bra and running shorts. She had just got done from her morning run.   
"Why?" Raven asked. "If she doesn't wake up, there might not be breakfast left."   
"There will be." Lexa said. "I don't eat breakfast nor does Anya, Lincoln, and Emori."   
"But the rest of us are pigs."   
"Just let her sleep."   
"Fine." Raven grunted and stomped out of the room and Lexa followed her.   
Raven made her way up the stairs, unhappy with her defeat. She made it to the main level and took a seat at the dinning table.   
"Where's Clarke?" Octavia asked.   
"She's still sleeping." Raven said, grabbing a biscuit. "Lexa said to let her sleep."   
"How much you wanna bet something's going on between them?" Jasper chuckled, taking a bite of his egg.   
"Twenty." Murphy said.   
"Twenty-five." Octavia said.   
"Thirty." said Monty.   
"Forty." I grinned.   
"Fifty." Bellamy chimed in, as he walked up the stairs.   
"Damn." Murphy chuckled.   
"Sixty." Raven said. "Whoever wins, the other owe them how ever much they bet, each person."   
"Sure, done deal." Octavia said. "So, this bet is between you and me, Rae. If I win, I get sixty from everyone and vice versa."   
"Done deal." Raven grinned. "So you're betting on them not being a thing and I am betting the opposite."   
"Righto." Octavia said.   
"Coolio." Murphy said.   
Since Bellamy was taking a seat next to Murphy, he hit him slightly on the head. "Ow, what the hell?"   
"Don't use that term again." Bellamy glared. "It's annoying."   
"Not as annoying as you, little bitch." Murphy said with a straight face, almost scoffing.   
Bellamy took his fist, ready to punch him. "Not at the table, damnit." Octavia shouted.   
"What's good in the hood?" Echo said as she walked from stairs, Harper following.   
"Breakfast." Raven said.   
"Was Bell and Murphy gonna fight?" Harper asked and took a biscuit, shoving it in her face.   
"Yeah." Octavia said.   
"Oh, idea." Echo said. "Wrestling competition."   
"Damn straight." Harper said. "I like it."   
"Let's do it." Raven grinned like a child.  
"Let's do what?" A raspy voice came from the stairs. It was Clarke, of course. She was in a crop tank that was low cut on the sleeves and with volleyball shorts on. You could see her sports bra from the white tank.   
"Wrestling Comp." Octavia and Raven chorused.   
"I'll pass." Clarke said, rubbing her eyelids.  
"Come on." Echo groaned. "Don't be a party pooper."   
"Fine." Clarke said. "I'll ref though."   
"Done." Echo replied quickly.   
//  
Clarke laid in her bed, reading a book while everyone either played pool, watched a movie, or talked in the dinning room. Clarke had no interest doing any of those things so she decided to read a novel. Of course she was being the boring one.   
Lexa sat on the couch with a glass of wine, grape wine. She was watching Echo and Raven playing a game of pool and Murphy and Bellamy playing a game foosball. The couch was next to the entrance to Clarke's room, which the door was closed. She knew she was either asleep or reading. She'd show her the definition of fun. Clarke obviously didn't know that definition, at least anymore.   
"Lexa!" Lincoln shouted as he ran down the wooden stairs. "You know about the wrestling comp?"   
"No." Lexa said, sitting her glass down on the coffee table. "I wasn't aware."   
"Oh, well there is one." Lincoln grinned.  
"Get to kick someone's ass again." Lexa cracked her knuckles.  
"Knew you'd be pumped up." Lincoln smirked.   
"Definitely."   
"Maybe you could wrestle Clarke." Lincoln whispered and Lexa choked. If she had been drinking her wine, she would've spat it out. "I'm just kidding."   
"I'm going to kill you." Lexa hit his back, grabbing her wine and walking up the stairs.


	32. 32

"Come on!" Raven and Octavia shouted. 

It was the first round, third fight, of their wrestling competition and Clarke and Harper were wrestling. Lexa had wrestled Emori and won and Lincoln had won against Jasper. 

Harper had her arm around Clarke's neck and Clarke had rammed into Harper's stomach, making her fall back onto the floor. Harper was pinned by she used her arm around Clarke's neck to pin Clarke to the ground. 

"Oh come on!" Raven shouted.  
Harper turned to Raven as she pinned Clarke and stuck her tongue out, leaving and opening for Clarke. She grabbed Harper's arm and put her other arm around Harper's neck, pinning Harper to the ground with a hard force. 

"Uncle!" Harper yelped. "Uncle!" 

"Clarke wins fight three." Wells shouted. Wells wasn't competing so he was the ref. 

//  
Round one ended and the winners were: Lexa, Lincoln, Clarke, Raven, Bellamy, and Murphy. Lexa had gone against Lincoln, winning that round and Bellamy and Murphy wrestled, Murphy winning. It was now Clarke and Raven's fight. 

Clarke and Raven circled each other and Raven kept trying to attempt to ram into Clarke and she did. Raven rammed into Clarke's stomach but leaving her arms free. Clarke wrapped her right arm around her neck and her other arm, fighting Raven to let her free. Raven's force was strong, flipping Clarke above her and onto the ground. 

"Knock, knock!" An older voice sounded from the door. 

Everyone turned to see who it was. Clarke's mother and Marcus has entered the cabin. Raven let Clarke go and got up. 

"What's going on in here?" Abby asked. 

"Wrestling." Raven grinned. "Just beat Clarke." 

"Just ignore my back, I guess." Clarke shouted from the floor.  
"You'll be fine." Abby chuckled. "I see you've made quite a bit of friends. And here I thought you'd be lonely."   
"Really feeling the love here." Clarke groaned.   
"Anyways, I'm Abby, Clarke's mother, and this is Marcus Kane, my boyfriend." Abby said. "I don't believe I've met most of you."   
"Bellamy Blake, older brother of Octavia."   
"Murphy, pleasure to meet you."   
"Nice to meet you too." Abby grinned. "I like this one more than you, Clarke."   
Clarke rolled her eyes and everyone laughed at her. "I'm kidding." Abby chuckled.  
"I'm Emori, those two fools over there are Echo and Harper." Emori pointes to the girls.   
"Fools, hm." Abby said, glancing at the girls. "I can tell."   
"Oh, and Clarke." Abby said.  
"What?" Clarke groaned.  
"I'm staying in the cabin across from here."   
"You've got to be fucking kidding me." Clarke muttered.  
"Language." Raven said to Clarke, grinning widely.   
"Last I recalled, you swear more than I do." Clarke stuck her tongue out. "Hypocrite."  
"Can we clear the room?" Abby asked. "Everyone but Clarke."  
Everyone walked back down the basement to watch a movie or play games. "Clarke, you haven't formally met Marcus."   
Clarke narrowed her eyes, examining him. Her mother hadn't done much dating since her father had passed and Clarke was very skeptical of this man. Her mother had gone on a few dates but never brought them to meet Clarke. Clarke had no idea how to react. She should be happy for her mom, but she needed to talk to him. Get to know him, make sure he's good.   
Marcus just smiled, trying to break the awkward silence. Clarke lightened her facial expression up, which meant something. "Clarke Griffin." She said, holding her hand out and Marcus took it.   
"Marcus Kane." He said in a warm tone. "Pleasure to meet you. Abby talks about you a lot."   
Clarke retracted her arm. "You have any kids?"   
"A son, yes." Marcus smiled at the thought, "He's ten, almost eleven."  
"Marcus, could you give us a moment?" Abby asked and he nodded. "I'll be out in a second."  
Marcus walked out of the cabin, leaving Abby and Clarke. "I don't like em." Clarke said. "But he has a child and seemed to light up at the thought so I'll let him be."   
"He's a lot nicer than you think."   
"I'll have to evaluate that then." Clarke chuckled. "What does he do?"  
"He's a senator, used to work under the Supreme Court." Said Abby.   
"Well now I know he doesn't break laws." Clarke sighed.   
"I've got to go." Abby smiled sadly. "I'll see you later. Love you."  
"Love you too." Clarke smiled softly as Abby exited the cabin.   
Clarke made her way into the basement, to come to them playing foosball or watching FRIENDS. "Hey!" Lincoln shouted. "Look who made it to the after party."   
"I won." Lexa grinned.  
"Won what?" Clarke asked.  
"The wrestling competition!" Everyone shouted at Clarke.   
"Geez, tough crowd." Clarke groaned and entered her room.


	33. 33

After the group went ziplining, they went to Calahoun's for dinner. Abby and Marcus had obviously not gone with them but met them after ziplining.   
"When Lex was younger, she was my next door neighbor and my little brother was her age so they would hang out all the time. This is the part where Lexa comes out to be a nightmare." Anya chuckled. "Her and Aden would always prank me and Lincoln and they would never know when to stop. They wouldn't shut up either."   
"I was like eight." Lexa said defensively.   
"Sure." Raven rolled her eyes.   
"She's still the same when Aden visits." Anya added.   
"She doesn't seem like one to be like that though." Octavia said.   
Echo nudged her and laughed. "You're so oblivious."   
"When Clarke was younger, she was so adorable." Abby started. "Her and Wells would play in the sandbox and on the playset a lot. We had a treehouse and she used to sneak out of the window from the age five until she moved out."   
"So one night she snuck a few friends into the treehouse around the age thirteen, who were all boys. So I had known she snuck out that night, hearing the window open but I didn't know that she snuck some friends into the treehouse. I spied on her from the living room window and saw a few other bodies in the treehouse."   
"What'd you do?" Raven asked.   
"I went into the treehouse and sent them all home." Abby chuckled.   
"Hah." Raven stuck her tongue out at Clarke.   
"I have one of Rae." Octavia smirked. "So Rae and I have known each other since the beginning of time and when we were like fourteen, Rae dated this guy. I used to watch her sneak the poor boy into her room. I was always going to bed when she did and one night, the light went off before the boy snuck out again and then a few minutes later the light turned on and boy jumped out of the window."   
"O...." Raven groaned. "Not that story."   
"Good job." Harper grinned. "Now Raven, get a good one of O."   
"So when O and I were about fifteen, her and Lincoln had a thing going on. I accidently gave her the wrong number because she lost mine and I was a few digits off. She ended up with Lincoln's number and they talked a lot. They met up and O snuck him into her room and boy when Bell found out." Raven chuckled.   
"That was years ago." Octavia groaned.   
"Three years." Raven said.   
"You didn't tell us about this." Anya and Lexa looked at him.   
"Lexa was too busy fucking Costia and Anya was too busy fucking Luna." Lincoln shrugged.   
Lexa glared at him and Anya did too. The mention of Costia had them both annoyed with him. "Oh, do tell." Harper grinned.   
"No." Echo said. "Do you see their faces?!"  
"Fine." Harper grumbled.   
//  
"Drink her dry!" Octavia shouted at Raven.   
Raven, Clarke, and Lexa were in a drinking competition with moonshine Abby had bought for them. Raven had three drinks, Clarke had four, almost five, and Lexa had six drinks.   
Lexa finished her sixth drink placing it on the table. "Lexa wins!" Anya shouted as Clarke and Raven fell off their chairs. They were awake, just full of alcohol.   
"g-great." Lexa slurred. "I win."   
Octavia carried Raven to their room and everyone went to bed. Clarke sat out on the balcony on the first floor, staring out into the dark sky. There was no moon that night, nor were their stars. Maybe a few out there but too dark to see.   
Clarke heard the door open and close, but ignored it. Then the body sat in the chair next to hers. "Not tired?"   
Clarke looked over only to see Lexa. "No, can't sleep. Gotta sing happy birthday to myself in ten minutes."   
"Wow." Lexa chuckled. "Dork."   
"I'm not a dork. I'm a cool nerd." Clarke told her.   
"Sure, whatever floats your boat." Lexa said. "But in my eyes, you're a dork."   
"Fine." Clarke grumbled and pulled her legs up to her chest and hugged them.   
Clarke stared at the dark sky once again and Lexa did the same. The ten minutes passed quickly and Clarke's phone vibrated silently, notifying her that it was midnight.   
"Happy Birthday to me  
Happy Birthday to me  
Happy Birthday dear me  
Happy Birthday to me." Clarke sang to herself.   
Lexa internally laughed at Clarke's dorky side. "Now that you sang yourself Happy Birthday, you gonna sleep now?"   
"Yup." Clarke grinned.   
"First, I have a present for you." Lexa said.   
Lexa leaned over and kiss Clarke, who was looking at Lexa. She had taken Clarke by surprise. Lexa pulled back from their short kiss. "Happy Birthday." And after that, Lexa left a very confused and blushing Clarke.


	34. 34

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You're so welcome. :)

  
"Good morning." Raven smiled at a very happy and chirpy Lexa.   
"Morning to you too." Lexa grinned. She was wearing a sports bra and running shorts.   
"Going on a run?" Raven asked.   
"Yup."   
Lexa exited the house and all Raven could do was process Lexa's happy attitude. Something wasn't right.   
"What's wrong?" Octavia asked and wrapped her arms around Raven's waist.   
"Lexa's very happy and chirpy attitude this morning."   
Clarke emerged from the staircase with a small smile. She was wearing nothing but a white t-shirt and boy shorts. Clarke seemed a bit more happy, but of course it was her birthday, right? There couldn't be a better reasoning.   
"Happy birthday." Raven grinned. "How old are you? Twenty-five?"   
"Eighteen, good try." Clarke rolled her eyes. "I don't need you guys to sing to me. I sang to myself at midnight."   
"Dork." Octavia and Raven muttered to themselves.   
"I'm a cool nerd." Clarke whispered to them.   
"Who's awake?" Murphy asked as he came out from the bathroom.   
"Well, us four, Lexa, probably Lincoln, and Anya." Raven said.   
"Well, I'm making breakfast this morning and it's going to include candles and singing." Murphy grinned at Clarke.   
"This is the biggest deal people have made out of my birthday." Clarke groaned.   
"You're eighteen, a legal adult now!" Raven and Murphy chorused.   
"Yay me." Clarke sarcastically groaned. "Turning sixteen was bad enough. Mom bought me a fucking car and made me drive it out to my grandma's."   
"How far?" Murphy asked.   
"About two hours."   
Raven rolled her eyes. "At least you have to choice to dropout of school."   
"No, I need that diploma." Clarke groaned. "Only way I'm gonna get a job and into college."   
"Ew." Murphy chuckled. "No thanks."   
"Some people want to be successful." Clarke shot back.   
"I imagine you sitting in your grandma's basement." Bellamy chimed in as he walked up the stairs.   
"You're a loud bitch." Murphy groaned. "You and Echo have no definition of quiet. And you two, you managed to match their screaming."   
"Ew." Both Blakes groaned. "Don't wanna know."   
Clarke managed to slip through their little arguments. She took a seat on the front porch with her mug of coffee.   
//  
"Good morning." Lexa said and Clarke snapped out of her day dreaming.   
"Morning."   
Lexa took a seat in the rocking chair next to Clarke's. "They spoiling you with birthday excuses?"   
"Yup." Clarke groaned. "Is it normal?"   
"Oh, they're going easy on you. I don't really spend much time with them but in the group chat, they always overdo shit."   
"Well, I'm glad they're going easy on me."   
"The longer they know you, the worse it gets." Lexa warned. "Have they made the special birthday breakfast yet?"   
"No."   
"Good." Lexa sighed. "Don't be surprised when there is a giant feast."   
"Noted." Clarke nodded.   
"Also, I'm taking you on a dinner date." Lexa said without thinking.   
"Okay." Clarke muttered.   
"You're going to need to skip lunch after todays breakfast." Lexa winked and walked into the house.   
//  
"Everyone sit down!" Raven shouted at the group of teens surrounding the table and loitering around it. Everyone but Clarke was in the house.   
Everyone took a seat. "Is everyone here?" Murphy asked.   
"No, birthday girl hasn't made an appearance to her breakfast." Harper said.   
"Maybe you scared her off." Echo bitterly added.  
"Not today, please." Octavia groaned.   
"Not after both Blakes' being loud last night. No one slept." Harper and Echo chorused.   
"Oh, I have other plans for dinner tonight." Lexa added.  
"Do tell." Raven leaned her arm on the table and her head resting upon her arm hands.   
"I bet you it's a dinner with Clarke." Anya chimed in.   
"If it is, O, you owe me sixty." Raven grinned.   
"Sure, whatever." Octavia rolled her eyes.   
"Sixty rounds." Echo and Harper muttered.   
"Please, god no." The entire table groaned.   
"Maybe." Raven winked.   
"But really?" Lincoln asked.   
"Sure, whatever helps you people sleep at night." Lexa chuckled. "Always, I bought you guys tickets to go see Bohemian Rhapsody."   
"NO!" Everyone groaned.   
"Geez, just kidding." Lexa chuckled. "It's for The Hate U Give."   
Everyone sighed in relief and Lexa just chuckled. Then the front door opened. "Bout time she shows up." Echo said.   
"I'm here now." Clarke rolled her eyes and took her seat next to Raven and Lexa.   
//  
"Soo, dinner with Lexa?" Raven asked.   
"Yeah, why?" Clarke asked.   
"Did she say date?" Raven asked.   
"Yeah..." Clarke   
"Cool!" Raven shouted and ran out of Clarke room and up the stairs.   
"OCTAVIA! I WANT MY SIXTY!"   
"PLEASE NOT ROUNDS!" Bellamy shouted.   
"NO! I MEANT MONEY, DUMBASS!"   
Clarke laughed to herself and continued drawing. These guys would be the death of her. Then she heard a thud upstairs. Probably just the Blakes fighting, or Lexa, Lincoln, and Anya.   
-=-  
"So, date?" Anya asked Lexa.   
"It slipped." Lexa rolled her eyes.  
"Lex, this is great!"   
"No, it isn't." Lexa said. "When I turn nineteen, which is before graduation, I'm going home to LA and I'm going to act."   
"Live in the moment, god Lexa." Anya scoffed.   
"I'm trying. It's just I don't need relationships if I'm going to get into the acting career."   
"It's just one god damned date." Anya rolled her eyes.   
"Which could lead to more shit. We literally have mutual friends and more dates."   
"How many times have you two kissed?" Anya asked.   
"Uhm, two or three."  
"You're so dumb." Anya chuckled.   
"Graduation isn't until like five months."   
"More like six." Lexa corrected.   
"Who counts?"   
"No one." Lexa muttered.   
"Exactly."   
"Just live in the moment." Anya told her. "When you get closer to graduation, you'll cross that bridge then."   
"Sure." Lexa shrugged.  
Lexa knew Anya gave good advice. She didn't want to admit it, but she did, only in her mind. Lexa was going to listen to Anya's advice too. Living in the moment was going to be her main focus and she was going to cross that graduation situation when the time came. At least she hoped.  
-=-


	35. 35

"So how's this gonna work?" Clarke asked Lexa.   
"The other's are ordering pizza and we are going to do.." Lexa trailed off. "That's a surprise."   
"No fun." Clarke pouted.   
"Fine." Lexa grinned. "We're eating pizza and then we're leaving. That's all you get."   
"Good enough." Clarke mumbled.   
"CLARKE!" Raven shouted. "WHAT PIZZA YOU WANT?"   
Clarke groaned and walked up to the main floor to tell Raven, not in the mood shout throughout the cabin.   
"Uhm, Hawaiian pizza work?"   
"I'm going to say no." Raven frowned. "I like Hawaiian pizza but everyone hates pineapples on their pizza. Sausage or..."   
"How about one Hawaiian and one Sausage?" Clarke asked.   
"Fair." Raven grinned.   
//  
"Pizza is here!" Raven shouted so loud everyone came up the stairs at once. They were all shoving and pushing to get up the stairs.   
"Damn, you vultures." Raven rolled her eyes as everyone got paper plates and grabbing pizza.  
"Who's fucking idea was it to get Hawaiian?!" Murphy groaned.   
"Clarke's." Raven pointed to Clarke who was in the back of the line.   
"Raven" Bellamy said. "You should've gotten more sausage pizza. We're out and the only option is Hawaiian."   
"Abby's bringing some soup afterwards." Octavia told him.   
"Better than Hawaiian pizza." Echo said from behind Bellamy. "How long?"   
"Twenty?" Octavia unsure.   
Everyone behind Bellamy got out of the line other than Lexa, Clarke, and Raven. They just got all of the Hawaiian pizza.   
//  
"The arcade?" Clarke chuckled. "Seriously?"   
"Yes, I wanna play air hockey."   
"I'm bad at anything but a claw machine."   
"That can't be true." Lexa rolled her eyes playfully. "There are a ton of games"  
"Okay maybe slots." Clarke admitted.  
"Gambler." Lexa grinned. "I see."   
Clarke playfully shoved Lexa and ran to the entrance of the arcade. "Anything thing else here?"   
"Lazer tag and some bowling."   
Clarke nodded and put some cash into one of the token machines. "Is that for slots?" Lexa asked as Clarke put a twenty in the machine.   
"No." Clarke rolled her eyes. "I'm not an addict to gambling, it's just fun."   
"Just giving you a hard time." Lexa chuckled.   
Once Lexa got some tokens, she went to the Mario Kart game. She took a seat and grinned. "Come on, race me."   
"Sure." Clarke grinned. "Don't forget I drive a hundred-fifty miles per hour."   
"You're a crazy driver." Lexa said. "You should win easily."   
Clarke took a seat in the small pod next to Lexa's and put her tokens in, as did Lexa. "You're on." Clarke mumbled to herself, picking Princess Peach.   
"Oh classic." Lexa grinned and picked Yoshi.   
The girls raced three laps, using all the dirty tricks they could think of to throw the other off. Many of them didn't work, seeming that they were too focused.   
"First place." Clarke grinned. "You, my friend, suck at Mario Kart. You came last! How is that even possible?!"   
Lexa shrugged. "I will win in air hockey."   
"Someone sounds so sure of themselves." Clarke teased. "You got so overconfident that you lost."   
Lexa took a side on the hockey table and Clarke put the tokens in. "I don't go easy." Lexa smirked.   
Clarke rolled her eyes and said, "Try me."   
Lexa kept her promise and won 14-3. "Some kind of super power." Clarke mumbled.   
"No, I play a lot."   
"Hah, you wish." Clarke said and sat down at a stool next to the slots machine.   
"After this, bowling." Lexa told Clarke and handed the girl most of her tokens.   
Of course Clarke got a bunch of tickets from the tokens machine, being good at those types of games. "I need four to do the claw machine." Clarke said. Lexa gave Clarke her last tokens. Clarke went to the claw machine, which had stuffed animals. "Which one?"   
"The little brown bear." Lexa grinned. "I bet you can't get it."   
"You're on." Clarke smirked and put the tokens in the machine. Her tongue poked out of the side of her mouth as she adjusted the claw. She pushed the down button and the claw went down, grabbing the bear and dropping it into the hole. Clarke grabbed the bear out of the slot and grinned. "I win. You underestimate."   
"That I do." Lexa rolled her eyes.   
The girls got bowling shoes and headed to an open lane. Lexa entered their names, Clarke first, and took a seat.   
"We should have steaks."   
"What do you propose then?"   
"If I win, you might get lucky later." Clarke smirked and Lexa choked on her breath.   
"W-What?"   
"You heard me."   
"O-Okay." Lexa said. "If I win, you have to make everyone play spin the bottle."   
"Weak." Clarke stuck her tongue out at Lexa and took her first turn.   
//  
"I win, again." Clarke giggled.   
"Can you give some mercy." Lexa muttered.   
"Nope." Clarke popped the 'p'.   
The girls returned their shoes and got into Bellamy's car since they had borrowed it from him. "I bet everyone is asleep." Clarke said.   
"Doubt it." Lexa said. "Anya doesn't fall asleep until after one-thirty."   
"Damn."   
//  
"Are you going to hold your end of the deal?" Lexa asked.   
"Maybe." Clarke playfully joked and Lexa raised a brow. "Just kidding, I am."   
Clarke walked into her room, after Lexa, and closed the door behind them. Once she closed the door, she slammed her lips against Lexa's. She fumbled with Lexa's shirt, trying to take it off of her. Clarke succeeded and Lexa took Clarke's shirt off. Lexa unzipped her jeans and took them off, doing the same with Clarke's jeans. Lexa unclasped Clarke's bra and threw it somewhere in the room and Clarke did the same. Lexa had hit the end board, where she fell back and leaving Clarke standing. Clarke got on top of Lexa and straddled her.   
Clarke licked Lexa's nipples playfully and pulled down Lexa's underwear slowly, teasing the girl. Clarke's finger circled her opening. "Stop teasing me." Lexa breathed heavily. Clarke did as Lexa asked and slid two digits in and pumped slowly. "Fuck, Clarke." Lexa moaned. "Please." Clarke pumped faster and Lexa arched her back even more. "Aahhh, Clarke."   
Clarke kissed at Lexa's neck and slowed her thrusts. "Cum for me Lex." Clarke's husky voice whispered in her ears. Then Clarke thrusted faster and Lexa cummed. Clarke removed her two fingers and then Lexa straddled Clarke. "My turn." Lexa grinned and kissed Clarke. "I want you to scream my name."   
Lexa kissed Clarke's body as if it were a gift from heaven, leaving a wet trail as she descended down Clarke's body. She licked Clarke's clit and moved back up Clarke's body. She then shoved two digits into Clarke's opening. She thrusted quickly, wanting Clarke to scream her name. "LEXA! AAhh, Fuck."   
Lexa slowed her pace and retracted her fingers and collapsed next to Clarke. "You're so beautiful." Lexa murmured in Clarke's ear.   
"You're not too bad yourself either." Clarke said and fell asleep, Lexa not far behind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A HUGE WELCOME!


	36. 36

Clarke woke up the next morning, alone, but her clothes were still scattered around the room. She got up and gathered them all and changed into some comfy clothes. She put on a lowcut tank and boy shorts.  
Clarke made her way up to the kitchen were Raven and Octavia were. "Someone getting it on?" Raven teased Clarke.  
"You can't say anything, hypocrite." Clarke shot back.  
"You're right, I can't." Raven grinned. "But this is big."  
"And I don't wanna make a big deal about it." Clarke said.  
"The hell you don't." Raven rolled her eyes.  
"Well, we leave tomorrow morning." Octavia said, changing the subject. "Sadly. What're we doing today?"  
"Shopping and hanging around the cabin?" Raven said.  
"Sounds like a plan."  
"Cool, go get Lexa and everyone else up." Raven said, pointing to Clarke.  
"Why's it gotta be me?" Clarke groaned.  
"Because you're easy for people to like." Raven shrugged and Clarke trudged off.  
Clarke went and got everyone up and to the kitchen, Everyone but Lexa. Lexa was nowhere to be found and it was like a game of hide n seek. "Anya, have you seen Lexa?"  
"No." Anya said. "Think she went on a run."  
Clarke gave her a thumbs up and went to sit on the front porch. She waited for Lexa to return to the house but she never came. Clarke would wait though. Clarke would wait a millennial for Lexa. Clarke could wait for forever.  
Clarke got back into the house to see Lexa on the back porch with a cup of coffee and staring into the distance. Clarke stepped onto the back porch and sat in the rocking chair next to Lexa's.  
"Hey." Clarke said.  
"Morning." Lexa replied.  
"Raven made a plan for the day." Clarke said. "I think we're going shopping."  
"Okay." Lexa said. "I'm going to stay here. I've got some things to do."  
"Do you want me to get you anything?"  
"Uhm, taffy logs?"  
"I think we're buying like a dozen of those boxes." Clarke said. "Got a bunch of people and we want to take them back to Arkadia with us."  
"Sounds good."  
"You should go."  
"I have a few things to do..." Lexa trailed off.  
"Just a few hours?" Clarke begged.  
Lexa took a second to think. Would she rather go shopping or spend her alone time, thinking about her future. As her parent would tell her, "live in the moment." Although Lexa never really thought of that.  
"Sure."  
//  
"Raven, I think we bought too much." Octavia groaned as they walked into the house and Abby and Marcus behind the teens.  
"We can't fit it all in the car." Lexa said.  
"But we have Bell's car." Raven winked.  
"Typical." Bellamy rolled his eyes.  
"Clarke, we're leaving. Hope you had a good birthday. I'll see you Christmas." Abby have her daughter a hug. "You guys watch out for her."  
"Will do Ms. Griffin." Raven grinned.  
"More like she'll be watching you." Octavia snorted and every chuckled.  
"Whatever," Raven pouted. "Better start packing things up."  
Everyone nodded and went their own ways to their bedrooms to pack all of their belongings into their bags. That is until Lexa knocked on Clarke's door.  
"Come in."  
Lexa shuffled over to Clarke in a nervous way. Like she was scared. "Uh.."  
"Look, if it's about what happened last night, it's fine." Clarke said. "We probably both regret it."  
"No, no never," Lexa stuttered. "I just don't know what to do now."  
"Aw, the flirt is head over heels." Clarke teased.  
"Shut up." Lexa blushed.  
"Anyways, you were saying?"  
"Uhm, maybe we could, uh, try a few more dates?" Lexa mumbled.  
"I mean, if you want." Clarke grinned. "I would wait even if you wouldn't want to."  
"That's too much to ask for." Lexa said.  
"I'd wait a century for you." Clarke said and wrapped her arms around Lexa's waist.  
"Or a lifetime." Lexa added.  
"Of course." Clarke giggled.  
Lexa leaned in to kiss Clarke and Clarke didn't pull away. Lexa changed her angle, deepening the kiss. "Ew, no." Raven said at the door and the two split. "You're supposed to be packing."  
"Shut it." Lexa snapped and Raven just grinned.  
"I love ruining sappy moments." Raven giggled.  
"Go away." Clarke and Lexa chorused.


	37. 37

"So, got any plans for Thanksgiving?" Clarke asked Lexa.   
"Not yet." Lexa frowned. "I might fly out to San Fran to see my family. Anya is going back though."   
"I'd love to go to San Fran, never been." Clarke said. "Is it beautiful there?"   
"Definitely." Lexa smiled. "The sunset and sunrise is unforgettable."   
"New Jersey isn't like that. It's always cold and cloudy. At least where my parents live."   
"Have you lived anywhere else?"   
"Well, before my dad passed, we lived in New Orleans, specifically The French Quarter. My dad grew up there."   
"I've never been to New Orleans." Lexa said. "Have you been back?"   
"Yeah, the atmosphere is great. The air feels fresh and the people there are incredibly nice. I've met so many amazing human beings out there."   
"I'd love to go there." Lexa said.   
"Me too. My dad was buried there."   
"Maybe you and your mom could come to San Fran for Thanksgiving." Lexa grinned.   
"I'm not sure. I might but my mom might go to Thanksgiving with Marcus and I still need to meet his son."   
"Or, we could go back to Polis for a bit and then we could fly out to San Fran?" Lexa asked.   
"That's a great idea. I'll take it into consideration."   
Raven then knocked on Clarke's door. "Clarkie!"   
Clarke rolled her eyes and got up from her bed to open the door for Raven. Clarke opened the door to see Raven standing there, holding Chinese takeout. "Dinner is ready. I got some for Lexa too. "   
"Thank you." Clarke said and reached for the bag but Raven jerked it back.   
"Nope, you have to come join us in the kitchen to eat." Raven smirked.   
The girls exited Clarke's bedroom and entered the small kitchen. They took a seat at the table and then Raven gave them the bag.   
"First, we must pray." Raven joked.   
"Uhm, no." Octavia glared.  
The girls grabbed their food and put it on their plastic plates. "Thanksgiving plans?" Octavia asked with a mouthful of food.   
"San Fran and New Jersey." Lexa said.   
"No, scratch that, it's in New Orleans. Marcus' family lives in the French Quarter."   
"Okay, so flight to New Orleans and then San Fran."   
"Wait, you lived in the French Quarter?" Raven asked.   
"Yeah, why?"   
"Always wanted to go there." Raven shrugged.   
"Do you speak French?" Octavia asked.   
"A little. Almost everyone there either spoke English or French."   
"Say something in French."   
"Bonjour, je m'appelle Clarke"   
"What?" Octavia tilted her head a bit in confusion.   
"It means Hello, my name is Clarke."   
"Oh, say something else." Octavia said.  
"Merci pour la nourriture" Clarke said. "Thank you for the food."   
"Cool." Raven smiled.   
"You should speak in French for the others." Raven suggested. "They'll be here soon. It's a Friendsgiving thing. That's why there's a bunch of food on the counter."   
Just as Raven finished her sentence, there was a knock at the door. The door opened and Anya, Harper, Echo, Murphy, Bellamy, and Lincoln entered the room.  
"How'd you boys get onto campus?" Octavia asked.   
"Titus let us. He said it was fine since it was Friendsgiving." Lincoln shrugged as he got food.   
"That's great! We have more food than we could ever eat on our own." Raven said.   
Everyone moved to the living room and they moved the table behind the couch so everyone would be in the same place.   
"So, Thanksgiving plans?" Lincoln asked.   
"Well, Octavia, Bell, and I are going back to Florida for Thanksgiving." Raven said. "I can't wait to be home."   
"Going back to San Fran with Lincoln, Luna, and Lex." Anya said.   
"Well, I'm going to New Orleans for a few days, then I'm flying out to San Fran."  
"Okay, whatever floats your boat."   
"Clarke?" Bellamy asked.   
"Aller à la Nouvelle-Orléans puis aller avec Lexa à San Francisco"   
"Huh?" Murphy said and Clarke giggled.   
"It's French, dumbass." Raven hit his head sightly.   
"I said I'm going to New Orleans then going to San Fran with Lexa."  
"You speak French?" Murphy asked.   
"Comes with me, yes." Clarke shrugged. "I haven't spoken French since I was like five."   
"Still sounds natural." Bellamy shrugged.   
"Have you been to France?" Octavia asked.   
"No, I want to though." Clarke said. "Murphy, what're your plans?"   
"I'm going with Bell for Thanksgiving. My parents don't do anything for Thanksgiving."   
"Oh, what a shame." Anya chuckled.   
"Merci, je vais me coucher et je vous vois demain avant mon départ." Clarke said and got up to throw her garbage away. Then she went to her room.  
"What'd she say?" Bellamy asked.   
Lexa, who was typing exactly what Clarke had said into Google Translate. "Thanks you, I'm going to bed and I'll see you guys tomorrow before I leave."   
"Okay." Anya said. "Let's play some Xbox games."   
Raven was quick to get the Mario Kart case out but Octavia had already put NBA2k19 in. But Echo had Rocket League in her hands.   
"Geez, you guys need to chill out with the games. We'll play em all." Murphy chuckled. 


	38. 38

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I accidentally deleted this chapter so I had to rewrite it. I think the first written way was better but I spent about an hour on it and I don't have a lot of time to write now so it's not as good. Sorry.

Clarke stepped into Marcus' house, Lexa behind her. "Clarke!" Marcus said. "Welcome."  
"Malik, Wesley, Rex!" Marie shouted.  
"This is Marie, my niece," Marcus said.  
Marie was a red-head, with silky hair. She was about seven. Malik, Wesley, and Rex entered walked into the mudroom. Malik was a brown-haired kid, Wesley, the coffee-haired kid, and Rex, the blond. Malik was about nine, Wesley was about ten, and Rex was twelve. Malik was Marcus' son and the other two boys were Marcus' nephews.  
"Nice to meet you." Malik gave a smile. "You want to play video games with us?"  
"I'd love to." Lexa smiled.  
"You and Lexa will be staying in the extra bedroom upstairs," Marcus said and Clarke nodded.  
Clarke carried their bags upstairs and found the extra bedroom with ease. She put their bags in the spare room and headed back down the stairs. She passed the living room where the boys, and Lexa, were playing NBA2k19.  
"Don't do that." Wesley groaned as Rex paused the game. "It's annoying."  
"Shutup, I'm checking the controls," Rex said.  
"Hey, don't say that!" Marcus shouted at Rex from the kitchen.  
"Rex, just get on with the game," Lexa said.  
Clarke went into the kitchen where Abby was and saw Wells and Thelo Jaha. "Wells." Clarke smiled and pulled him into a quick hug. "Good to see you."  
"Same," Wells said and looked at his father and Marcus talking.  
"Good friends?"  
"I guess." Wells shrugged.  
Clarke nodded and grabbed a bottle of Bud Light without thinking there were adults around.  
"Uhm, no," Abby said as Clarke walked away. Clarke pivoted to look at Abby and then look at the bottle in her hand.  
"Haha, whoops," Clarke said and her face was getting red.  
"It's fine, just don't drink too much," Abby said.  
Abby honestly didn't care because Clarke got into the alcohol cabinet when she was seven and had a high tolerance. Clarke still pulled straight A's so Abby didn't care. Just that there was an unfamiliar family around and she wanted a good impression.  
"So, is Jasper and Monty showing up?" Wells asked Abby.  
"Yeah, Maya, Jasper's girlfriend, has family out here."  
"Cool," Wells said. "You think there's something going on between Lexa and Clarke?"  
"What do you mean?" Abby asked.  
"Well...uh....shit." Wells stumbled with his words.  
"No, no." Abby chuckled. "Tell me."  
"Well, they forgot I was there and how much of a blabber-mouth I am." Wells started. "So Lexa and Clarke went on a date, and then no one slept that night."  
"I'll observe their behavior." Abby grinned.  
"Okay," Wells said.  
//  
"Lexa, you've got to be cheating!" Malik shouted.  
Lexa our the controller down on the coffee table and smirked at the boys. Malik, Rex, And Wesley had teamed up on Lexa and still lost.  
"Malik, she's older than us and probably had more experience," Rex said.  
"I play a lot with some friends," Lexa said. "Although, Clarke here, would love to play."  
Clarke glared at Lexa who just smiled. Clarke took the last sip of her moonshine and grabbed the controller. "Okay suckers, when you play with me, you lose."  
"You've never played." Lexa said.  
"Uhm, all the time when no one is home." Clarke smarted off and then she looked at the boys. "Fight me."  
//  
"Uhm, we have another cheater." Wesley said.  
"Best cheater around." Clarke grinned and Lexa nudged her.  
"Malik, mom's here!" Marcus shouted from the kitchen.  
Malik got up from the couch and grabbed his backpack. "Clarke, could you take him outside?"  
"Yeah."  
Clarke followed Malik to the front door and out to the driveway. There standing in front a car was a black-haired woman with brown eyes. She was pretty short and dressed in a polo with denim jeans. "Hi, I'm Cathy, Malik's Mom."  
"Clarke." Clarke said and held her hand out to shake Cathy's. Cathy took Clarke's hand and shook it. "Nice meeting you."  
"Same here." Cathy said and got in her car.  
Clarke walked back inside to the kitchen to grab another bottle of moonshine. "So does Malik live here and you live on the east coast?"  
"Indeed." Marcus said. "I come home every holiday."  
"Cool." Clarke said. "So do you own this house and an apartment back in Jersey?"  
"Bingo."  
//  
Clarke laid in bed, watching a funny cat video and Lexa sat at the desk and was either texting of writing. Lexa got up from the desk and grabbed her phone. She threw her phone on the bed and turned the lights off. She got into bed and then watched what Clarke was watching.  
"You're a cat lover?"  
"Uhm, no." Clarke said. "I just like watching cats do stupid shit."  
"Makes total sense." Lexa chuckled.  
Clarke looked at Lexa and then kissed Lexa quickly. She turned over and fell asleep, leaving a shocked Lexa.


	39. 39

Clarke awoke early and found Lexa's arm wrapped around her waist and their legs entangled. She removed Lexa's arm slowly and placed it flat on the bed and then crawled out of the bed quickly. Clarke looked at the alarm clock as she stood up and realized it was only seven in the morning.   
Clarke walked down the stairs, only wearing boy shorts and a lowcut tank that went past her shorts. She made her way to the kitchen and opened the fridge, realizing that the entire fridge was full of ingredients for Thanksgiving dinner. There was nothing to eat for breakfast.   
She groaned and went to the living room to watch television to pass time. She went for her phone and realized it wasn't there. She wanted to scream internally. Clarke got up and went back upstairs to fetch her phone from the bedside table. She grabbed her phone and went back downstairs to the living room. She turned the television on and scrolled through her messages.

  
_Clarke- morning. Hopefully you guys r awake_   
_Raven- yeah, I am, O isn't_   
_Clarke- shame._   
_Raven- amen. Happy Thanksgiving_   
_Clarke- Happy Thanksgiving._   
_Raven- you still in bed?_   
_Clarke- no, in the living room, watching tv and screaming internally bc there isn't breakfast to eat and I'm the only one awake_   
_Raven- Aw, poor thing. My ex is spending thanksgiving w/ us. :(_   
_Clarke- who?_   
_Raven- Finn Collins_   
_Clarke- the guy at the bar?_   
_Raven- ye, I don't like em._   
_Clarke- he works for Cage. And Lexa somehow knows Cage_   
_Raven- Well, good luck. Finn is an ass tho. He's considered fam to my fam and he's going to be rude asf to O_   
_Clarke- Rip. I'm surrounded my five kids, including Lexa_   
_Raven- Ahaha. Good luck. What's their name and gender. They sound fun_   
_Clarke- There's Marie, she's a cutie. Rex, Wesley, and Malik are male and they're turds. Lexa who fits in w/ them too_   
_Raven- I'm sorry. This is too much._   
_Clarke- Oh, Wells, Jasper, and Monty r in town w/ Maya. :)_   
_Raven- Nice. Monty was such a sweetheart. Jasper is a fucking dork_   
_Clarke- I agree_

  
"Clarke." Abby said from behind and rubbing her eyelids. "Why are you up so early?"   
"We're usually on a different time zone." Clarke shrugged. "I'm also hungry and there's nothing to eat."   
"We're getting donuts when everyone gets up." Abby said. "Oh, and Malik will be back around noon."   
"Sounds cool. Everyone still asleep?"   
"Yeah, I think Wells and Thelo are awake, they're just staying in and watching television."   
"Makes sense." Clarke nodded. "I need to catch up with him."   
"We all need this." Abby said and took a seat next to Clarke. "Are your bruises and scars disappearing?"   
"Yeah, I'm grateful and no encounters with Cage."   
"That's good." Abby said with a few tears running down her face. "I know that Dante Wallace killed your father. He payed a Sim-I to ram into him."   
"You never told me what vendetta he had against dad."   
"Well, for awhile, your dad was in Dante's gang. He refused to kill a man so Dante banished him from the gang, thankfully. Your dad became an engineer, like he wanted, but his father, the gang's second, disapproved. He told Dante he wanted him dead. Your grandfather didn't want you or me killed so they did that on purpose. From what I believe, Dante and your grandfather passed away in a bombing."   
"Cage is probably now in control and we can't do anything about. The police still haven't caught them yet and probably never will. They haven't been caught since 1956 and they thought that the gang ended. They didn't catch everyone though. The other gang members got together to reform the gang, and your grandfather and Dante were the one's leading."   
"That's dark." Clarke said, looking at the ground.   
"I wish he was here, but we must get over what has happened in the past and be happy, for him." Abby said. "He would be proud of us for that."   
"I miss him so much." Clarke sniffled.   
"Me too baby, me too." Abby embraced her daughter. "Now, we got to start cooking dinner."   
Abby got up and went to the kitchen to start cooking and Marcus brought Clarke a cup of coffee. Little did they know he saw the entire conversation and the heartwarming mother, daughter moment. It was amazing how their relationship was so stable. Year ago, their relationship was crumbled and nonexistent. But that was Clarke's rebellious teenager years.

  
_Clarke- sorry, mom came in._   
_Raven- that's k. O just woke up_   
_Clarke- cool. my face is so red rn._   
_Raven- why?_   
_Clarke- I was crying w/ mom_   
_Raven- omg why?_   
_Clarke- Mom told me about dad's past and what happened. I'm sad._   
_Raven- Well, I gotta go. Call u and Lex later?_   
_Clarke- ye._

  
"That was a cute moment." Marcus said to Abby as he filled a cup of coffee for himself and Abby.   
"Yeah, sometimes we need that moment." Abby nodded.   
"I wish I could bond with my son like that. He's just a bit young and no trauma to have gone through."   
"Yeah, one day though. Something always comes along."   
"One day." Marcus sighed. "Let's order donuts and starting cooking dinner." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More explanation of her past. Sorry? :)


	40. 40

Clarke sat on the couch, still in her pajamas, and planned on it all day, with her phone. She had been watching Lexa and the boys play Fortnite off and on while she texted Raven. Marie didn't need to be entertained because she was so captured by the game.   
"Rex, please let me play!" Marie cried. "Just because it's yours and you brought it doesn't you can't share."   
"Marie, shut up." Rex told his little sister.   
"Travis Rex-Jacobs Kane." Rex's mother said from the kitchen. "I didn't buy that stupid console for you to not share. Let Mary play or we'll be have a one on one discussion later."   
Rex groaned and handed Marie the controller. "So, Rex, why don't you go by Travis?" Lexa raised a brow.  
"Simply because I don't look like a Travis and Marie doesn't look like a Mary." Rex shrugged. "Plus I think our birth names are ugly."   
"I think Travis and Mary are lovely names." Lexa said.   
"I like a unique name, you know?"   
"Oh, my family and I know all about that." Lexa chuckled. "My best friend was named Anya and her brother was named Aden, spelled a-d-e-n. Then their mother, Indra, and their father, Gustus. My parents names are pretty normal though."   
"STOP IT!" Marie shouted and started to cry as Wesley and Malik started to play with the controller buttons. "I was going to win!"   
It had been true, Marie had been one of the last two with nine kills. She had died because Malik and Wesley messed her up in building and she started to cry.   
"Guess who's back from UCLA!" A male voice shouted and all the little kids jumped up.   
"TROYE!!" All the kids shouted and jumped onto him.   
"All of you off now." Marcus said sternly as the kids did as he said.   
Troye was tall and muscular, but still pretty skinny. His hair was strawberry-blond, almost pink, and he had straight black eyes. He wore a black t-shirt, and black, ripped jeans with Vans and a worn out biker jacket.   
He looked at Clarke and Lexa and smiled widely. "Why hello, I'm Troye Kane, Marcus' oldest son."   
"I'm Clarke, Abby's daughter, and my friend Lexa."   
"I hear about you and Abby all the time, pleasure to finally meet you."   
"Well I see you met Troye." Abby grinned as she walked into the room and then looked over to the younger kids who went back to playing video games. "Jasper and Monty will be over in about an hour with Maya. Wells will be upstairs soon. Him and Thelo are playing a game of chess."   
Clarke nodded and walked into the kitchen and sat a square high-table, enough to fit four. Lexa sat at the table and they watched the tall boy closely. He seemed like a troublemaker and a flirt, but acted as a goody two-shoes around family.   
After greeting everyone, he sat down at the table with Clarke and Lexa. "So, where you guys from?"   
"Arkadia Boarding School." Clarke said.   
"Seniors?" Troye asked and the girls nodded. "Second year at UCLA and majoring in Business."   
//  
"Everyone get to the table!" Callie shouted, Rex and Marie's mother shouted, and also Kane's sister who had been divorced and changed her surname back.   
"Now! Before I get your grandma Vera!" Molly, Kane's other sister, mother of Wesley, shouted.   
The kids swarmed into the dinning room and took a seat wherever there was a free seat. Clarke had sat in between Troye and Lexa and Jasper, Monty, Wells, and Maya across from them. They were in the middle of the table and to their right sat the minors and to their left sat the older adults.   
"Before you vultures start eating, we must say grace." Marcus said and everyone joined hands. "Dear heavenly father, thank you for this blessed day to feast and be with family. We thank you for this giant and caring family. Amen."   
"Amen." Everyone echoed back.  
The kids started to get their food before anyone else, knowing they were probably starving their asses off. There was a knock at the door and Troye had checked his phone and then got up to get the door. Then a girl, black hair, skinny, with piercing hazel eyes, and hot too, walked into the dinning room and sat at the vacant seat. She had been wearing brown boots with heels and a crop-top, tight blue jeans, and a leather jacket.   
The girl looked Lexa straight in the eye and Lexa almost choked. The girl was Costia. Why her of all people. "Guys, this is my girlfriend Costia." Troye smiled.   
Lexa's face paled quickly and she excused herself from the table quickly. She went to the bathroom and stood in front of the mirror. She splashed her face with water and tried to calm herself. She needed to collect herself and be calm. It was just a dinner, right?   
Lexa walked back into the dinning room and took a seat. Troye leaned over to Clarke to ask her something. "Why's she so pale?"   
"I don't know." Clarke huffed under her breath.   
"So Costia, how'd you meet Troye?" Marcus asked and his sisters nodded.   
"I met Troye at UCLA when I was visiting LA." Costia explained. "We ran into each other and I we talked a bit after that."   
"How long?"   
"Since June." Costia shrugged. "We met in the spring and then started dating in June."   
"And how come, my son, never told me?" Marcus sent a look at Troye.   
Lexa wanted to scream at Costia and tell Troye that she had tried to cheat on him. Maybe she has and still is. Lexa rolled her eyes at Costia, the liar, the cheater, the demon in her past, the part she wanted to erase. Costia had cheated in their relationship and Lexa never knew who. But it could've been Troye. They could've been shacking up and lying this entire time. But nobody knew, or needed to know, that.  
"I wasn't ready yet." Troye shrugged.   
"T's got a girlfriend." Rex cooed and the boys laughed at him.   
"I'm glad I'm not staying the night here." Wesley joked.   
"WESLEY JORDAN KANE!" Molly shouted at her son. "OUT, RIGHT NOW!"   
Wesley walked out of the room, Molly following him. It took everything for Rex, Marie, and Malik to not laugh.   
"Troye, you and Costia can sleep in the living." Marcus said. "I didn't know you'd be back home so I let Clarke and Lexa stay in there."   
"That's fine." Troye said and then giving an unnoticeable glare to Clarke.   
Clarke could feel the shiver down her spine because of his cold, hard glare. His black eyes just made it worse.   
"Why are you four so tense?" Rex asked. "There seems to be some sexual tension or some shit like that. I mean, Lexa paled when Costia entered the house and then Troye is giving Clarke glares and I mean, something in their past."   
Troye took his jacket off as Rex spoke and it revealed an all too familiar tattoo, one Clarke never wanted to see again. Clarke paled and now she knew why he was giving her glares.   
"Oh shit, it just got deep." Rex said.   
"Rex, go upstairs to the bathroom, I'll be up in a minute."   
Abby caught a glimpse of Troye's tattoo and so did Kane. Kane did not recognize the symbol but Abby did.   
"So why didn't you tell me?" Kane asked.   
"Because I knew you'd freak out." Troye said.   
"Okay, answer this, why is Clarke pale and why Lexa pale?"   
"Clarke is pale because that's a gang tattoo and that gang happened to have torture my daughter and my family." Abby gritted. "And I bet she has it too."   
Marcus' sisters nodded and glared at Troye in disappointment. They had liked Abby and Clarke and they also agreed with Abby.   
"We'll talk later." Kane glared at his son.   
"Can I please have some of your moonshine?" Abby asked Jasper and Monty.   
//  
After dinner, Abby, Kane, Troye, Costia, Jasper, Monty, Wells, and Clarke stood in the kitchen, gathered around the island. This was all too familiar to most of them. They all had different things running in their minds.   
"So I want an explanation from all you teens before I call the cops and sort out this gang bullshit." Kane growled. "I bet your girlfriend here is in the gang too."   
"Stop grilling her!" Troye shouted.   
"What happened to my calm and smart son?" Kane asked. "You're beyond out of control."   
"Just let's hear Lexa and Clarke's explanation first." Troye gave a smirk to the girls.   
Clarke and Lexa looked at each other and then back to Kane and Abby. Lexa sighed and tried to put the right words together.   
"Back in junior high and first two years of high school, Costia and I dated." Lexa started. "She cheated and then left me. She came back in October and begged for another chance. She kissed me and I told her to leave. I never expected to see her again."   
"Haha, bullshit." Costia chuckled. "Those were all lies right there. You're full of bullshit."   
"I bet you cheated on me with Troye. And I bet you're cheating on him with someone else." Lexa smirked.   
Costia's face paled quickly. "White lies."   
"Not as white as your face." Clarke added.   
"HOW MANY PEOPLE ARE YOU THROWING AROUND?!" Lexa gritted.   
Costia looked at the ground. "Three."   
"DID YOU CHEAT ON ME WITH TROYE?!" Lexa shouted and Costia nodded. "HOW LONG?"   
"A few months after we started dating..."   
"You know, I always thought you were a slut and my family never really liked you either."   
Marcus looked at Clarke, who expected something from Clarke but she just stood there, stunned. "Clarke?"   
"So...in h-high school of f-freshman year, I had d-dated Cage W-Wallace." Clarke stuttered. "I h-had found out h-he was in the g-g-gang that killed my fa...."   
She couldn't continue without the tears forming. So Abby continued the story. "Cage had started to beat Clarke and that gang had killed my husband with a Sem-I. I hadn't realized it because I was never home."   
"She stopped hanging out with us." Jasper added and Monty nodded.   
"She became a drunk party girl but we were always there to help her." Wells said. "Well, when I could be there."   
"Okay, I want the girl out of my house, immediately, and I want that tattoo of yours removed from your body!"   
"I can't!" Troye shouted. "They'll kill me."   
"I'll deal with you later." Marcus glared.   
Clarke and Lexa laid in bed, listening to the shouting from Troye and Marcus.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the curveballs. 1) Troye existing. (forgot to mention it was Marcus's son)   
> 2) Costia :)  
> Sorry?


	41. 41

"Ah, Lexa!" Her mother said in a polite manner.

Lexa had lived in a mansion from a very wealthy family- she hated it. Her father, a director, and her mother, book writer. They had sent her to Arkadia with her long-time best friend Anya so Lexa would, maybe, socialize.

"Mother, I brought a friend," Lexa said.

"Why hello, I'm Indra." The woman smiled.

"Clarke Griffin."

Once Clarke had said her name, the woman seemed to flinch a bit. She had most likely heard the name 'Griffin' before.

"Aden and Anya are next door." Lexa said. "Sorry we weren't here for Thanksgiving."

"It's fine dear." Indra gave a fake smile but glared at Lexa with her cold brown eyes- one Clarke would never notice.

"I'll tell you more about it later." Lexa said. "We're going next door. Is father there?"

"Your father missed Thanksgiving for a film shoot." Indra said. "I'll be at Nia's soon."

Lexa nodded and then went up the stairs, Clarke following, with their bags. She wandered around the long hallways until she got to her bedroom. She opened the door, which creaked slightly, and revealed a completely white and modern looking room. There were professional photoshoots of Lexa all over the walls. There were some paintings and posters that were hung around some places- not many really though.

Lexa sat their bags down next to her bed, which had a black and white stripped bedspread. "Sorry for my mother, my family's pretty strict about a lot of things."

Clarke had been looking at the photoshoots of Lexa and she was astonished by the coloring and lighting. "It's fine." Clarke grinned. "I love these photos."

"I protested about putting them on my walls." Lexa sighed. "I'd much rather have posters and paintings."

"I think that it makes the room complete." Clarke shrugged. "Anyways, this house is too bright and my eyes are starting to hurt. Can we go to Anya's?"

"Sure, but Anya's house is vibrant and colorful."

"That's fine."

The girls walked back down the stairs and caught Indra in a pretty intense phone call with a client, most likely. They snuck past the kitchen and then to the front door. "Like a ninja." Clarke giggled as they exited the house.

"Damn right." Lexa nodded. "Anya's house is the one across the street."

Clarke saw a beautiful yellow brick house. Her mouth agape at the beauty and how unique the house was. She had loved the idea of a yellow brick house. "I might move in."

Lexa crossed the empty street, Clarke running to catch up. Once they got to the giant front porch, Lexa opened the front door like she lived there. Well, she did most of the time. Her parents were too busy so Lexa would go to Anya's to entertain herself.

"Lexa!" An older woman smiled as she greeted Lexa with a hug. "ADEN!"

Lexa smiled at the woman's humbled side. "And this is Clarke."

"Nice to meet you darling." Nia smiled. "Ignore my son if he gets all batshit crazy. He's at that stage, sneaking out and girls."

"You don't have to tell everyone that." The blonde boy groaned as he came down the stairs.

"He's sixteen." Nia rolled her eyes. "Anya was much worse at his age."

"WAS NOT!" Anya's voiced boomed from behind them.

"Come, have some coffee." Nia said as she headed through the skinny hallway and into the kitchen.

Clarke followed Nia with astonishment. She had never seen a house with such extraordinary walls and decorations. She really felt comfortable in this house and not to mention the positive vibes it gave off to Clarke.

When Clarke entered the kitchen, it was like a beach theme. The walls were sky blue with white clouds. The counter looked like wood and the cabinets looked like straw. Clarke took a seat in on of the straw material seats at the island and so did Lexa.

"How do you like your coffee?"

"Iced is fine." Clarke said.

"Black I guess." Lexa shrugged.

"Stop being emo." Nia scolded. "I'll give you black coffee because you're never around and I missed you along with Aden."

"So what's up with Aden?"

"We're sending him off next year for his junior year to Wayward Private Academy." Nia sighed. "He's smart enough but he needs discipline- which the school offers to help with- and he needs to learn to grow up."

Just then, Aden sprayed silly string in Lexa's hair who turned around swiftly and glared at him. It was the kind of 'I'm going to kill you' glare and then he bolted. Lexa got up and went to the bathroom.

"So, where are you from?" Nia asked as she put Clarke's coffee in a plastic cup with ice.

"Born in New Orleans and raised in New Jersey." Clarke said. "We just came from New Orleans."

"You must be pretty important to Lexa if she went with you." Nia grinned.

"I guess." Clarke shrugged. "I don't really know."

When Lexa returned, Anya did as well. They all sat at the island, talking about school and stories from their past. It felt like home in Anya's house and no one had the slightest clue why the house was so humble and homelike. Maybe it was because of the decoration and walls or how unique it was.

//

Lexa had been in the bathroom and Clarke had passed out on the air mattress in her room. Lexa walked out of the bathroom and into the kitchen for a late night snack. She hadn't realized her mother was awake and in the kitchen, on her MacBook, with a cup of coffee.

"You doing some late night writing?" Lexa asked.

"Something like that." Indra responded. "How was your Thanksgiving?"

"Enjoyable." Lexa grinned as she took a seat across from Indra at the round table. "There were a bunch of boys and we played video games. Although, uhm, Costia was there with Clarke's stepbrother."

"I'm sorry, what?" Indra said, looking up from her screen.

"It's fine. Her stepdad took care of her because they had realized she was in a gang." Lexa shrugged.

"She didn't try to assault you or anything?"

"No, it's all good." Lexa said.

"Get some rest. Your father should be home tomorrow before you leave." Indra said.

"Good night." Lexa said and got up, hoping to hear the words back. But they never echoed back to her.

Lexa walked up the stairs and into her room where Clarke was asleep, or so she thought that Clarke was. Lexa closed the door quietly, hoping not to wake Clarke up.

"Hey." Clarke croaked.

"Thought you were asleep." Lexa murmured.

"No, I'm just resting my eyes." Clarke sighed.

"Hey Clarke, is it okay if I took you on a date here in San Fran?"

"Sure, I've never been to San Fran."

"Now you have."


	42. 42

Lexa woke early the next morning, only because she was on a different time zone. The three hour time difference still didn't matter. It was ten back home and only seven in San Francisco.

Lexa got up out of bed and grabbed her phone off of her nightstand, stepping over Clarke to get out of her room. Once she was done with that, she headed to the bathroom across the hallway to brush her teeth and wash her face.

As she walked, she checked her phone for messages. Luckily she had very few notifications- a few from the group chat and a few from Anya.

_Anya- Morning, u leaving tonight?_

Lexa sat her phone down and got her toothbrush and toothpaste out of the drawer and typed in a response quickly.

_Lexa- no. we leave tmr morning_

She shut her phone and finished brushing her teeth. Then getting a washcloth out of the closet and started washing her face.

_Anya- So, plans?_

Once Lexa finished, she picked her phone up and walked through the hallways as she looked at her phone. She never hit a corner, knowing her way around the house so well. She chuckled and whispered to herself "You'll never guess."

Once Lexa got to the end of the staircase, she turned the corner into the kitchen. She was surprised to see her mother sitting at the counter with a cup of coffee and her laptop, not surprising though. Lexa shut her phone off and sat it on the counter, hoping to catch her mother's attention.

She looked up from her laptop screen to see Lexa. She took a sip of coffee and went back to her work. Lexa cleared her throat, still hoping to get her mother's attention.

"What?" The annoyed tone came.

"I was just saying morning." Lexa said in a calm tone, as she was taught. She was to never raise her voice at her parents because that's how she was taught. It was like being the child of a parent who works for a very important and very dangerous, feared man and when they joined for dinner, you had to be on your best behavior.

"Well, off you go." Indra glared.

Lexa took a seat across from her mother at the dinning table and leaned on the table. "I wanted to tell you I'm leaving tomorrow."

"I think I have got that concept."

"Is father going to be back tonight?" Lexa asked with a slight of hope.

"He should be."

"Good, because I want Clarke to meet him." Lexa smiled a bit.

"Your father strongly dislikes the Griffins as much do I. They're a bad family with much debt to pay and they owe much to our family and many other families. They're part of a bad gang that murders and they pay other assassins outside of the gang to kill, to not leave a trace of their gang behind." Indra said in a icy tone.

"I know you're only talking about her father." Lexa said.

"Her mother is also in debt to us."

"How does father know them?" Lexa asked.

"Your father was starting out in the filming business, as you should know, and then Jake, Griffin's father, was also in the film business at first too." Indra started. "He was also in the gang too, due to his father. Jake and your father became pretty close in working together on this project. Things led on and there was an affair between him and Jake that was not intentional and this was when I met your father and we started dating. Jake hadn't forced it or anything, they were both drunk, but then Jake used that opening to steal money from your father and then he threatened to murder all that was valuable to your father."

"That's a lot to take in." Lexa sighed. "You know what happened afterwards?"

"Yeah, we had kept watch on him after the threats ended, which went on for five months. He had found a woman, Abigail Griffin, and left his father's gang to be with this woman. He was killed five years after his daughter was born. Rammed by a Sim-I, only killing him, intentionally."

"That's dark. Do they still owe debts?"

"That's not a discussion for now."

"But..."

"ALEXANDRIA, ENOUGH!" Indra shouted.

//

Lexa had the windows rolled down as she rested her right arm onto the door and the other hand on the steering wheel. The music was blaring loudly on a class-rock station as both girls sat silently, thinking deeply.

Before Clarke knew, they had parked, off the road. "Why are we parked off the road?"

"It's a surprise." Lexa smirked.

"You're not going to kill me?" Clarke raised a brow.

"No." Lexa chuckled and grabbed a blanket from the trunk. "Come on, follow me."

Clarke followed Lexa down the gravel trail that lead into a clearing that seemed to be overlooking the city of San Francisco. The sun was setting and it was definitely a beautiful sight. Lexa laid the blanket down on the grass and laid on it. Clarke joined Lexa, only sitting crisscrossed.

"You know, our fathers had an affair." Lexa chuckled, breaking the silence.

Clarke looked at her wide-eyed and only Lexa could laugh at the expression. "It was before your father met your mother."

"Haha, my father had sex with your father." Clarke stuck her tongue out at Lexa.

"Ew, you made it sound worse than it is." Lexa scrunched up her nose.

"That's what I'm here for."

"And here I thought you were here because of me." Lexa made a hurt look.

"Of course I am, I'm just joking around."

"Good because I have a question for you."

"And that shall be?" Clarke asked.

Lexa sat in silence for a second, leaving Clarke a bit curious. "Lex, you there?'

"Yup." Lexa nodded. "But, when we had sex..."

"Oh good lord." Clarke groaned.

"No, listen." Lexa chuckled. "Were you sexually frustrated?"

"OH MY GOD." Clarke started laughing as her face turned red.

"I'm just kidding." Lexa laughed at her. "Although that was cute."

"Was not." Clarke said, still flushed.

"Okay, here's the real question..." Lexa said. "WILL."

"Will what?"

"You."

"Be"

"My"

"Girlfriend?"

Clarke nodded and responded with a kiss. "You could've just like asked me normally."

"I know, it was just funny.

//

"Lexa!" Her mother called from the kitchen.

Lexa walked into the kitchen, Clarke trailing behind her. When she saw her father sitting at the dinning table, her eyes went wide. She was happy, but not.

When her father noticed Clarke, he could only nod. "We'll talk before you leave tomorrow, alone."


	43. 43

It's been weeks since Thanksgiving and Lexa had been a bit distant from everyone- including Clarke and Anya- which was really saying something. She had been going to classes and returning back to her dorm room to study, sleep, read, or watch television. When anyone texted, she ignored it. There were at least a thousand missed messages.

She didn't mean to be so distant, she just was scared of what her father told her the morning before she left San Francisco. She had been on a few dinners with Clarke and Clarke knew what her father said since she listened from around the corner. Clarke respected Lexa's distance and that's what Lexa liked about her.

_Lexa walked down the stairs quietly, hoping to find her parents at the dining table. She did. They were sitting at the dining table with their cups of coffee, looking through the newspaper and typing on their Surface Pros. Why had she been born into such a petty and sophisticated family? They expected so much of her but yet they sent her off across the country._

_She took a seat across both of her parents who seemed to not notice her. She cleared her throat and both parents looked up to see her._

_"Good morning Lex." Her father said. "Why are you awake so early?"_

_"I leave in two hours and you told me you wanted to talk." Lexa said. "Maybe your age is getting to your head."_

_"You shall never speak to me like that again." He scolded. "Maybe you forgot where your manners lie. Indra, maybe that boarding school wasn't for the best. She seemed to forget her position in this household and this family."_

_"Gustus, please calm down." Indra said, not looking up from her laptop. "It's a bit early."_

_"Lex, we sent you to Arkadia so you could get a good education, not to date or make friends. You'll do that after you graduate. We have set you up for auditions for a lead role in an AMC show." Gustus said. "I don't blame Anya for dating because that's not in her near future, but your future is more important than anyone else's that you're so called 'friends.'"_

_"Father, my friends are way more smarter and intelligent than I'll ever be." Lexa said. "Or maybe you've been associated with the wrong people."_

_"You are never to say that about me again, are we clear?" Gustus roared._

_"Yes, father." Lexa said. "Now, what were you wanting to say?"_

_"I want you to focus on your future and career before anything else." Gustus said. "And maybe reconsider your relationship with the Griffins. You weren't even home for Thanksgiving."_

_"Neither were you." Lexa retorted._

_"THAT"S ENOUGH!" Gustus roared. "I WANT YOU TO FOCUS ON YOUR FUTURE AND WHAT YOU HAVE IN STORE. YOU WON'T BE ABLE TO SPEAK TO YOUR FRIENDS WHEN YOU GO OFF."_

_"YES I WILL."_

_"When you figure your place, talk to me then." Gustus said. "Until then, don't speak to me. You still have that audition that I expect you to go to."_

Lexa had spent time thinking everything over and maybe it was time to shut off the part of her that was questioning her decisions. Because honestly, she was pretty bored with her life.

_Raven- CHRISTMAS PARTY tomorrow! ITS ALSO CHRISTMAS EVE!_

_Octavia- we know._

_Raven- COMMANDER, you in?_

Lexa saw the messages, she ignored them though. Since she had been in a shitty mood lately, they started calling her 'Commander' because of her attitude.

_Raven- C_

_Raven- O_

_Raven- M_

_Raven- M_

_Raven- A_

_Raven- N_

_Raven- D_

_Raven- E_

_Raven- R_

_Anya- can you shut up?_

_Raven- I'm trying to get LEXA"S attention_

_Anya- she isn't going to answer_

_Lexa- who said I wasn't?_

_Raven- r u joining us in party_

_Lexa- sure. Are we doing Christmas exchange?_

_Octavia- duh. Clarke, u in?_

_Raven- P_

_Raven- R_

_Raven- I_

_Raven- N_

_Raven- C_

_Raven- E_

_Clarke- WHAT????_

_Raven- party?_

_Clarke- sure_

_Lexa- where_

_Raven- Murphy's apartment at the boys dorm. ;)_

Lexa knew this meant heavy alcohol and lots of food, which was good but they would eat the entire feast that night, leaving nothing for Christmas day.

Oh how she wished it didn't have to be Christmas because she'd usually call her parents and she was still disobeying her father's wishes.


	44. 44

Lexa entered Murphy's apartment a bit late- more than a bit late. She had been preoccupied with some homework. Not everyone was at Murphy's though. Raven and Octavia weren't there yet and nor was Bellamy Blake.   
"Hey Lexa." Harper smiled and gave her a hug. "It's been awhile since we've seen you."   
"Yeah, sorry." Lexa mumbled. "Had a bit of a misunderstanding from my father."   
"Yeah, we heard." Echo said as she approached the girls. "Don't worry, we only heard that you needed space."   
"Okay, well." Lexa held the wrapped present up. "Where do I put this?"   
"Here, I'll take that." Murphy said as he took the present. "Follow me."   
They all followed Murphy through the somewhat large apartment and into the living room. He placed the present on the coffee table with the other presents.   
"Clarke's in the bathroom." Echo said and sat down to play Mario Kart 8. "You wanna play?"   
"Sure." Lexa smiled and picked up a controller.   
Harper picked a controller up too and they waited for Murphy to join. "Murphy, get your ass over here and play!" Echo shouted.   
Murphy sat down on the couch to join them in Mario Kart. "Pick Black Yoshi and I'll murder all of you."   
"Terrible threat John." A male voice echoed through the halls.   
"Blake, you can't do any better." Murphy smirked.   
"I bet I could." Bellamy said and jumped the couch.   
Lexa grinned at their exchange and picked Black Yoshi, ignoring Murphy's threat. She smirked and waited for everyone else to pick their characters.   
When Murphy turned back to the game, he glared at Lexa and she smirked. Clarke got back to the room and sat down next to Lexa and watched as their race began.   
After three races, Lexa still proved that she could beat everyone, no matter how long it had been since she last played.   
"I swear!" Harper groaned. "I feel like you're cheating."   
"No cheating." Lexa grinned. "Skills and a lot of play is the key."   
"Sure." Echo scoffed. "Where the hell is mini Blake and Reyes?"   
"WE'RE HERE!" Raven shouted through the apartment.   
Echo jumped over the couch and jumped into Raven's arms. "Oh my god, anymore seconds without you would've killed me. Did you bring the moonshine from Monty?"   
"Yes and get off me you heavy dog." Raven said as she pushed Echo off. "You're like a boar."   
"Eh." Echo shrugged. "So why you late?"   
"A small argument, but we're good for now. " Raven shrugged.   
"Okay good. We're about to eat Lincoln's delicious cooking." Echo said. "RIGHT??!!"  
"Yes ma'am." Lincoln chuckled. "Now, to the dining table before you get no food."  
Echo practically pushed past Octavia and Raven to get to the dining room. Since the two girls were still standing around in the hallway, everyone pushed past them to get to the dining room.  
Once everyone was seated, Echo and Harper took all of the food. No one was particularly happy with them but if they didn't invite friends from their group, it'd be chaos.  
-  
After dinner they all sat around the couch and the coffee table to do their Dirty Santa which was twisted in every way.  
They had to draw each other's names out of the bowl at the day and whoever they got, got the present. It wasn't too bad until then you went in a circle and decided if you wanted another gift to take. Once that was over, the winner of a drinking competition would get to switch presents and then there'd be chaotic games, winner claiming favors from everyone. Bellamy had to explain it to Clarke a few times before she could understand.  
"I'm sorry for our twisted way of dirty Santa." Lexa said.  
"Can we just be like every other human and play a normal Dirty Santa game?" Lincoln groaned.  
"How about a normal game and then a drinking competition." Anya said. "I need to drink Raven under the table."  
"You wish." Raven winked.  
Lexa had caught that wink that was sent to her best friend and noticed that there was an argument before they had arrived. Raven was definitely flirting with her best friend. Something was going on and Octavia did nothing to stop her.  
"I think that's a smart idea." Murphy shrugged. "I don't wanna be doing stupid favors for Raven again."  
"Yeah, that dumbass wins every year." Octavia pointed out to Clarke.  
"Smarter than you." Raven remarked under her breath. "You dickheads are just scared to be beat again and then do shit for me because of your lazy asses."  
"You're the lazy one." Bellamy scoffed playfully.  
"How about we just open presents that we pick and then drink?" Clarke said. "I mean it's a simple way."  
"Good idea." Lexa said and shrugged.  
-  
They all sat around the island in the kitchen. All holding a bottle of beer- except Lincoln. He was the judge. So far, everyone but Lexa, Clarke, Raven, and Anya were out. They were down to their fifth bottle and none of them were going to give up. At least not yet.  
Raven downed her bottle and Lincoln passed her another and she downed it instantly, getting ahead of everyone. Anya wasn't too far behind because she was matched even with Raven. Clarke and Lexa were pretty even with Anya, but Raven was in another league.  
Clarke and Lexa finally gave up, leaving Anya and Raven to compete. Raven was on number nine and Anya was on number eight, almost done.  
"I think we should switch the Bud Light out for some of Monty's moonshine he left." Murphy suggested.  
"Whatever." Octavia shrugged. "Whatever ends this bullshit."  
"Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed." Bellamy muttered.  
After Bellamy had finished his sentence, Anya passed out onto the kitchen floor and Raven sat her tenth drink down and raised her arms in the air. She was definitely waking up with a major headache. Anya was out cold and Octavia was in a bad mood. Something about this Christmas didn't seem right at all.  
"Well, what'd you guys think of your presents?" Raven slurred.  
"It's fine." Lincoln shrugged and looked at the toilet seat he had gotten.  
"A punch bowl serves its purposes." Murphy grinned. "Alcohol for the New Years party."  
"I think that I had the nicest present." Octavia said and held up the mug. "Now I think that Clarke has the worst."  
Clarke's cheeks were bright red. She had, of course, knowing Raven had bought lingerie, not knowing if a male would've gotten it.  
"Of course she did baby." Raven chuckled. "Don't expect anything good out of me."  
"Oh I don't." Octavia rolled her eyes. "But Lexa got lucky and got a fucking phone charger. Like what the actual fuck."  
"Your welcome?" Lexa shrugged.  
"I bet Clarke's gonna wear that lingerie for Lexa tonight." Raven grinned. "I bet fifty."  
"Seventy." Bellamy chimed.  
"How about a hundred?" Murphy said. "I need some cash."  
"Stop betting on my sex life and get one." Clarke playfully snapped.  
They were right though. She would definitely wear the lingerie for Lexa. And no doubt would Murphy get that hundred dollars from everyone who had bet.


	45. 45

Clarke woke up early- well, early for her. It was eight and she felt pretty good, sore, but good. It was Christmas Day and she had forgotten that her mother was visiting. She got up and put on her clothes from the night before, trying to not wake Lexa. 

"Good morning." Lexa rasped. 

"Morning." Clarke smiled. "My mom is visiting today and I kinda need to be in my dorm when she gets here." 

"Okay, I've got to call my parents and I'll be there when I finish." 

Clarke nodded and left Lexa's dorm. Her mother was probably already at her dorm, waiting for when she got back. Luckily Lexa's dorm wasn't too far from her own. 

Then she realized that Raven and Octavia might be arguing at this time of the morning. They were at some pretty bad odds last night and Raven was flirting with Anya and Murphy, none being Octavia. 

She got to her dorm and, luckily, her mother was not waiting for her. She unlocked the door and closed it behind her after she entered. There was a figure sleeping on the couch and she couldn't tell if it were Octavia or Raven. 

The figure stirred and woke up. "Clarke?" The voice asked as if it were scared. 

Yep, definitely Raven. She was the only who owned a bird blanket. Clarke had wondered why Raven was on the couch. Was there another argument? The only way Clarke could figure this out was to sit down and talk with Raven. And she did. Clarke sat down at the end of the couch.

"Yes, it's me," Clarke said softly. "Why're you on the couch?" 

"It's better to not tell," Raven said. 

"I'm not giving you a choice same as you did with me." Clarke chuckled, remembering when Octavia and Raven had found out about Cage. 

"Fine." She pouted. "Can you keep up though?" 

"I'm sure." Clarke nodded. 

Raven hesitated for a second. Was she really going to tell Clarke? She had never really opened up to anyone but Octavia and Finn. And to her, at this moment, they were both assholes. Clarke didn't seem like an asshole though. She had minded her own business and she seemed to have such a caring heart, one that if it broke, she'd break. That's what Raven saw. 

"No one really noticed but after Thanksgiving, we had an argument because we hadn't told our parent yet that we were dating. Uhm....well, that didn't turn out well and since we told them during dinner they didn't take it well, well Octavia's parents didn't." Raven explained. "They told her that they wanted a child and not from me. They wanted her to have a father." 

"Did anyone bother?" 

"No." Raven shook her head. "But it makes more sense if I told you about our history." 

Clarke nodded her head. If it made Raven better, she would listen. If it wouldn't, she'd just help her. 

"I was dating Finn and Octavia and I were best friends. I mean we did everything together and told each other everything. She told me about Lincoln, who moved out to San Francisco. I told her about Finn and when he started becoming a bit distant, becoming a gang member. I guess one night we went to a party, got drunk, slept together, and it just clicked. I don't think either of us considered feelings because it kept happening." 

Raven stopped at the knock on the door. She sighed and Clarke got up to answer. She opened the door and there stood her mother, Abigail Griffin, and Marcus and his son, Malik. 

"Hey mom, you're earlier than I expected." Clarke smiled. 

"Well, Malik was asleep the entire drive here," Abby said. "Now give me a hug." 

Clarke gave her mother a quick hug and then Marcus a hug. Then she kneeled down to give Malik a hug. "Come in." 

Raven still was on the couch, trying to get herself off the couch. When she did, she gave Abby a hug. "I'm in need of a parent figure that isn't my parents." She said to Abby and Abby nodded. 

"Hey Clarke, do you have an Xbox?" Malik quietly asked. 

"Yeah, Rae," Clarke said and Raven looked to Clarke. "Can you play a few games with him?" 

"Of course." Raven nodded and booted the Xbox up. "Have you ever played Grand Theft Auto Five?" 

"No." Malik shook his head. 

"You are not letting him play that." Clarke scolded. 

Raven nodded and opened Rocket League. Clarke chuckled and took a seat at the table with Marcus and Abby. 

"Lexa should be here in a bit," Clarke said. 

"I liked her." Abby smiled. "She's the responsible one." 

"Eh, doubt it," Raven said as she started the game. 

Just as Raven finished her sentence, Octavia walked into the room, not noticing anyone there. "Can you please the the fuck up? I'm trying to sleep." 

"Ocatvia, language." Raven hissed.

Octavia looked at the child and then Clarke's mother and her boyfriend. She shook her head and went on with her day. 

"She's in a bad mood." Raven sighed.


	46. 46

It had been a few weeks since Abby's unexpected visit and it was the New Years. It was a weekend and the girls were on a three-day trip getaway in the mountains. They rented a small cabin for the six of them. There was one bed and everyone else either slept on a couch or in sleeping bags on the floor.   
Clarke's mother left a week after her arrival on Christmas with Marcus and Malik. Marcus had gotten a call from Troye and Clarke overheard some of their conversations. It wasn't very pleasant but she still eavesdropped. She knew it was wrong but she had known what it was about, knowing Troye was working with Cage.  
 _Marcus's phone rang as_ he _and Malik finished a game of Mario Kart. Marcus got up and exited the dorm to answer his phone, knowing that no one wanted to hear anything from_ Troye _._  
 _Clarke, unintentionally, had been returning from the bakery and she had been around the corner. She was curious, yes, but she didn't want to pass by. So she just stood there and listened._  
 _"_ Hello, _" Marcus said quietly._  
 _"I need some help." The phone blared._  
 _"That's your business, not_ mine, _" Marcus whispered. "You got involved with Cage, you deal with it."_  
 _"No, it's not_ that, _"_ Troye _said. "I did something bad."_  
 _"Well, you've been doing bad since you joined that damned cult." Marcus sternly said._  
 _"Just listen to me." He stuttered. "Cage, he killed hundreds."_  
 _"What do you mean?" Marcus asked. "He's done that before."_  
 _"No,_ no, _"_ Troye _said. "He killed an entire town, children, elders, adults, happy people."_  
 _"And why are you telling me this?"_  
 _"Because I was part of it and I need to get out of_ here, _"_ Troye _said._  
 _"I'm not helping_ you. _" Marcus said. "You murdered people, you joined the gang, you brought this upon yourself and the family name."_  
 _"You don't_ understand. _"_ Troye _shouted. "He's going to murder Atom! Remember him?"_  
 _"You mean your cousin?"_  
 _"Yes, he threatened_ me. _"_ Troye _said. "And I carried his order out so I could save Atom's ass."_  
 _"What did you do?"_  
 _"I had to kill, someone that isn't very important, to save a life."_  
 _"You killed to save a life. I know you know who this is." Marcus scowled._  
 _"I can't."_ Troye _stuttered as he sniffled. "I can't tell you."_  
 _"Tell me!" Marcus whisper shouted. "Tell me."_  
 _Clarke knew Marcus wasn't a violent person. Hell, he protested against his own son. He had been kind to Clarke and her mother. She just couldn't understand why he got divorced. Was it him or the ex-wife? Was it because of_ Troye _? Was_ Troye _even his ex-wife's kid. She didn't want to push him for answers. But she was curious._  
 _"It's was my own."_ Troye _sniffled. "My own blood."_  
 _"Who?" Marcus said in a calmer tone._  
 _"My own child."_  
 _"How old?" Marcus said. He was angry, angry_ Troye _hadn't told him. "HOW OLD?"_  
 _"_ Four. _"_ Troye _said. "Her name was Gina. Her mother died too. I killed them both."_  
 _"You should've let Atom die!" Marcus shouted. "You should've let her live."_  
 _"I just need you to_ come _get me."_  
 _"We'll talk later."_  
 _"Where are you?"_  
 _"Visiting_ Clarke. _" Marcus said and hung up._   
Clarke felt a poke on her back. She had been sitting on a rock, resting. Their hike was pretty intense and the others were swimming in the nearby spring. Clarke turned around to see Raven.   
"Come on slow poke, we're moving again." Raven grinned.   
Raven had been sadder lately. She seemed pretty stressed out and unhappy. Octavia, on the other hand, carried on with her day with a few snarky remarks here and then. Raven was one of the happiest people alive and it wasn't just fake, it was Raven. Raven wasn't Raven without her happiness.   
"It's only noon and we haven't even gotten half way!" Clarke groaned. "We left at five this morning!"   
"We're actually almost back." Raven said. "You were half-asleep three-fourths of the walk."   
"Shit."   
"Don't worry, you were fine."   
"COME ON! Octavia shouted. WELL LEAVE YOU BEHIND!   
Raven rolled her eyes and walked back over to Octavia, Clarke following. Clarke caught up to Lexa, who was ahead of everyone else. She gave Lexa a quick kiss on the lips and walked back to Raven and Echo, who were behind.   
Before she could, five men in black and hoods surrounded her. Then a man in a suit appeared. And when Raven and Echo caught up with Harper and Octavia, they saw them. Lexa was too far ahead to notice.   
Were here to negotiate. The man formally shouted, low enough so Lexa wouldnt hear. We dont want to fight you.   
The hell you want?! Raven shouted.   
We want Clarke in exchange for your beloved Anya Woods. Cage smirked. I hear that shes important to one of you. Shes in our van.   
No way in hell. Raven gritted.   
The men in the hoods pointed their guns at Raven, Octavia, Harper, and Echo. Id best not move. Its shoot to kill. No warning.   
Just then, Lexa came to them, wondering why it took so long. And then she realized. Of course. Cage Wallace.   
Ah, my dear Lexa. Cage smiled.   
Cage. Lexa said. Whats going on here?   
We have Anya. Cage said. We will trade Anya for Clarke.   
Why? Lexa questioned.   
Because she has debts to pay, you can speak to my generals. Cage said as two more approached.   
Both of them were in leather jackets and white t-shirts with plaid, ripped jeans. They both had beanies on their head and one had black vans and the other had black converse.   
Lexa neared her eyes at the girl, Costia. And the guy, familiar, but not. Lexa. Costia said. Good to see you again.   
And why am I talking to you?   
We have Anya.  
Obviously. Lexa retorted.   
Please, convince Clarke to give herself up. You can have Anya. The man said.   
I cant do that.   
One you love for another you love. Costia cooed. Who do you love more? Your bestfriend or your girlfriend?   
Let me talk to her. Lexa said.  
Costia nodded and turned around to face Cage and the five others. Weapons down! She shouted and they obeyed. You have two minutes.   
Lexa nodded and ran over to Clarke, engulfing her into a hug. Let me go. Clarke whispered.   
Ill come find you. Lexa said weakly. I promise.   
Promises can be broken. Clarke said. But if you dont find me, Ill find you.   
And if you die? Lexa asked.   
Then you need to move on. Clarke smiled into Lexa's neck.   
Lexa gave Clarke a sweet, loving, but quick kiss before letting go. Ill come get you.   
Clarke nodded and looked to Cage, giving him a nod. One of the men took her arms and placed them behind her back and escorted her to the van, and Anya coming from the van. All Clarke could do was mouth Im sorry to the others.   
NO! Raven shouted and ran.   
But before she could get any farther, she was shot right on her spine. She fell to the ground as Anya was delivered to them and Clarke to the van and the guys leaving them in the middle of the mountains.


	47. 47

"Call an ambulance!" Lexa shouted at Octavia, who just stood there and took it all in. "OCTAVIA!"   
Octavia was startled by Lexa's aggressiveness. She pulled out her phone and dialed 911 while Harper and Echo helped Anya and Raven. Lexa was extremely angry. Angry that she let Clarke go and they had Anya. Plus they shot Raven.   
"Anya, are you okay?" Lexa asked.   
"I'm fine." Anya gave a weak smile.   
"Obviously not." Lexa frowned. "You look like you've been beaten by a metal bat and ran over by a van."   
"Just some blood." Anya joked.   
"Just try to stay alive and awake." Lexa sighed.   
"Aye, captain."   
Lexa rolled her eyes as she and Echo switched positions. She went to help Raven and keep her from bleeding externally. "Raven, can you hear me?"   
Raven nodded and closed her eyes. "Stay awake," Harper said. "We need you to stay awake."   
A few minutes later, an ambulance arrived and took both girls to the nearest hospital. Once they were off to the nearest hospital, the other four ran back to the cabin to get to the hospital.   
/  
A few days after Clarke got taken away, Anya got released and Raven had gone into surgery, but still in a coma.   
"Lex, I think it's time we go to San Fran to visit your parents," Anya said.   
"I cannot go back there."   
"I was there with Cage. It's possible that they're in San Fran." Anya said.   
"It's probably a trap." Lexa scoffed. "Can we at least wait until Raven wakes up and then we'll make a plan?"   
"Fine. Done deal." Anya nodded.   
/  
About a week and a half later, Raven woke up from her coma and got released with a cast since she was shot in her spinal cord, making it hard to walk on her left leg. They got on a plane to San Francisco soon after they gathered their bags from the cabin.   
When they landed, they went to Lexa's parent's house to stay. Her parents were surprised to see her.  
"We think they have Clarke," Lexa said.   
"Who? Cage?" Indra asked.   
"Well, it's a possibility." Gustus nodded.   
"We just need to get her back and end Cage once and for all." Lexa looked at the dining table everyone was sitting at.   
"You never did tell us about your history with Cage," Echo said and Harper nodded.   
"Cage and I were buddies in middle school, not friends, just pretty close for friends. He talked about his father and his father's deceased best friend a lot. He talked about how he wanted to work with his father. She showed me pictures of his father and his deceased best friend. He also showed me pictures of Jake Griffin's family. We used to solve mysteries together because of our mutual friend, Mbege, had died one night. We figured it out, kissed, and then he moved a few months after." Lexa explained.   
"Oh, fun." Raven sarcastically said.   
"Is there any place here where he'd be?" Harper asked.   
"Well, he could be at either Mbege's house or Mbege's bunker out in the woods," Lexa said. "Played my first game of spin the bottle in that bunker."   
"And she realized she liked girls then," Indra added.   
"Because I got to kiss Costia." Lexa rolled her eyes. "Been there done that, I'm over that shit."   
"Language." Gustus sighed.  
"So, bunker or house?" Harper and Echo asked.   
"Most likely bunker. It's the most secluded." Lexa said.   
"We'll investigate tomorrow," Octavia said. "Raven will stay here."   
"Why?" Raven asked. "Am I too much of a burden to take me with you guys?"   
"She'll come with us," Lexa said and Octavia nodded.  
Lexa's phone vibrated and she pulled it out to see who it was.

  
_Costia- hello_  
 _Lexa- I thought I blocked u_  
Costia _\- I fixed that. Hear_ u r _back in san_ fran  
 _Lexa- maybe_  
Costia _\- we have Clarke. I have a photo for you_  
 _Lexa- I know u have her._  
 _Costia- IMG_690_

  
Lexa looked at Clarke who had bruises everywhere. It was like when they first met. Her blonde hair had dirt and little bits of rock in her hair. Her skin was bruised and had a bunch of dirt and dust. She looked skinner already. Lexa paled.  
Lexa turned to the phone to the others to see. It was time to end this once and for all.


	48. 48

Lexa had a plan. A very dangerous plan that would- no risk- everything that mattered to her. Her family, best friends, exes, her girlfriend, and even her humanity. And if it failed, she'd give up all of those things.

She had a plan set and she wasn't going back. Hesitation wouldn't help her by taking the next step forward. It would only set her back. Was she hesitant? Yes, of course.

She had informed both her parents and her friends. She informed Aden and Anya too. Were they questioning her plan? Yes, of course. It was risky, irrational, impulsive, and based all on emotion. Anya and Aden of course questioned why she was making this irrational decision. But they couldn't stop her.

But Raven, Octavia, Echo, and Harper were blinded by getting Clarke back and not realizing what this could cost them all. They were absolutely all for the plan. A very impulsive mistake.

Lexa's parents were far past thinking Lexa was either delusional or she was just actually mentally broken to the state where she could give everything for this girl. Was it worth it? Was it worth her family, the people she had grown up with. The people who watched her take her first steps, loose her first pet, loose her first tooth, or let her be born into this world.

It was around two hours till midnight and they were getting ready for their 'master plan' that could either blow up in their faces, killing them all, or succeeding and winning for now. They all wore black and had weapons that they could carry without getting tired through the walk to the bunker.

Lexa had two knives in her boots, two guns in holsters on both sides of her waist, a shotgun on her back, and a bullet-proof vest on. Everyone had a bullet-proof vest but they didn't have as many weapons as Lexa did. They either had a knife and a gun or just a gun.

Before they set out, Lexa felt her father's hand rest on her shoulder. She looked at him with pleading eyes to let her go. She needed to do this. She felt adrenaline through her veins, autopiloting herself. She wasn't going to give up and Lexa's father knew this. Once she was set on a plan, there was no going back. He also knew she was doing this off of what she knew and how she learned.

"Please, father." Lexa said quietly. "You need to let me go."

"I'm not letting you go alone, nor is your mother." He said with a small, weak smile.

Gustus grabbed a gun and so did Indra. "We're in this as a family."

"Promise me if this fails that you love me no matter what." Lexa said. "Promise me."

"We could never blame you if this fails." Gustus said.

Lexa nodded and she opened the back door that lead to a clearing and then the woods. They walked silently and quickly to the bunker that wasn't too far into the woods but far enough where no one could hear screams.

When they finally got to the bunker, Lexa opened the hatch and went down the metal and rusty ladder first. Then followed her parents and then Anya. Raven, Octavia, Echo, Harper, and Aden in the following.

The bunker was pretty big, maybe three or four rooms at least. The narrow hallway they stood in lead to the main room and then the other three or fours rooms.

Lexa put a finger up to her mouth and then walked forward silently. She pulled out a gun from a holster and held it up cautiously as she moved. And when she encountered two men, she knocked them out with hand-to-hand combat so she wouldn't cause a commotion this early into the plan.

Lexa signaled for them to move forward and they did. When she entered the main room, there were the important people of the gang, sitting around a table. The meeting looked important. Cage sat there at the end of the table, hands folded and his greasy as ever. He looked as he were wearing a suit and tie. But he wasn't. Just the normal, gang jacket and decent looking jeans.

Everyone stood up, pulling out a gun or knife, ready to fight. But Lexa was outnumbered. She was determined either way. She shot two guys and the took a guy and put him in front of her, pulling a knife out of her boot and holding it up to his neck.

"Move and I cut his neck." Lexa threatened. "I hear _he's_ pretty important."

" _He_ can be replaced." Cage said formally and stood up elegantly from his seat. "I do believe _you_ know that though."

Lexa shook her head and slit his throat effortlessly and let him fall to the ground. She shot every other person around Cage, leaving her team and Cage. But to her luck, Troye and Costia entered the room. _Shit!_ She couldn't kill her ex. She may have hatred for her but she just couldn't do that. She also couldn't kill Troye because it was Marcus's son.

"I see you have options." Cage smirked. "Let me address this to you. I'll give you the blonde if you put your weapons down."

Lexa was running full autopilot and obeyed him. She looked behind her and nodded to the others and they put their weapons down too. Cage smirked and had Troye and Costia take Gustus and Indra. They forced them to the other side of the room.

Lexa gave him a dangerous look. He was crossing a line, exceeding the limits. Her parents were to never be included in this deal. They were sacred to her and that's probably why they took them. Costia must have informed them of her desires and her most valued things in life.

"This is going to hurt you more than me." Cage said.

Lexa pulled out her other gun from her holster and pointed at Cage. She gave him and Costia a death glare and put her finger to the trigger, playing with it, but not firing.

"You shoot me, both parents lose their head." Cage threatened.

Lexa was emotionally a mess and did what she was best. She took the shotgun from her back and threw it to Anya. She mouthed to her _"shoot Cage."_ Anya nodded and Lexa signaled, raising a hand and shot at Troye a few times and then Costia.

She was too late though, Troye and Costia had slit her parent's throats before they fell to the ground. And that's when she lost it. She fell to the ground. She couldn't do this plan without having everything. It gave one and get the other. There was no option where she had it all. That would've been selfish.

Octavia caught her and mouthed at the others to search the other rooms and take the weapons with them. They all nodded and came back a moments later with Clarke.

Lexa was a sobbing mess. She built up enough strength to crawl over to Costia's corpse. She whispered something to the dead corpse that only she could hear. And it rang in her ears.

Then she turned around to her father's corpse. He was barely breathing but her mother was far gone. "This was my plan." He whispered. "I love you and make sure to live my legacy."

Lexa cried and he closed his eyes and his breathing slowed until it was nothing. Clarke hugged Lexa tightly and hoped to never let her go.

Lexa found a piece of paper in her father's pocket and it stuck out. She unfolded the paper and Clarke let go, knowing she would want to read it alone.

_Dear Lexa,_

_If you're reading this, we're both gone. This was the plan all along and I'm so proud of you. It was a huge price to pay and I know that your stubbornness will not let you let go of this for a while. Don't push Clarke or Anya or Aden away because of me or your mother. Keep them close. They will remind you of who you are and not what you will become. I'm so proud of you. So is your mother. She knew the risks of this plan as well. We just have one wish for you to fulfill. When you graduate, I need to you give a call to this number._

_590-456-0093 That's Robert Kirkman. The producer and creator of Fear The Walking Dead. He booked you for a leading role._

_Love Gustus and Indra Woods_


	49. 49

It had been months since Lexa's parent's deaths and since then, she has leaned on Clarke for emotional support. And Clarke was there. They both had lost a parent and it was relatable. But Lexa had a different way in coping. She was pushing Clarke away as well as leaning onto her.   
Raven had gotten a permanent cast for her leg and she absolutely hated it. Octavia had slipped and said that Raven was a burden to her so Raven broke it off, and Octavia moved in with Echo and Harper for the remaining of the year.   
Raven and Clarke had become best friends since they were both going through hard times with relationships. They had agreed on moving in together after they graduated because why not?  
Graduation was a day away and everyone was ready to just move on into a new chapter of their life. Lexa wasn't exactly happy with moving from Arkadia because of having no one to know. But was it for the best.   
_Lexa stood at her parent's graves and just stood there, a single tear rolling down her cheek. How could she have been so stupid, naïve, and impulsive? And every time she looked at Clarke, it reminded her of her parent's sacrifice. It was hard to look at Clarke. She pushed her away but she just came back and Lexa, deep down, appreciated it._  
 _"Hey dad, graduation is in a few months and I talked to Robert, he said that we'd evaluate my skills at the first table read and I'm pretty confident I'll do fine." Lexa sniffled. "He sounded like a nice guy."_  
 _Lexa talked to the grave and then eventually sat down on the fluffy grass. She sat there for hours, telling the grave things she'd never been able to tell her parents. It somewhat helped but not very much. And when it started to rain, which was unusual, Clarke was there. She was holding an umbrella above both of them. Lexa gave Clarke a weak smile._  
 _"Would you like to get in the car now?" Clarke asked softly._  
 _Lexa nodded and got up. They walked to the SUV and got in. Somehow, talking to the grave was helpful because looking at Clarke wasn't as painful as before._  
 _"Have you talked to Marcus about_ Troye _yet?" Lexa asked._  
 _"No, his corpse is still in a_ freezer. _" Clarke said. "I was going to call him in a minute."_  
 _Lexa nodded and sighed. She looked out of the window and into the rain. It was pouring pretty hard and it was a soothing sound. She heard the clicking from Clarke's phone since she was dialing Abby._  
 _"Hey mom, is Marcus there?" Clarke asked._  
 _"Yes, let me get_ him. _" Abby said and then there some muffled sounds as Abby handed the phone to Marcus._  
 _"Hey Clarke, everything okay?"_  
 _"Yeah, kind of. Lexa's parents passed and,_ uhm _." Clarke paused for a second to take a breath. She was tensing up at this point. "Troye, he uh, was killed by Lexa."_  
 _There was_ long _silence and then she heard muffled crying. "Tell me how and why?"_  
 _"Cage took me captive, I'm fine now. I think the documents have been sent to you. But Lexa saved me and Troye and Costia slit her parent's throats after she shot them. Cage is dead though." Clarke explained._  
 _"Thank_ you. _" Marcus whispered._  
Lexa knew it was time. She knew it was time to close this chapter and there was one thing holding her back. She honestly didn't want to do it. Did she really though? She needed to be let loose of all of her ties to this chapter to be able to move on. That's what she thought.   
When Clarke, entered the room, Lexa stood up. Was she actually ready to do this again? She was. She inhaled quickly and kissed Clarke passionately. She pulled away and looked at the ground in guilt. One last time.   
"You needed to talk?" Clarke asked.   
"Uhm, yeah." Lexa frowned.   
Lexa took a deep breath before she spoke. Here goes nothing. "Clarke, I uh, I can't be with you. I need to cut loose of all ties to end this chapter of my life. I promised my father I'd go into acting and to do what was best for me and my future."   
Lexa sighed, Clarke was going to make this anything but easy. Clarke nodded and then she looked Lexa in the eyes. Her soft and loving eyes became so blurry and distant that they were now cold.   
"Really, huh?" Clarke said, keeping her voice low. "You really think that's best for you? You really want to be one of those actors who are alone majority of their life because celebrity life is too intimidating for the significant other? Well go ahead."   
"That's not-"   
"Just save it." Clarke scoffed. "I was there for you when you lost you parents I wa-"  
"You were the reason they died!" Lexa shouted.   
"Oh, really." Clarke rolled her eyes and chuckled. "I was the reason they died? That's funny."  
"I didn't actually want to save you." Lexa spat.  
"Oh bullshit." Clarke shouted. "If you didn't want to save me, then why the hell did you? Because last I checked, I didn't actually care."   
Lexa stayed silent and Clarke chuckled. "You don't actually have a reason, do you?"   
"No, I don't and my parents wouldn't have died if I hadn't saved you."   
"You and Octavia are so alike, it's disgusting!" Clarke shouted. "You dated me out of pity didn't you? Just like Octavia?"   
"No, it's not like tha-"   
"You can shove your excuses up your ass." Clarke said and walked to the door. "Best of luck in acting, I guess." Clarke said softly and slammed the door.   
Lexa collapsed on her bed and rubbed her temples. That wasn't as bad as she imagined but she had seen a side of Clarke that she had never seen before. She didn't particularly like it and Clarke came off as such an asshole. Clarke had a point but was Lexa going to actually believe that now? No, not at all.


	50. 50

Clarke felt heavier. She felt like she was drowning completely. Graduation had already passed and she was now packing all of her belongings. She felt if she had been hit by a car and drowned right after. She heard ringing all the time and every sound was muffled.   
Raven, her best friend, was relating to her. Both had experienced a breakup and both had been on the worse end. Was it their fault, no. It was just the universe cursing them. That's what they thought.  
Lexa and Octavia seemed to feel lighter after their breakups. They felt like there was nothing holding them back. But, of course, those were selfish reasons. Lexa hadn't seen Clarke directly. She had seen her during graduation. And to be honest, she looked like absolute shit. Octavia hadn't seen Raven directly either.   
Clarke finished packing her last bag and sighed at the empty dorm room. Raven walked and stood next to Clarke and rested her head on her shoulder. "Ready for college?"   
"I guess." Clarke shrugged. "It's going to be hard for a while."   
"Yeah, but at least we have each other." Raven looked up at the blonde and smiled weakly.   
Clarke smiled weakly and embraced Raven. She knew she was going to see the girl after the summer break but they had been inseparable the past few days. "I'm gonna miss you."   
"We'll facetime occasionally." Raven chuckled. "There's still gonna be internet."   
"Yeah." Clarke pulled away and nodded. "You're right. I just don't want to go back to New Orleans to spend the summer with a mourning Marcus."  
"It'll be alright." Raven rolled her eyes. "You have those boys to hang out with, not to mention the little girl."   
"But it's different without Lexa." Clarke said, saying Lexa's name for the first time since the breakup. "I'm terrible with children."   
"No you're not." Raven scoffed playfully. "You can be if you want to."   
"I'm probably going to go clubbing and to a lot of parties this summer." Clarke said truthfully.   
"Well, I can't drink much for now." Raven groaned. "Oh, tell Monty to ship some more moonshine to me."   
"Will do." Clarke giggled.   
Her phone vibrated and they started carrying boxes out to her mother's car. Once they finished, Clarke started to tear up.   
"High school is over." Clarke sniffled. "I cannot believe it!"   
"Me either." Raven laughed and hugged Clarke once again.   
Clarke pulled away and got into her mother's car. She shut the door behind her and they took off. Raven walked back to the dorm to started gathering all of her boxes. She was lonely for the summer.   
\--  
Lexa had packed immediately after graduation and since she didn't have much, it wasn't too much of a worry. She had all of her boxes put into a truck and sent off to her apartment in Los Angeles. She was going to catch a cab and take a flight out to California right after she said goodbye to Octavia.  
Everyone else were mad at Lexa for being such a bitch. But could you blame her? She did what she thought was right and what her father told her.   
Lexa waited for Octavia at the café and when she entered, Octavia sat down at the table where Lexa sat.   
"So you doing well?" Octavia asked.   
"Yeah, pretty fine." Lexa sighed. "You know what you're doing?"  
"Yeah, gonna try a few action movies."   
"Maybe we'll meet along our acting journey." Lexa shrugged.   
"Possible." Octavia smiled. "Good luck with Fear."   
"Thanks, I'll need it."   
Octavia nodded and smiled. "I'd better get going, I think Anya wanted to stop by."  
Octavia and Lexa got up and they gave a short goodbye hug. Lexa sat back down when Octavia exited the café. She waited patiently for Anya to show.   
Once Anya did show, she sat down. She was tense and probably not comfortable with being around Lexa at the moment. Lexa was being a bit different than own personality and Anya didn't like it.   
"Hopefully you're happy on how things turned out." Anya said.   
"I am." Lexa said. "And you don't have to agree on what I did, but it was what was best for me."   
"You can tell yourself that when you're alone when you're old." Anya chuckled lightly.   
"Anya, I know you and Aden are mad at me, b-"   
"No, you're right, we are mad." Anya cut her off. "You aren't thinking correctly and your just on autopilot. Just know that your privacy will not be respected when you do this."   
"I'm totally aware." Lexa mumbled. "It's not like I have a life anyways."   
"Well when you learn what life means and what it's like to have a life, contact me." Anya said bitterly. "Until then, don't contact me."   
Anya got up from the table and left Lexa. Lexa was sitting there in amazement. Maybe she did fuck up. But was it really worth it? Yes, of course. Everyone's true colors showed and she realized that everyone she knew, pretty much, were assholes.   
\--  
Lexa arrived on Fear the Walking Dead set two days after she left Arkadia and smiled to herself. She was really on the set.   
"Excuse me, are you Lexa Woods?" A blonde woman asked.   
"Uh, yeah."   
"I'm Madison Dickens." She said.   
"Nice to meet you." Lexa smiled.   
"Come on, Robert is waiting to meet you."   
Madison walked off and Lexa followed her throughout the set.


	51. Epilogue

Clarke spent her summer at Marcus's house, hanging out with Malik, Rex, Marie, and Wesley. Occasionally, their neighbor, Sam would come over and hangout with the boys. Marie and Clarke would hangout and play with stuffed animals and dolls.   
Clarke and Marcus didn't have a weird relationship because of Troye, which was good. Marcus basically refurnished Troye's room and made it Clarke's room. Clarke painted on the walls regularly and she sketched more often. Her room had white walls, wood flooring and a fuzzy white rug. Her bed was a mattress that sat on a white wood frame that touched the ground. The desk was a glass table with her laptop and notebooks. And her dresser was a small three drawers on each side with a tv sitting on it.   
Clarke sat on her bed with her laptop, playing around with photoshop. She had recently bought the software to draw with and play around with it. She wanted to go to college as an art major but then she realized after she had been captured, she wanted to go to school as a doctor.   
She recently picked up the habit of smoking. It was more of a thing she was offered. The figured must have sensed stress and loss and offered a cigarette. Clarke, being impulsive, took the deal. Abby didn't seem to like her daughter smoking, but then again, she had been a drug addict. Abby had been clear the past year and Clarke was proud of her. Of course Abby smoked though.   
Clarke had started dressing differently. She dressed mostly in black and if there was a color, it'd be dark red or grey. She had lost quiet a bit of weight from not eating and going for a jog. Clarke had changed a whole lot and if you would've known her, you'd be surprised.   
Clarke walked down the stairs of Marcus's home and entered the living room where the boys were playing video games and entered the kitchen from there. Her mother stood there, leaning on the counter, on her phone.   
"Hey." Clarke's low and raspy voice said. Her voice had become lower and scratchy because of her habit she picked up.   
Abby looked up from her phone and smiled. "You all packed?"   
"Yeah, ready to go back to school." Clarke sighed. "I'll be taking classes and courses on all of the breaks so I can finish early."   
"I think you should consider a mission trip to the Middle East or Asia." Abby smiled. "You'd learn a lot and maybe see things in a different perspective."  
"Perhaps." Clarke sighed and took a seat at the counter.   
"You should really stop acting like an emo." Abby sighed. "Please at least dress in something other than black. Maybe a bit of yellow."   
"Maybe." Clarke shrugged.   
Abby was worried for Clarke because she went into the emo stage again and that never turns out great. Although she was more mature, she'd still progress quickly and then just be a sad person for the rest of her life.   
"Clarke, do you think you recovered?" Abby finally asked. She had waited an entire summer to ask.   
"Definitely." Clarke said. "But not entirely."   
"That's a relief." Abby smiled. "I'm proud of you, you know that right?"   
"Of course." Clarke chuckled. "Why wouldn't you not?"   
"CLARKE!" Rex shouted from the living room.   
Clarke smiled to her mother and got up to see what they wanted. And then when she entered, they sprayed silly string on her. Oh, they were so dead. She tackled Rex first and then Malik jumped onto her back, Wesley joining Malik. Clarke fell over on her back, squishing the two boys.   
Rex escaped and so did Malik and Wesley. They laughed and started piling up on Clarke. She was definitely going to miss them when she leaves.   
\--  
Lexa spent her summer filming the first season of Fear the Walking Dead. When she first did the table read, Robert was impressed with her acting skills for being her first project.   
Lexa stopped communicating with everyone from high school, even Anya and Aden. She only focused on her acting career. And once she finished filming season one, she got a role in a movie called 'To Hell and Back' which was a action and romance movie.   
Lexa went to her first Comic Con in Las Vegas and had a blast. She connected with the fans and Robert was grateful she was great with fans. She seemed lighter around them. They related in certain situations like breakups or traumatic situations.   
Lexa bought an apartment about an hour away from set, which was terrible. The apartment was pretty nice though. Her apartment was a studio apartment, which she seemed to like. It was enough space for her and herself only.   
Did she ever think about Clarke, pure yes. She put her aside for her career though. How much it had hurt to be away from her. But when she told herself that Clarke was an asshole repeatedly, she believed it. And it just stayed as a memory in her head. Not like she could ever convince herself that Clarke wasn't an asshole, she just chose to believe that she was.   
She never looked back to anything that happened. It would've set her back a few steps and she didn't want that. Lexa felt one-hundred percent over everything and anything that happened. That was a good thing, of course.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second book is being written. It'll be out soon


	52. Second Book

The second book is out! It's called 'Somethings Change.' I'm excited to write this story because of how it isn't a high school or college setting. I only started with a high school setting was only for a beginning point and tell more of the backstory and what had happened instead of having half of the chapters as a flashback. I do thank you for reading this story! With much love, AJ. 


End file.
